Haven in a Storm
by judyg
Summary: The continuing story of Bobby & Charli Goren and Mike & Bailey Logan. This story will incorporate the events of "Frame" and the effects it might have on the Goren family.
1. Chapter 1

**Haven in a Storm**

_**This is my next installment of Bobby Goren and his wife Charli, along with the continuing story of Mike and Bailey Logan.**_

_**I am asking, if you will be so kind, to please suspend belief as it pertains to the LO:CI timeline. The writers messed with me since in "Brother's Keeper" Frances Goren's birthday took place in the winter and in "Frame" the weather was warm and sunny, so I'm trying to work with that confusion within my alternate reality. You really think the LOCI writers would take all of us fanfic writers into consideration before they mess with us. : )**_

_**As always, thank you to my beta, spookycc, for being my sister, friend and support system. It's very appreciated.**_

**Chapter 1**

Molly Logan walked through the cemetery, holding hands with Mike and Bailey. She had never visited a cemetery before and was uncharacteristically quiet as they passed by the stone markers. Her mother had explained to her that they were going to see where Rick had been buried so that she and Bailey both could tell him 'good bye'. The child was nervous, even a bit frightened, but Mike had been quick to assure her that she wouldn't be able to see Rick and he couldn't hurt her or Bailey anymore.

As they came to a standstill alongside a gray stone marker, Molly stood waiting, uncertain as to what was expected of her.

"Is this where he's buried?" she looked up at Mike.

"Yeah, it is," Mike knelt down.

"He's in a box, right?"

"It's called a coffin," Mike told her, aware of Bailey standing back from them, unable to venture closer. In her left hand, she held the bouquet of flowers that Molly had insisted they buy, tightly clenched in her fist as if it would somehow fend off her fears. He glanced over his shoulder, worried about her silence. Although Dr. Kessler had thought it advisable that both Bailey and Molly have the opportunity to put Rick to rest, Bailey had wanted nothing to do with visiting his grave.

"Is it dark?"

"Yeah, but it's OK, because Rick's not really there. I mean, his body's there, but his – soul, is gone someplace else," Mike began to explain, but his voice trailed off when Molly looked at him, obviously confused.

"Like heaven?" Molly asked.

"Well, I…" Mike wasn't certain what Molly understood about heaven and hell, or what information might frighten her. Bailey stepped forward then and knelt on Molly's other side.

"He is in heaven, Baby," Bailey spoke softly. The man had been cruel and unpredictable, but Bailey had to remind herself that while she despised the man, and felt certain he'd burn in hell, she didn't want Molly to fear what might happen in death. "When someone dies, God forgives us all our sins, and if we accept Him, we get to go to heaven."

"But – Rick wasn't nice. He was mean to us," Molly faced her mother.

"No, all the time you knew him, he wasn't nice at all. But he used to be – a long time ago, he was. And he loved Aunt Lily and he had lots of friends. And that's how he is again. In heaven, we get to be with all the people that we loved, who passed before us and we go back to being our best selves," Bailey told her.

Molly said nothing to this, but it was obvious she was considering her mother's words. With the simple innocence of a child, she nodded her acceptance and reached for the flowers that Bailey held and laid them on the plain stone that simply bore his name, his date of birth and date of death.

Mike rose to his feet and Molly took his hand in hers. Bailey remained where she was though, her mind traveling back to the times that Rick had been the man she told Molly about. That Rick had been loving and kind. Bailey felt the tears burn her eyes, knowing that they would never know what had driven him to become so violent, not only with her, but with Lily and his second wife, Cynthia, as well.

"I hope you've found peace, Rick," she whispered. "I have."

Rising, Bailey turned to find Mike's eyes on her and offered him a smile. He held out his free hand and she slipped hers in as they retraced their steps out of the cemetery.

"You OK?" he asked close to her ear, not wanting Molly to overhear.

"I am," she assured him, and knew that because of the love of the man alongside her, she was able to let go of the ghosts that had haunted her and look forward to the future they would build together.

**Goren Home**

Charli Goren carried the basket of laundry through the living room, setting it on the bottom step to be taken upstairs on her next trip. With Jake and Emma napping, she didn't want to disturb them unnecessarily. She heard the footsteps on the front porch and approached the door before the man had a chance to ring the bell.

"Charli, isn't it?" Frank Goren asked with an uncertain smile.

"That's right," she nodded. He looked different than the last time she had seen him. He was alert, clean-shaven and wearing clean clothes. Although she disliked being distrustful of Bobby's brother, she kept a firm hold on the door to prevent his unwanted entry. "What can I do for you, Frank?"

"Is Bobby here?"

"No, he's working."

"I – I was really hoping to talk to him," Frank ran a hand over the back of his head and Charli thought of the many times Bobby had made a similar gesture. "I wanted to let him know that I've been getting help – that I'm clean and sober."

"That's great, Frank. I'll be happy to tell him for you," she offered him an encouraging smile. "Is your cell phone number still the same?"

"It is," he nodded. "Did – you and Bobby have kids, twins, don't you? I saw them the last time I was here…"

"They're sleeping," she replied, making certain that Frank realized he wasn't going to be allowed inside.

"OK – please, tell Bobby to call me."

"I will, Frank."

"I – I'm sorry, if I scared you the last time I was here. And that I didn't remember we'd met before. You used to visit our mother sometimes – and Bobby brought me to a cook out once, your parents, I think it was. You were there…"

"It was my aunt and uncle," Charli corrected him. The cook out had been in the back yard of the house Bobby and Charli now lived in. Bobby had been so excited to introduce his brother Frank to her brother, Jimmy. It had been different between them then, Bobby had overlooked Frank's problems in an attempt to maintain his family as best he could.

"Wow, I didn't realize… You were just a kid," Frank smiled at the memory. "You and Bobby have known each other a long time, haven't you?"

"Almost sixteen years," Charli told him. "He's a good man, Frank. The finest man I've ever known, and I'd die before I'd let you hurt him again."

"I don't want to hurt him, Charli. I just want to talk to him, to try to apologize. The last time I saw him, it didn't go so well…"

Charli recalled that night vividly. It had been the night that Bobby and Frank had argued viciously and Frank had pushed Bobby too far with his lies and innuendo. When Bobby had found Frank's crack pipe, that had been the end – and the beginning. Bobby had left Frank, lost and alone and come to Charli. It had been the night they'd made love for the first time, the night the twins were conceived.

"I'll tell him you just want to talk, Frank. It's all I can do…"

*************

"Damn it, Charli! I told you that I didn't want you talking to him again!" Bobby stormed later that evening when she told him of Frank's visit.

"I didn't let him in, Bobby and he was very respectful. He looked like he was clean. He was lucid and clear headed…" she began.

"And he wanted to borrow money, just a few dollars to hold him over," Bobby cut her off but Charli shook her head.

"He didn't ask for a dime and I didn't offer. He just wants to talk to you – to try to set things right."

"No! I won't do it," Bobby paced the kitchen, running a hand over the back of his neck and Charli was reminded of earlier that day when Frank made the same motion. "And if I find out he comes to see you again I'll…"

"You'll what, Bobby? Ground me for talking to him? Throw him in jail for trespassing?" Charli remained seated at the kitchen table, unable to believe that this hateful man was her husband. Her Bobby was loving and compassionate, but when it came to Frank, the man before her was cold and unforgiving.

"I don't want him anywhere near you or the twins, Charli. That's all there is to it and this isn't open for discussion," he stated in a way that caused her to fall silent. She refused to argue with him over something that he was so passionate about. She was a spectator when it came to his relationship with Frank.

She had been aware of the drugs and gambling. Bobby had confided in her over the years, telling her of his feelings of shame and helplessness. His inability to help Frank had been one of extreme self-recrimination for Bobby. She had been with Bobby at the hospital after he had been freed from Tate's Correctional. She knew that Frank had been responsible for Bobby's prolonged incarceration. That he hadn't called for help when Donnie had alerted his father that Bobby was in danger. And, although she despised him for that, she also knew that Frank's dependence on drugs had played a role in what had happened. It didn't excuse Frank's behavior, and she would never forgive him for the abuse Bobby had suffered, the worry he continued to suffer over Donnie's disappearance, but the men were brothers and that had to count for something. Hadn't Bobby helped her reconnect with her own sisters after years of estrangement?

"I'm going to take a shower," was all he said as he left her alone in the kitchen, seated at the table.

Charli remained there for a moment, her emotions a mixture of hurt and anger. She saw his cell phone sitting on the counter and did something she never would have, had Bobby at least considered her request. She retrieved his phone and located the piece of paper containing Frank's phone number, programming it into Bobby's phone before she plugged it into the charger and tossed the paper into the garbage.

Sighing, she walked into the study and found one of the new journals Bobby had given her for Christmas. Smiling, she ran her fingers lovingly over the leather bound book as she settled behind the desk. She and Bobby had agreed not to buy each other anything extravagant for the holiday, since they both knew the state of their finances. Instead, they bought clothes and several toys for the twins, who were still too young to comprehend what Christmas was about. On Christmas morning, Bobby had surprised her with the journals, all embossed with her initials, while Charli had given her husband several first edition books she had found by one of his favored authors.

Opening the journal, she gently pressed the spine before locating her glasses and reaching for a pen. She loved her husband more than she could ever express in words, but there were times that he tried her patience and rather than arguing, she found it was better to write her feelings down for later reflection. Of course, there were times when her temper flared and she had no choice but to voice her opinion. During those times, they would enter into a heated debate, sharing their viewpoints before agreeing to disagree or coming to terms with whatever the issue may be.

Charli had cherished her ability to state her opinion without fear of physical repercussions. Her father had not allowed for such freedoms in his home but once she was away from him, she had learned the importance of her convictions. When it came to Bobby's relationship with his brother, Charli knew it was a sensitive issue, and even though she stated her thoughts, she did not believe she had the right to attempt to force him to do anything that he didn't want to. If he chose not to contact Frank, Charli had to respect his wishes and support his decision.

She loved her husband and her life with him, but she had begun to feel uncertain as to his own desire to be in their marriage. Declan Gage was responsible for her doubts, but not without the help of Charli's own insecurities as to her ability to keep Bobby interested in her both physically and intellectually.

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey Logan was holding Claire in her lap, feeding her some mashed bananas at the kitchen table. Jimmy and Molly were in the living room, playing a game of Chutes and Ladders and Bailey couldn't help but smile at how well the two got along. Molly had been consistent in her hopes that Mike and Bailey would tell her they were having a baby but Mike hadn't broached the subject and Bailey feared bringing up the subject in case it might somehow destroy her new found happiness.

"Daddy!" Molly leapt up from the floor and ran to Mike as he came into the apartment.

"Hey, Little Bit," Mike smiled and collected his daughter into his arms for a hug, before he set her down. "Who's winning?" Mike asked Jimmy and the child beamed brightly at the man's attention.

"Molly is, but I'm catching up," he replied.

"Good job, Buddy," Mike said as he pulled off his leather jacket and hung it on the back of a kitchen chair. He turned his attention to Bailey, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to her lips. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself," she smiled up at him and cupped his cheek gently. "You look tired."

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," he countered.

"I am," she acknowledged. "You want to try?" she offered him the spoon to feed Claire, but Mike was quick to shake his head.

"No, that's OK. But thanks for the offer," he winked at her. "What time is Evie picking them up?"

"She thought she'd be here by seven so that she could get them home and to bed," Bailey replied. "I'll get dinner on the table if you hold Claire…"

"You think that's a good idea?"

"She won't bite you," Bailey began, but then couldn't help but smile. "Well, maybe she will, but you're bigger than her so I think you're safe."

Mike waited until Bailey stood up before holding out his arms to take Claire. The child went to him happily and Mike smiled in spite of his seeming reluctance. He leaned against the counter, speaking with Bailey as she took the pork roast out of the oven that she had been keeping warm. He told her about the afternoon after she left the restaurant, pausing to watch Claire as she pulled at the buttons of his shirt.

"You're a little charmer, aren't you?" he spoke to the child and Bailey's heart constricted in her chest, wondering how he would react if she were to tell him that she wanted to have a baby with him. Would he think she was too old? Would he remind her of his previous comments that he had never wanted children of his own? Bailey knew beyond any doubt that Mike loved Molly, but Molly wasn't an infant and required much less care than a newborn.

Giving herself a mental shake, Bailey called to Jimmy and Molly, telling them to wash their hands and come to the table. She poured each child a glass of milk before preparing their plates. She reached for Claire then, and Mike surrendered his hold, his gaze moving over her face.

"You OK?" he wanted to know.

"I'm fine," Bailey assured him, pushing away her thoughts as the children came out of the bathroom, playfully racing each other to the table. "Slow down," she cautioned them, smiling at their giggles.

Seated around the table, Mike listened to Jimmy and Molly talk about their days in school, his eyes straying to Bailey as she ate in between feeding Claire mashed potatoes. He had never considered himself the least bit paternal, but Molly had changed that impression and he loved her more than his life. But an infant was another challenge all together, and not one he was certain he'd be able to handle. As he watched his wife, though, the thought of watching her belly grow each day with a child conceived in love became an appealing notion.

*************

"I can't thank you enough for watching them," Evie smiled when she waited for Jimmy to gather his backpack and coat.

"It was no trouble," Bailey smiled. "I loved having them. Claire ate the food you sent for her along with some mashed potatoes."

"She eats like a little piggy," Evie laughed. "And she's not picky."

"Daddy held her, but he wouldn't change her diaper," Molly piped in. "I helped Mommy, but Daddy just watched. He didn't even want to touch the dirty diaper…"

"Remind me not to ever tell you any secrets," Mike chuckled. "She's a cute kid, but I'm not ready for the whole diaper thing yet," he told Evie.

"You never changed Molly's diaper?" Evie found that hard to believe, seeing how much the father and daughter loved each other.

"Never," Mike assured her, but didn't elaborate.

"And Bailey was OK with that?"

"I'm ready, Mommy," Jimmy interrupted the adults and the conversation ended as Evie bid them 'good night' and the trio left.

"And peace and quiet returns to the Logan household," Mike sighed with a teasing smile. "Come on, Little Bit, it's time for you to get to bed, school tomorrow."

"I really liked having Jimmy and Claire here," Molly said as she headed towards the bathroom, followed by her mother.

"So did I," Bailey replied. "Maybe we can have them over again, how would you like that?"

"Maybe they could spend the night," Molly suggested.

"Well, we'll see what their mommy thinks about that, OK?" Bailey's voice faded as she closed the bathroom door. Mike turned his attention to straightening up the kitchen and clearing the table, listening to the muted voices of mother and daughter coming from the bathroom.

In all of his life, he had never believed that he could be capable of such happiness, but the simple task of rinsing dishes was pleasurable as he allowed his mind to wander. He found that the ability to make Bailey smile had become key to his own contentment. The sharing of a knowing look or an inside joke between the two gave Mike a sense of right, a sense that, for the first time that he could remember, he belonged.

**Goren Home**

Bobby lay alone in bed attempting to collect his runaway thoughts. The idea of his brother at his house with Charli and the twins caused an anger and fear that he couldn't describe. Frank could be charming and lovable when the occasion called for it, and Bobby knew how accepting Charli could be. He wanted, no he corrected himself, he needed for her to understand how dangerous Frank was.

Bobby knew from experience how easy it was to fall under Frank's spell and Frank was extremely skilled at deceiving people who didn't know him well. Bobby hadn't always been immune to his brother. He had given Frank chance after chance, and given him money to buy himself out of trouble, only to have Frank show up again needing even more money.

Closing his eyes, the image of his mother sitting forlornly in her hospital bed waiting for Frank on her birthday flashed before him. Even though Bobby had made arrangements to meet with Frank so they could travel to Carmel Ridge together for their mother's birthday, Frank had never appeared, leaving Bobby to go alone. Frances had lashed out at Bobby, blaming him for Frank's absence and Bobby had made no attempt to correct her misconception. In their mother's eyes, Frank could do no wrong, while Bobby could do nothing right.

Draping an arm over his eyes, as if attempting to block out the memories, Bobby's thoughts moved to Charli. He wondered if she had begun to realize what a faulty image she had of him. In all the time they had known each other, her faith in him had never faltered. She had supported him during times that he hadn't even believed in himself and, even when her wisest choice of action would have been to cut all ties with him, she had remained the one constant in his tumultuous life. She deserved better than him. She deserved a man without the baggage that he carried with him.

Charli slipped between the sheets, turning on her side to face Bobby in the darkness. They rarely went to sleep angry with each other, and she didn't want to start now. She reached out to lay a hand on his arm.

"Are you awake?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Bobby replied just as softly, turning to face her.

"I'm sorry," she offered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Bobby said. "I overreacted."

"No, you didn't, not really," Charli told him. "I – I know you and Frank have a history that I can't begin to understand and I had no right to try to talk you into something you aren't comfortable with."

"And I know that you just want what's best for me," he said, moving his arm so that he could take her hand in his, his thumb tracing over her wedding ring as he spoke. "But Frank's a user, Chuck. Has been for a long time. He might not have asked you for anything, but there's a reason he showed up here. My mother's birthday's coming up and he's probably thinking it will soften me up enough to get me to give him another chance."

"And that's not going to happen?" Charli wanted to know.

"No, it's not. It can't, not only for me, but because of you and Jake and Emma. Where Frank's been there's nothing left behind but carnage."

"But, he's your brother," Charli tried again but felt Bobby stiffen and release her hand.

"He's not going to be happy until he destroys me, along with himself – and if that means hurting me through you and the twins, he'll do it without hesitation."

Charli fell silent then but rested her hand back on his and this time, Bobby didn't pull away. But it was also then that she noticed his wedding ring wasn't on his finger. Should she ask? Or, would Bobby only tell her she was being as insecure as Declan accused her of being?

"I love you," she whispered and for the first time since they'd been together, Bobby didn't reply. He was too lost in his thoughts of his family and the hurt that had been left in their wake. Hurt that he was determined didn't touch his wife or children.

*************

Bobby walked through the cemetery, grateful that he had left his overcoat in the car. For late winter, the days had been unseasonably warm while the nights returned to below freezing and this day had been no exception. Bright sunshine poured over the still green grass, a sharp contrast to his dismal mood. Bobby came to stand before the headstone that marked his mother's grave and stood, uncertain what to do now that he was there.

Charli had offered to go with him, but he had refused, doubtful of what his own reaction would be. When it came to his mother, his emotions were tumultuous at best. She had favored Frank, always comparing the brothers and Bobby always came up lacking. He had done the best he could, given the circumstances, but nothing he had done ever seemed to please her.

"You'd be so proud, Ma," he heard himself say the words aloud. "Charli and the – the twins. You'd love your grandchildren. Jake looks like me – Emma's got my nose, but she looks like Charli. I just wish – I wish you could be here to see them…" He broke off as he felt the emotion begin to rise in his throat and his voice cracked.

She had been so angry, so disappointed in him the night she had died. Bobby recalled her reaction to his query as to his parentage. The initial outrage before the admission that she hadn't ever known for certain which man was his father, William Goren or Mark Ford Brady. The evening she died, he had felt that his world had been torn asunder and nothing was as it had seemed.

He had told two people of the possibility that his father was a serial killer, Charli and Declan, trusting them both to keep his secret. The only other person who knew was Elizabeth Rodgers, when Bobby had approached her to perform the DNA test. With the birth of his own children, he had been compelled to learn the truth. The realization that his father was a convicted serial killer/rapist had been beyond appalling, and he now had to live with the fact.

The night he had told Charli, he had expected her to walk away from him. No one could possibly love a man whose father had committed such heinous acts, but Charli had remained unwavering in her love and commitment. Even now, he could hear her response to his comment that 'everything had changed'. Cupping his face in her hands, she had looked him in the eyes and stated very simply:

"Brady's always been your father, Bobby, you just didn't know it. So, you see, the only thing that's changed is the fact that now you do."

Standing in the cemetery, Bobby recalled her words, wishing he could believe them as Charli did. Her faith in him never faltered but for the life of him, he couldn't understand why. He saw himself for the failure he was, a man who couldn't even support his own family. Despite her insistence that she wanted to return to work, Bobby couldn't help but feel guilt over her need to do so. They had entered into a marriage, deeply in love and looking forward to the birth of their children. They had been in agreement that Charli would remain home with the twins until they were old enough to go to school before she returned to work. But he also knew that Charli hadn't realized the depth of debt Bobby had accumulated for his mother's care and his inability to get out from under it.

"Happy birthday, Ma," he spoke the words aloud as he leaned down to rest the flowers against the headstone. It was then that it caught his attention. Tucked alongside the headstone, he'd almost missed it. Picking it up, he looked around to see if he might catch sight of anyone who could have left it, or someone who might have seen who had left it. He looked down to find a gold frame containing a photograph of Frank and himself as children. Who? Frank. But why? To make me feel guilty and finally call him, Bobby assumed.

**Goren Home**

"Hello?" Charli answered the phone, not recognizing the number revealed by caller ID.

"Do you know where your husband is?" Declan Gage's voice cause Charli's stomach to turn. The last several weeks had been extremely tranquil without his interference.

"My husband is at work, Declan. Do you want me to tell him that you called?"

"I want you to open your eyes and walk away with whatever pride you can muster," the man replied in that tone Charli had grown to despise.

"Walk away? Why in the world would you think I should walk away? I happen to love my husband and he loves me."

"Loves you? Is that why he's been spending more and more time away from home? Because he loves you?"

"He's been working late," Charli told him, keeping her tone as even as possible although the coolness was evident.

"Are you being purposely obtuse? The man's seeing someone else, someone closer to his own age and shared interests. I know it's painful, but you need to know." The man's voice was so hateful as he spoke and it was obvious to Charli that he was enjoying the pain his words inflicted. "You don't still believe he married you because he loved you? He married you so his children weren't left fatherless like he was."

Charli hung up the telephone before Declan could go any farther and pressed a hand to her churning stomach. Bobby's work schedule had been keeping him away much later into the late night hours and when he came to bed, he'd been too tired to do much more than talk for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep. Charli missed their lovemaking but whenever she had tried to initiate an intimate encounter, Bobby was quick to remind her of his fatigue, or worse, he'd simply pull away from her and feign sleep.

The only time he was truly at ease lately was when he spent time with Jake and Emma. At those times, Bobby was the man Charli knew, the man she had married. As she walked through the house, she recalled the evenings he'd come to bed recently. There had been no showers before bed but he slipped in alongside her smelling of soap and shampoo. Was Declan right? Could Bobby possibly be involved with another woman? Charli didn't want to believe that her husband would be capable of such a betrayal, but Charli also knew that Declan spoke the truth when it came to Charli's own inexperience and inability to keep a man as fascinating as Bobby interested in her.

The sound of the telephone ringing again startled her out of her thoughts and Charli was quick to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chuck…" Bobby's voice was low and she knew he was at work and didn't want to be overheard.

"Hi," despite Declan's words, Charli couldn't deny her own love for the man on the other end of the phone.

"Do you think – would you be able to get a sitter for the twins later?"

"I could try. Why?"

"I – Well, it's about time I finished cleaning out my old apartment, don't you think?"

"I'd say so, yes," she smiled despite the upheaval in the pit of her stomach. "What time do you want to go over?"

They discussed the time Bobby felt he would be able to leave work, once he'd cleared it with Alex and told Charli he'd stop to retrieve boxes from a local grocery store to use in packing up the remainder of his belongings.

"There's that great little Chinese place, why don't you grab dinner for us?" Charli suggested, thinking that possibly it would give them time alone to talk, something she felt they desperately needed at the moment.

"I will," Bobby agreed easily. "Chuck…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you back," came her choked response as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She had longed to hear him say those words, but now she doubted he truly meant them.

*************

"And it was just lying on the ground by the headstone?" Charli studied the photo that Bobby had handed her. They stood in the kitchen of Bobby's apartment as Charli reheated the chicken and broccoli in a sauté pan since the microwave had long ago been disposed of.

"I didn't see anyone, but – it had to be Frank," he told her, taking the photo back from her.

"He could be trying to make contact with you anyway he can," she reasoned as she helped herself to a piece of shrimp toast. "I'm surprised he wasn't waiting at the cemetery for you to show up, if he's really that desperate to see you."

Bobby considered her words as he studied the photograph.

"You think – you want me to call him, don't you?" he asked her.

"Do I want you to call him? Yes, Bobby, I do. So that you and Frank can reconcile? No, not unless that's what you want. But, I do think that you need the opportunity for a rational conversation with your brother. You need a chance to tell him exactly why you feel the need to sever ties with him, and if for no other reason to maybe find out where Donny is."

At the mention of Donny's name, Bobby's gaze met Charli's and a smile graced his handsome face. She knew of his desire for information on his nephew. While he had family on his mother's side, they had long ago lost contact when Frances' mental condition deteriorated, so it was understandable he felt a need to connect with Donny.

"I'll have to track down his phone number," Bobby began.

"No, you don't," Charli replied. "I – I shouldn't have done it, but you were so adamant that you wouldn't talk to Frank – and I didn't know what else to do."

"What did you do?" Bobby asked, studying her upturned face.

"I programmed Frank's number into your phone – just in case you changed your mind. I know it was sneaky and I'm sorry but..."

"You don't need to be sorry," he told her with the hint of a smile teasing his lips.

They ate dinner together and while Charli longed to turn the conversation to her doubts and Declan's claims, Bobby was too engrossed in thoughts of the photo and the possibility of getting any information on Donny. There would be time for them to talk later, Charli decided. They'd finish with the apartment, dispose of anything Bobby no longer wanted and take home the items he did and then she would broach her insecurities and Declan's insistence that Bobby not only didn't love her, but had sought the attention of another woman.

After they had eaten, Charli disappeared into the bathroom to pack up the contents in the cabinet and under the sink, before cleaning the small room thoroughly. She heard Bobby moving around in the bedroom as he pulled his remaining clothes out of the closet and sorted them into two piles, one for the Salvation Army and the other pile to take home.

"What else do you want me to do?" Charli asked, joining him in the bedroom.

"I think that's about it," Bobby looked around the empty room. "Let me load up the truck and you can head home if you want. I'll finish up and get rid of all the trash. I need to drop off my keys with the landlord…"

On the way out, Charli realized she hadn't cleaned up after dinner but Bobby was quick to assure her:

"I'll just toss everything. Unless there's something you want, there's nothing worth keeping."

Once the SUV was packed, Charli pulled open the driver's side door and turned to face Bobby.

"I'll be home as soon as I finish here," he told her. He leaned down to press a light kiss to her lips, but Charli came up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss as she slid her arms around his neck.

Rather than pushing her away, as Charli feared he might, Bobby wound his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him as he plundered her mouth hungrily. Their tongues mated as Bobby's hands caressed her like a man starved. He broke the kiss reluctantly, his breathing ragged as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Charli told him, her voice trembling as she smoothed her hands over his chest.

"I love you, Chuck," he replied with such emotion that Charli cupped his face in her hands and tipped his head so their gazes met and she searched his eyes for any indication that her doubts held merit. Instead she saw her own doubt reflected in his chocolate brown gaze.

"Hurry home," she whispered. "I think we need to talk…"

Bobby waited while she pulled out of the parking lot before returning to the apartment. The kitchen was the only room that required his attention and he knew it wouldn't take long. His gaze fell on a photo album resting on the top of a box he had left by the door and carried it with him to the stove. He laid it on the counter and leafed through the pages as he reached for a fork and speared a piece of broccoli from the frying pan. He lost himself in the memories and sadness that had been his childhood for several moments before he retrieved his cell phone and located Frank's number that Charli had programmed in for him.

When there was no answer, Bobby decided not to leave a message. While he and Logan had worked undercover prior to Mike's retirement, Bobby had encountered a street person who had met Frank. During a conversation, the man had told Bobby that Frank had found an apartment not too far from where a group of homeless men had camped. There were only a few buildings in the vicinity and Bobby felt he would have no trouble in tracking his brother down.

He finished cleaning the kitchen and disposed of all of the left over food and unwanted cooking utensils before he took his final box to the Mustang. He met with the landlord briefly, turning over his keys and verifying his mailing address before heading home. He wanted nothing more than to sit down with Charli and discuss the fears he'd been harboring for far too long.

The sound of his cell phone ringing drew him from his thoughts and he answered with a sigh:

"Goren."

**Goren Home**

Charli checked on Jake and Emma before she headed into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Bobby had called her to let her know that Alex had called him to come to a crime scene. As she slipped on her nightgown and got into bed, she heard Declan's words replaying in her head:

"_Are you being purposely obtuse? The man's seeing someone else, someone closer to his own age and shared interests. I know it's painful, but you need to know. You don't still believe he married you because he loved you? He married you so his children weren't left fatherless like he was."_

Tears fell as she closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep. She wanted Bobby to be happy. The man deserved it more than any other person she knew, but she had hoped that happiness would be with her and their children. As she lay alone in the darkness, Charli feared that the happiness her husband sought would be without her.

**End Chapter 1**

Author's Note: Reference was made to events that occurred in "Shattered Haven" by judyg and "Bum Rush" by spookycc and judyg


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to both spookycc and ciaddict for the beta services and support for this chapter. **

**Haven in a Storm**

**Chapter 2**

**Megan Wheeler's Apartment**

Megan ran a hand through her short hair and studied the results of the pregnancy test she held in her other hand, certain that she must have read it incorrectly. She hadn't. Sighing, she set the wand on the counter and pondered her reflection in the mirror. She missed her first menstrual cycle within three weeks of Colin's arrest, but she hadn't thought much of it, assuming it was stress. The following weeks had been such an upheaval after Logan's unexpected retirement that she was again thrown into another whirlwind and almost overlooked another missed period…almost.

While grocery shopping the previous evening, it occurred to her that she had missed her second period and the possibility that she might be pregnant had hit her. Had she planned on having children? Yes, of course. Someday, not now. And definitely not fathered by a man who had lied to and betrayed her. Colin Ledger was facing prison time for his crimes and Megan had no desire to see the man, let alone share a child with him.

Turning away from the mirror, she headed into her bedroom to dress and pay a visit to one of the only people she felt would understand her dilemma.

**Lennie B's**

Bailey carried a tray to a corner table and repeated their lunch orders as she set the plates in front of each of the women. The restaurant was becoming increasingly popular and was experiencing a lot of regular visitors. This group was no exception. A quartet of women in their late sixties who arrived every Wednesday afternoon and always insisted on being seated at the same table and having Bailey for their waitress.

As she moved away from the table, she looked up to see Megan Wheeler standing just inside the door. The detective's gaze moved around the bar and Bailey came to stand alongside her.

"Mike had to run a few errands," Bailey told her. "He should be back in a little bit if you have time to wait."

"Actually, I wasn't looking for Mike. I was hoping you might have some time to talk," Megan replied and Bailey heard something in the other woman's voice she had never heard before – fear and uncertainty.

Once Bailey had asked Evie to watch her tables, she led Megan back to the office and closed the door. She waited for Megan to begin, aware of the turmoil that Mike's ex-partner was experiencing.

"I'm sorry to bother you – it looks like the restaurant's busy…"

"We're doing very well," Bailey replied with a smile. "Mike and Jimmy have made a real go of this place. But that's not why you're here, I'm sure."

"No, it's not. I – I don't even know where to begin," Megan said.

"I've found the beginning is usually the best place and I'm in no hurry so if you need time, I can wait."

"You and Mike – you're doing good?"

"Mike and I are doing great," Bailey couldn't even begin to hide the happiness in her voice, nor did she want to.

"I'm happy for you, that's wonderful. You both – if anyone deserves to be happy you two definitely do."

"Thank you, Megan," Bailey replied. "I think he's missed you – you haven't been around and he feels guilty for everything that happened with Colin…"

"It wasn't Mike's fault. He may have pushed the issue – and Driver may not have gone after Logan or me had Mike not been such a thorn in her side, but that doesn't change the fact that Colin was guilty. I'd rather know than marry him and live a lie, so if anything, Mike did me a favor," Wheeler offered her a weak smile.

"And that's not what this is about either, is it?"

"No, it's not. It's – personal and I need to ask you some questions, about the rape and the choices you made. If you don't mind, that is." Megan was quick to add, not wanting to dig up any bad memories for Bailey.

"What do you need to know?" Bailey sat on the desk, facing Megan, who settled on the small sofa against the wall.

"After the rape, I'm sure you were devastated and then realizing you were pregnant. How could you even consider keeping the baby? Rick Denton did something vile and unconscionable to you and Molly is living proof of that…"

"My daughter is a gift that I am grateful for every day of my life, Megan," Bailey corrected her. "I was engaged to a very decent, caring man when I was attacked – I wasn't able to allow him near me – no matter how much he might have wanted to help me, I didn't want him to look at me, let alone touch me. When I realized I was pregnant, I think that I was still in shock but Adam was insistent that I have an abortion. He was convinced that it would be wrong to bring a child into this world that was conceived in such a horrible way – And I even made an appointment, I went to the clinic – Hell, I was in the room in the paper gown waiting for the doctor…"

"But yet, you didn't go through with it. You chose to keep the baby, why?"

"Why? What Rick did to me was the single most horrible thing that has ever happened to me – He had been part of my family. I trusted him, loved him like a brother and he destroyed me. But, as I sat in that room, waiting for the doctor, I had time to think and all I could think of was that this child was also part of me – and that out of something so unspeakable – she might be the only good thing that could possibly come from it. And, honestly, if it hadn't been for Molly, I'm not sure what would have happened to me."

"Do you ever look at her and remember? Do you see Rick or feel that she was a mistake?"

Bailey paused, considering Megan's words carefully before she replied:

"At first, I think it might be possible I did, but once I held her and realized that I was responsible for that tiny little life? No, I've never regretted keeping her and when I see her I can't see violence or pain. She's so pure and good that I see **her**, I don't see me or Rick. I see a beautiful child that has made such a difference in my life and I can't imagine that life without her.

"I wouldn't wish what Rick did to me on anyone, but I wouldn't give up Molly for anything in this world – so I have to believe that things happen for a reason." Bailey studied Megan for a moment as the other woman remained silent. "Does anyone else know?"

"Know what?" Megan met Bailey's gaze.

"That you're pregnant."

"I didn't – I gave myself away?"

"I knew you were pregnant the minute you walked in the door, but your questions were a definite give away," Bailey told her. "Are you considering an abortion?"

"I don't know that I could do this – a baby with a man who was not at all what I thought him to be…" Tears filled Megan's eyes and she cursed herself. She wanted to be strong, to make her decision with a clear head. "I just – I'm always in control. I always know what to do and I just do it. But this – I always planned on having a family with a man I loved and trusted. I planned on my children having a mother and a father."

"I think we all want that, in a perfect world. But we're both old enough and wise enough to know that the world isn't perfect. All we can do is make choices based on what we think is best for us and then live with those choices.

"All you can do is what you think is best, Megan," Bailey slid off the desk and came to kneel in front of her. "I won't say a word to anyone. But just so you know, I'll support whatever you decide and if you need someone with you, whether to end the pregnancy or buy baby furniture, all you have to do is call me."

Megan looked down at Bailey and for the first time since the two had met, she didn't see a woman whom she believed had lied and deceived Mike. She didn't see someone capable of using another human being for her own means. Instead, she saw the warmth and understanding of a woman who hadn't judged her or tried to force an opinion on her. She saw Bailey Logan, her friend.

**Pocono Mountains, Pennsylvania**

Charli carried her orange juice onto the back porch of Jacob and Maggie's cabin and inhaled the fresh cold air deeply. While the New York City winter had been warm, mild days, Pennsylvania's were seasonably cold, but with very little snow. She sat on the top stair, resting her feet on the one below and allowed her mind to wander to the place it had been every waking moment since she'd received the phone call.

"_Charli, Fr – Frank's – dead…" His voice had been strained. He'd been crying and could barely get the words out._

"_What?! Bobby, what did you say?"_

"_I was on my way to his apartment – there was a crime scene and I – I stopped. It was Frank. He – he leapt from the window…"_

She had forgotten everything at that moment, her hurt and anger pushed to the background as she wanted only to comfort and console her husband. She waited for him to become more coherent as he explained the events as he knew them.

When he arrived home that evening, they had discussed the seriousness of the situation in more detail. Bobby was calmer but restless and paced the room as they talked. While it had been first believed that Frank had jumped, Dr. Rodgers soon determined that he had been pushed, after having been dosed with a paralytic drug.

"_Who would want to murder Frank, Bobby?"_

"_N – Nicole Wallace," he had told her. "Nicole killed Frank." There was no doubt in Bobby's mind. "You – you need to leave. I want you to take Jake and Emma and go away until I catch her."_

"_What? No! Absolutely not!" Charli objected. "The safest place for us is with you!"_

"_No, don't you understand? I don't want you here!"_

The words still echoed in Charli's head and they still hurt just as deeply as the moment Bobby had uttered them. She had felt herself pale and back away from him. He covered his mouth with his hand as if he couldn't believe he had spoken them aloud himself.

"_I didn't – I don't mean it that way, Chuck. I need to be able to concentrate and if I'm worried about you, I can't…"_

Charli stood silently, watching him for a moment before she said simply:

"_I'll go pack. We'll leave as soon as I'm done."_

"_I'll call Carolyn and Mitchell."_

"_No, I don't want them with me," Charli stated. "If I go, I go alone or with someone of my own choosing."_

"_You're not going alone…"_

"_You want me gone, Bobby – You have no choice in how I leave," Charli told him before she left the room._

"You're up early," Jimmy Deakins' voice startled her as he spoke from the doorway. "Or haven't you been to sleep yet?"

"I got a few hours," she told him. "I made coffee."

"Thanks. You doing OK?"

"No, not really," she stated. "I don't want to be here. I want to be home – I want to know that Bobby's alright…"

"Charli, if you were home, there'd be no way he'd be able to leave you so that he could do his job. Nicole Wallace murdered Frank and Bobby knows what a cunning, conniving witch she can be. You and the twins are better off here, let Bobby do his job," the retired Captain advised.

Although Charli knew he spoke the truth, she still worried about her husband. She knew his determination and focus when it came to his work. When the cases weren't personal, he gave himself above and beyond what was required. Now that his brother who had been murdered, Charli feared that Bobby would become too focused on finding Nicole and that all else would cease to matter. Her concern wasn't for herself but for Bobby. The only reason she had agreed in any manner to come to the cabin was to take the twins out of the way of any possible harm.

**Goren Home**

Bobby opened his eyes and took a moment to focus on where he was. The sofa in the living room, he realized and sat up to clear the sleep from his brain. The silence in the house was deafening and for a man once accustomed to living alone, he found that he now despised his solitary existence. The need to keep his family safe, however, was his first priority and if it meant separation, then he had to adapt until they could come home.

He walked into the kitchen and found the coffeemaker sitting empty. Funny, he smiled sadly, how something as simple as fresh coffee waiting for him each morning could make him feel so loved and wanted. Rather than fussing to make a pot, he headed upstairs to shower before heading out to work. He stood under the spray of water and allowed his mind to wander over the events of the last few days.

The only things he was certain of were that Frank was dead and Nicole Wallace had murdered him. He had been called to the hospital as Declan Gage's next of kin when an attempt was made on his mentor's life. The circumstances had been eerily similar to a murder committed by Nicole Wallace several years earlier.

Declan's involvement did little to ease his mood. Bobby wondered when the man had begun babbling so incessantly. He had never noticed it before, but it was something that now took its toll on Bobby's already frazzled nerves.

He and Eames traveled to Phoenix to visit Gwen Chapel, only to be led to Pittsfield, Massachusetts where a package had been waiting for him. Inside the box was a human heart. At first, Bobby feared the heart was Donny's, but Rodgers confirmed the heart to be Nicole's beyond any doubt on her part. Ross, unfamiliar with Nicole's resourcefulness, accepted Rodgers' examination as fact. But Bobby had been shocked and disappointed by Eames' own acquiescence and lashed out at her in anger and frustration.

When Ross ordered a check on Bobby's finances and further challenged him about his paternity, Bobby lost his temper, practically threatening the Captain while Eames stood by, too shocked to react. Before he stormed from the room, he revealed to both his boss and partner that Mark Ford Brady was his biological father. It took Bobby only a brief instant to realize that he had become a suspect in Frank's murder. Someone was trying to frame him and they were doing an excellent job of it.

Adding to the appearance of Bobby's slow descent into insanity was his outburst in Rodgers' lab. She had betrayed his confidence and he had been beyond angry. Not only with her, but at the entire absurdity of the situation he found himself in. A suspect in his brother's murder, his financial and personal embarrassments being paraded in front of his boss and partner and the knowledge that the man he had looked upon as a father seemed to be slipping away from him. But above all, he was a man who missed his family, he wanted his wife and children home, but feared that they would leave him because of the very reasons he was raging against.

Leaving the house, he thought back over the last few days, recalling the comments Declan had made. Sly comments, uttered when no one else could hear him, about Charli's absence in Bobby's 'time of need' and all the things that Declan found to be lacking in her. Distaste for the fact that Bobby had allowed her to come between Goren and 'the game' seemed to be at the forefront for Declan's disgust with the young woman.

"She's no good for you, you know," Declan commented when Bobby had driven him to his apartment from the hospital. "She's a distraction that you don't need – that you can't afford right now. You've lost your focus ever since the moment you bedded her…"

Approaching the Mustang, his cell phone rang and he answered it anxiously, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, it's me," Eames' voice greeted him, and Bobby's disappointment resonated in his deep voice as he asked.

"What is it?"

**Interrogation Room**

**1 Police Plaza**

Bobby sat across the table from Declan, knowing the man spoke the truth about the events he had put into motion, but fighting against the words as they entered his muddled brain. "You're free now, Bobby. You're free…"

The words were the ramblings of a man who had lost his grip on reality. Declan truly believed that having Nicole kill Frank, and then murdering Nicole himself, had been done in Bobby's best interest, regardless of the consequences that followed. Sitting across from Declan in the interrogation room, Bobby choked back his tears as he tried to comprehend what had driven Declan to take such drastic action.

"You – How…," Bobby began but fell silent, covering his mouth yet again with his hand. "Ch – Charli, and the twins – are they 'dead weight', too? Is that how you see them?"

"The twins? No, no, not the twins," Declan shook his head, both men oblivious to the fact that Ross and Eames watched them from the opposite side of the one-way mirror. "They're your family, now. You'll make a wonderful father – you'll be as close to them as I was with Jo."

Bobby had to fight the snort of hateful laughter that threatened to break free, certain that if it started, he'd be unable to silence it. Declan was the worst example of a parent Bobby may have ever come across. Why had it taken him so long to realize it?

"What about Charli? She's my wife – my family…"

"She's the worst of the bunch," Declan spat. "She's the reason that I did this in the first place. To reengage you and get you firing on all cylinders again. Now that she's out of the picture, you'll get back on track, get refocused on your work…"

"She's not 'out of the picture'," Bobby's voice was dangerously low, his anger building towards this man he had once respected and admired. "I sent her away to keep her safe – to keep Nicole away from her."

"Nicole?" Declan's laugh resembled that of a mad man. "Why do you think I killed her when I did?"

Bobby studied the man in silence, shaking his head as he waited for the reply. It had slowly occurred to Bobby that Declan had indeed begun a descent into madness. At first he had been reluctant to admit it, even to himself, but now as he sat across the table from his mentor, Bobby knew that Declan's decline into insanity would be irreversible.

"I knew once Frank was dead, you'd want her and the children safe. That Charli would be out of harm's way and under police protection. I told Nicole I wanted Charli dead first but she wouldn't do it. She said Frank would be the easier mark, so she did away with him first. And when it came time for her to go after that wife of yours, she refused. She actually told me there was no reason to go after Charli. It never occurred to me," Declan broke off, waving a dismissive finger in circles. "She was as taken with that Donovan woman as you."

"You killed – Nicole Wallace is dead because she wouldn't kill Charli for you?" Bobby's hand returned to cover his mouth again, silently thanking God for Nicole's refusal even as he mourned the loss of his brother.

**Lennie B's**

Mike came from the back room carrying several bottles that he set alongside the cash register, acutely aware of his wife as she talked to a couple at the bar. Since Jimmy and Angie had gone to the Poconos with Charli, schedules had to be rearranged to make certain there was adequate coverage at all times. Mike was attempting to carry the majority of the workload, but Bailey was proving herself an invaluable member of the partnership. He still didn't know how she was able to manage everything that she did, and make it look so easy. Besides working extra hours at the restaurant, she still found time for Molly, the apartment was spotless and the laundry seemed to always be done.

Bailey left the bar most nights before Mike, in order to get Molly home and settled. By the time Mike got home, both mother and daughter would be asleep. He'd shower and slip into bed alongside Bailey and fall into an exhausted slumber. Watching her now, he cursed the irony of the situation. Since the first time they had made love, Bailey had been as eager as Mike to explore their intimacy, but now fatigue and conflicting schedules made it almost impossible.

"I need a vodka and tonic," Bailey's voice broke into his thoughts. He felt her breasts brush against his arm as she leaned in to retrieve the bottle of vodka he had just set down. "You OK? You seem a million miles away…"

"I'm fine," he assured her with a wink. "Just wishing we could close this place early and head home to bed."

"You've got to be exhausted," she sympathized.

"I wasn't planning on either of us sleeping," he informed her softly as he ran his hand lightly up her arm before dropping a light kiss on her lips. He turned his attention to a newcomer at the bar and Bailey felt her cheeks grow warm at the implication of his words.

Forcing herself to focus, Bailey prepared the drink and delivered it before she slipped into the kitchen. She had missed her time with Mike, as selfish as she knew that might sound. Although she woke in his arms each morning, their days were too hectic at the moment for them to truly have any 'alone' time.

*************

"Did you talk to Jimmy or Angie today?" Bailey asked several hours later as she locked the front door.

"No, I tried to call Jimmy, but got his voice mail. I'm thinking service at that cabin has to be hit or miss at best. Bobby said it's pretty far off the beaten path," Mike told her as he rinsed the last of the glasses and reached for a towel to dry his hands.

"I've left Charli a couple messages myself but she's not getting back to me. I'm worried about her. The day she was leaving she sounded pretty steamed with Bobby and the situation…"

"Well, Bobby's doing what any good husband and father would do. Getting his family out of harm's way," Mike defended his friend. "I'd do the same thing."

"And I'd be just as pissed as Charli," Bailey advised him as she double-checked the door and turned off the large neon sign in the front window.

"Why? For us loving our wives and children and wanting you to be safe?" Mike watched her as she came around the bar to stand in front of him. She tipped her head back to study him thoughtfully.

"And we love our husbands and want to make sure that you're safe," she told him. "So why is it so hard to understand that we'd want to stay where you are?"

"Because we're better able to handle the situation…"

"Why? Because you're men?" Bailey challenged. "You think just because you're taller and have a deeper voice you're better able to handle the situation?"

"Taller, stronger, more level headed, less emotional," Mike countered with the hint of a teasing light in his hazel eyes.

"Excuse me? Did you actually say 'less emotional'?" Bailey chuckled. "If I remember correctly, I wasn't the one who wound up in jail for an emotional outburst when I felt the need to beat the hell out of someone."

"That was different! I was defending my family." Mike stated firmly but Bailey raised her hand dismissively and turned away from him.

"It was not different. Your actions were based on anger and hatred, dangerous emotions for a level headed man…" She stated as she pushed open the swinging door leading into the kitchen and walked through.

Mike followed behind her, prepared to continue their debate but when his gaze fell on a neatly packed box, he asked:

"What's this?"

"I asked Art to make us dinner to take home," she replied, prepared to pick up the box, but Mike stepped forward and took it from her.

"You did, did you?" he inhaled the aroma of garlic. "What's the occasion?"

"Alone time," she told him, retrieving her purse from beneath one of the workstations.

"Excuse me?" he raised a curious eyebrow even as he followed her back into the bar area.

"Molly's spending the night with Evie, so you and I can go home and enjoy a late dinner and just relax and spend some time together…" she began but then was quick to add. "If – if you want to, that is."

"Oh, baby, I most definitely want to," Mike assured her, coming to stand close behind her as she turned off the lights and pulled open the front door. He spoke so close to her ear that Bailey felt the reverberations of his deep voice in the pit of her stomach, his meaning crystal clear.

**Logan Apartment**

Mike carried the box as he followed Bailey up the stairs to their apartment. Although the conversation had remained on daily topics and Molly, Mike had been acutely aware of Bailey as she drove home. Now all he wanted was to get her in his arms – and bed.

He set the box on the counter before he turned to lock the door. Bailey kicked off her shoes as she crossed the living room to turn on the stereo. She adjusted the station to an 'oldies' channel and joined Mike in the kitchen. He emptied the box while she set the table.

"Do you want me to heat anything up?" she asked, but Mike shook his head as he removed the lid from the aluminum container.

"Everything's still warm," he told her, but knew he'd eat ice-cold scampi rather than waste time reheating it. Even though he was hungry, food was the last thing on his mind but to rush Bailey wouldn't be in her best interest. She had continued to see Dr. Kessler on her own in an attempt to delve further into her recovery. She had willingly allowed Mike to take the initiative in their intimacy on numerous occasions, but when it came time for them to make love, Bailey could not allow Mike to move over her, she had needed to remain in control.

Bailey retrieved a beer for Mike and a Dr. Pepper for herself, before joining him at the table. Mike spooned rice onto their plates, before he covered it with the shrimp, garlic and butter mixture. They ate and fell into an easy conversation about the restaurant and schedules, Bailey wanting to relieve some of the burden off Mike.

"I don't like the idea of splitting shifts," Mike shook his head. "We'd never get to see each other."

"But it's not fair that you're working so many hours, Mike. You can't do it all yourself, you're exhausted. Besides, you need to keep up with your family responsibilities," Bailey teased.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, but his hazel eyes were alight with amusement.

"We need to keep your strength up. How else are you going to put up with a young daughter who demands your attention and a wife who misses being awakened at all hours of the night to make love?"

"Oh, and I haven't been fulfilling my husbandly duties, is that it?" he questioned, raising a curious eyebrow as Bailey carried their plates to the sink. He rose and followed behind her, pinning her between the counter and his body. Moving her hair out of his way, Mike began to rain tender kisses along the side of her throat. "You could always wake me up, you know." he whispered as his tongue traced the outer shell of her ear.

"I could, but with you being older and all…" Bailey teased and squealed when Mike's teeth nipped her earlobe lightly and his hands began stroking along her sides before settling on her hips.

"With me being so old and all, I think we need to get to bed," he pulled her back against him and directed her towards the living room, keeping her back securely against his chest. "I'm not sure I can keep my eyes open much longer." But the words were spoken in a tone that left Bailey in no doubt of Mike's intentions.

"Oh, I love this song!" Bailey said as the soft strains of Chris Isaak's voice began to sing "Wicked Game" and turned in Mike's arms. "Dance with me?" she requested but Mike's arms were already around her waist and he moved to the slow, seductive music.

Bailey slid her arms around his neck as the rhythm took over and the fluidity of the song seemed to invade her body. She felt Mike's breath, warm against her temple as he lowered his mouth close to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice slightly husky.

"I love you, too," Bailey assured him as she tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. "And I never thought …"

"You never thought – what?"

"Just – I never thought that I'd fall in love, not after everything. And then to find myself in love with you and to be so happy. You saved me from being a sad, lonely woman and I …" Bailey broke off, as if too embarrassed to continue, which caused Mike to raise his head and lean back to study her.

"B?"

Rather than respond, Bailey withdrew from Mike's arms, and laying her hand on his chest, she pushed him gently backwards. He stumbled only slightly, before he found himself seated on the sofa, watching his wife as she continued to move to the seductive melody. His hazel eyes moved over her, taking in her bare feet, black trousers and white blouse, before returning to her face. Their gazes locked, and Mike saw in her eyes what she was trying to put into words. Sitting back, he placed his elbow on the arm of the sofa and rested his chin in his hand, watching her intently.

Bailey allowed the music to move through her as her fingers undid the buttons of her shirt. Slowly, one at a time, they were loosened and the material fell open to reveal a white bra. Mike's gaze moved over her lace covered breasts and the skin of her midriff before turning to Bailey's face. He could see her hesitancy reflected in her brown eyes, even as she slipped the blouse off and twirled it teasingly before tossing it away.

Her body continued to move as she turned her back to Mike, drawing his attention to her butt as she undid her trousers. His deep chuckle warmed her as she did her best shimmy and the black pants slid down her legs. She stepped out of them and turned back to face her husband, standing before him in just her bra and white French cut panties. Bailey saw his gaze darken and watched as he moved ever so slightly, but his eyes never strayed from her body.

Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra but was quick to cross her arms in front of herself to hold it in place. Mike sat forward, resting his arms on his legs and entwining his fingers as if to refrain from touching her, but in anticipation of her next move. Deliberately, Bailey slid the straps of the bra off one arm and then the other, before she tossed it on top of her blouse. Before she could cover her breasts, she heard Mike murmur softly:

"Don't – you're beautiful…"

While Bailey didn't believe herself to be the beauty Mike claimed, it was the huskiness of his deep voice, his desire, that gave her the courage to stand before him. She closed her eyes for an instant and heard the music. She hooked her fingers into the elastic of her panties and moved her hips with the sensual beat. Once the material slid to her ankles, she stepped out of them and stretched her arms above her head as she gyrated ever so slowly in a circle, allowing Mike an unobstructed view of her body.

She faced him again and became fully aware of the fire in his eyes as it warmed her body in a gentle caress. She saw him shift positions and realized that his discomfort was caused by his own arousal and the confines of his clothes. Growing more confident, she lowered her arms and walked towards the sofa. When Mike would have stood, Bailey shook her head, pushing him back as she straddled his lap and pressed her mouth lightly to his, drawing back before he could deepen the kiss.

"No," she whispered, capturing his wrists gently before his skin came in contact with hers. "Not yet."

With a smile teasing the corners of his full lips, Mike studied her through eyes half-closed with desire before she brought her face close to his. Rather than the kiss he expected, Bailey traced his lips with the tip of her tongue while her fingers unfastened the buttons of his shirt before she parted the material. She stroked her fingers over his chest as her lips moved along his cheek before her tongue and teeth nipped and teased his ear. She turned her attention to his other ear as she pulled his shirt free of his jeans. Mike shifted his position in an effort to help remove his shirt, the movement pressing his chest against her breasts and bringing the front of his jeans in contact with the juncture of her thighs.

Mike heard Bailey's soft intake of breath even as her tongue dipped into his ear and her hands smoothed over his chest. Mike tossed his shirt out of the way but refrained from placing his hands on her. Instead he rested his arms along the back of the sofa, amazed at his own self-control. Bailey's lips moved lower as she rained kisses along his collarbone and shoulder before she moved off his lap and knelt between his legs.

"B…" Mike began to protest, but his wife's fingers undoing the fastenings of his jeans silenced him, his eyes mesmerized by the sight of her as she worked his zipper gently down. When she tugged at the waistband of his jeans and boxers, Mike lifted his hips up off the sofa, helping her to pull them down and off his legs, taking his shoes and socks with them.

If asked, Mike would never have thought his calves or knees would be particularly sensitive, but as Bailey's fingers raked lightly over his skin as she rained kisses slowly over his knees and up his thighs, Mike realized how wrong he was. The feel of Bailey's hair brushing over his legs as she moved against him only added to the sensations and his soft whisper turned into a strangled moan when her fingers closed around his arousal as her lips continued to move upward.

When her tongue touched the tip of his manhood, Mike's fingers dug into the material of the sofa while his eyes never left her. It was beyond erotic to watch as she took his hard length into her mouth as far as she was able and to know that this woman loved and trusted him. As he watched the movement of her head and felt her fingers dig into the muscles of his thighs, Mike knew he had to touch her, to arouse her as she was him, even as he fought the instinct to thrust his hips upwards.

"Bailey," his voice was a husky groan. "Damn it, honey, please…" Her fingers flexed against his skin and he saw, and felt, the slight nod of her head. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he tugged gently to draw her up onto the sofa. Mike pressed her back against the cushions as his mouth claimed hers and the fingers of his left hand teased her nipple erect before moving along her stomach to part her thighs.

His tongue stroked against hers, imitating the movement of his fingers as he battled the urge to lay her down and situate his larger body over hers. He knew he had to retain enough presence of mind not to steer their lovemaking into any position that Bailey would find threatening and cause her to push him away. Mike recognized the signs of her approaching orgasm and raised his lips from hers to study her passion-glazed expression.

"I love you," he whispered before he trailed kisses along her chest to lave a nipple as his fingers and thumb continued to work their magic on her. His breath was hot against her skin as he coaxed: "Don't fight it, B, let it happen. Let me feel you…" Even as he spoke the words, Bailey's climax washed over her, her muscles clamping tightly around Mike's fingers as her hips raised up off the sofa in an effort to keep them buried deep inside her.

It was Bailey's turn to tangle her fingers in Mike's hair and drag his face to hers for a deep, tender kiss full of love and promise. Their tongues mated and Bailey's hands caressed Mike's chest and stomach, moving lower to capture his erection in her grasp.

Without breaking the kiss, Mike began to rise from the sofa and pulled Bailey with him, but to his surprise, she shook her head and drew him back down as she lay down on the sofa. Mike lifted his mouth from hers to look down at her, meeting her gaze as he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Please," she whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "I want you…"

"Oh, baby, I want you, too," he assured her, his deep voice husky with his desire. "I just don't want to do anything that will hurt you."

"It's OK, Mike," she brought his mouth down to hers as she raked her fingers along his chest and stomach, before taking his thickness in her gentle grasp to guide him inside her.

Even as he felt her heat tighten around his aching erection, Mike fought to maintain control in case Bailey should call upon him to stop. Opening his eyes, he studied her face to find her eyes closed. This worried him since it was the darkness that brought out memories of the horror that had been Rick Denton.

"Bailey," he kept his voice low, not wanting to frighten her.

"I trust you, Mike," she replied opening her eyes and their gazes met. "You're my husband, Mike Logan, and I trust you…"

Mike saw the certainty of her words reflected in her fawn brown eyes and felt the tears that burned his own hazel eyes. They had breached the last hurdle of Bailey's recovery. She trusted him beyond question and was proving it to him by asking him to take control of their lovemaking.

Maddeningly slow, Mike began to move inside her, as her eyes drifted closed, overcome by the love and desire she felt for her husband. Bailey wrapped her legs around him and she whispered to him, telling him how wonderful he felt inside her and how much she longed to please him. He felt her legs tighten as her second orgasm claimed her and Mike thrust deeply inside her, allowing his own release to overtake him. Careful not to crush her beneath his greater weight, Mike leaned close to her ear and said the words that finally struck his wife speechless.

"I want to make a baby with you, B…"

*************

The sound of the doorbell ringing in the middle of the night was never a good thing. Making his way to the door, the numerous possibilities whirled through his mind of what could have happened and who would be on the other side to tell him.

"Bobby?" Lewis stood back, opening the door for his friend to enter. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I – Can I stay here, just for a few nights?" Bobby asked. Lewis knew the man well enough to see the burden on his shoulders. Something was weighing on him heavily.

"Of course you can," Lewis was quick to assure him. "You alright?"

"No – I – the house is so empty and I can't stand to be there by myself," he ran a hand through his hair. "If you'd rather I didn't…"

"Bobby, this is me," his friend said. "You've always got a place here, you know that. You can stay as long as you want. But if I were you, I'd be more inclined to go get my wife and kids – bring them home."

"No," Bobby shook his head. "Charli's better off without me – she deserves more than I can give her."

"Have you been drinking?" Lewis demanded. "What the hell are you talking about? You and Charli are meant to be together." This was one thing Lewis was certain of.

"No, it was all a mistake. The best thing I can do for her is to just let her be." The words were spoken with such finality that Lewis could do little more than study Bobby in silence. Once they'd both gotten some sleep, they'd be able to discuss this more clearly and Lewis would be able to talk sense to Charli's husband.

As he showed Bobby to the spare bedroom, Lewis saw a man he had hoped never to see again. He saw the man who had been disheartened and hopeless after his altercation with Frank, he saw the man who had harbored guilt over Donny's disappearance and Frank's drug addiction. The man that Bobby had become before Charli and their children had entered his life and this man both saddened and frightened Lewis.

*************

Bobby lay awake in the darkness, Declan's words playing over and over in his mind. Declan had been so desperate to have Bobby 'back in the game' that he had wanted Charli murdered. The very thought sickened Bobby – that because of him, because of Declan's mental degradation, Charli could have died.

To Bobby, that was an unfathomable possibility and the only way he could make certain it never happened again, would be to walk away from her and to allow her to find a man that would be worthy of her faith and love.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**With love, thanks and appreciation to spookycc for putting up with me, encouraging me and betaing : ) and ciaddict for sharing ideas and thoughts. And to everyone who takes the time to read my stories...**

**Chapter 3**

"What's that?" Lewis asked the next morning as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat across the small kitchen table from Bobby.

"A letter I got the other day," Bobby replied. He laid it on the table and reached for his own cup. "Do you remember my Aunt Connie?"

"Sure, she used to come stay with your mother for a few weeks in the summer when we were kids. We'd hang with her son – Anthony, wasn't it?"

"His daughter Molly had to trace her family tree for school. The research she did got Tony interested in tracking me down. He's inviting me to come for a visit…"

"That's great, Bobby. It might be just what you need. Take Charli and the kids, go spend a week or two. How long did you say you were off work?"

"I'm on extended family leave," Bobby shrugged. He hadn't wanted the leave, Captain Ross had insisted. "For as long as I need."

"Well, get your ass in the Mustang, go get your wife and kids and go visit these people…"

"But – what if it's not that simple? My mother and Aunt Connie used to be really close but then something happened. Whatever it was, all communication between them just stopped. My mother refused to talk about it, no matter when I brought it up she'd just change the subject or shut right down," Bobby recalled. His long fingers played with the corner of the letter.

"You're afraid that a visit won't go well?" Lewis knew Bobby well and recognized his friend's hesitance as a desire to protect Charli from any unnecessary upset. "Why would Tony go to the trouble of inviting you?"

"I don't know, I just – there's been so much upheaval. The twins, Charli's father being murdered, her sister in the mental hospital, Frank's death – Declan," Bobby's voice trailed off thoughtfully.

"Charli's one strong lady, Bobby. You know that better than anyone, don't start selling her short," Lewis cautioned. "You think that by avoiding her it's going to bring you closer together?"

"I'm not avoiding her…"

"When's the last time you talked to her?"

"When she got to the cabin, she called to let me know they were safe," Bobby admitted, self-consciously.

"You haven't called her since then?"

"I – no," Bobby shook his head.

"Damn it, Bobby!" Lewis swore softly. "Are you trying to screw things up?"

"No. I've screwed it up enough. I'm trying to fix it – give Charli a chance to decide if she wants to be with me or if she's better off without me..."

**Lennie B's**

Bailey had been the first to arrive at the restaurant and was grateful for the quiet time to gather her scattered thoughts. Mike's words the previous evening had left her unable to think clearly. A baby. The man had told her he wanted a baby at a moment that she wasn't certain he was thinking coherently and when she had failed to respond, he hadn't mentioned it again. Had he spoken based on the passion they had shared or had he been serious in his desire? Rather then broach the subject, Bailey had waited, wanting time to consider her options.

The thought of carrying Mike's child was more appealing then she could ever begin to put into words, but she needed to be certain it was what he wanted as well. She didn't want a child simply because it was what Mike believed she wanted. They had to be in agreement or it wouldn't be fair to their marriage, Molly or the child.

Settling behind the desk in the office, Bailey counted out the cash for the register as she allowed herself the luxury of imagining a future with Mike and their children. The thought of her husband with an infant, learning to hold and diaper the baby, baths and late night feedings, was playing havoc with her emotions. Did he understand the ramifications of his statement, she wondered. Or had he simply been caught up in the heat of the moment?

Shaking off her thoughts, she focused on the tasks to be handled before the restaurant opened for breakfast. She heard the front door open and the voices of Art and one of the waitresses drifted into the office as they arrived for work. She carried the drawer out to the register, bidding everyone 'good morning' and reached for the telephone to call Evie's, wanting to speak with Molly before the child left for school.

*************

Evie enjoyed having Molly Logan spend the night. She and Jimmy had become close friends and the boy even seemed to mind better when Molly was around. Evie gathered backpacks and made certain both children had their lunch before she turned her attention to Claire. The baby smiled up at her mother, and Evie couldn't resist kissing the girl's chubby cheeks as she lifted her from the high chair.

Once the children were dropped at school and Claire was at daycare, Evie pulled into traffic, grateful to have time to run errands before she needed to be at work. She felt certain that life would be so much easier if she had the luxury of an adult relationship, but she hadn't been fortunate in that aspect of her life. Two children by two different men and neither had chose to remain involved in her life once she had revealed her pregnancies.

She wouldn't trade Jimmy or Claire for anything, though. Smiling, she turned on the radio and began to hum along with an old Beatles song as she pulled to a stop at an intersection. Her thoughts drifted to Mike and Bailey, envying their relationship. She had thought herself to be a good judge of people and she sensed that there had been some tension between them when she had first met them, but now, they had an affectionate and loving marriage that she longed for. Jimmy and Claire deserved a father who would love and care for them as Evie did and their mother deserved a man who would look at her the way Mike looked at Bailey.

**Pocono Mountains**

Charli packed the last of her clothes, closing the fastenings on the suitcase before she carried it into the hallway. She took one last look around the room the twins had slept in to make certain she wasn't leaving anything behind.

"This ready to go?" Jimmy Deakins startled her as he studied her from the doorway. He nodded towards her suitcase as he waited for her response.

"Yes, but I can get it," she replied.

"I got it," he smiled at her. "Did you get a hold of Bobby?"

"I left a message at the house and on his cell phone," Charli told him. "I know you don't agree with going home until I talk to him, but I can't take the not knowing anymore."

"Charli, you've known Bobby a lot longer than I have. But we both know what family means to him and as much as you resent him sending you away, he did it to keep you safe, all of you."

"I understand that, honestly I do," she assured him. "But he's **my **family and I need to know that he's safe. He's lost his brother, he's alone - trying to deal with that and track down Nicole Wallace, and I want to be with him."

Lifting the suitcase, Jimmy said nothing but smiled as he carried the bag downstairs, followed by Charli. He had always believed that Detective Goren was one of the most head strong, focused people he had ever known. But after spending almost two weeks with the man's wife, the retired Captain realized that Goren had finally met his match.

**Lennie B's**

The lunch rush was just beginning when Evie arrived at work. She met Bailey's gaze across the room and the two women exchanged a smile of greeting. Slipping her purse under the bar and locating an apron and order book, Evie checked the daily specials.

"How was your night?" she asked Bailey softly as the two women met at the kitchen door. Bailey's crimson cheeks were enough to give Evie her answer and the younger woman chuckled. "I'm so glad. You and Mike deserve some alone time every so often. Keep the romance alive – make some more babies…"

"What – did Mike say something to you?" Bailey questioned, her voice barely a whisper so as not to be overheard.

"Mike? No, what would Mike possibly say to me?" Evie studied Bailey's profile as she retrieved several menus. "You told Mike you want another baby?" When Bailey remained silent, Evie's smile broadened on her pretty face. "Mike told you **he** wants another baby? Oh, Bailey, that's wonderful!"

"Maybe, I haven't made a decision yet. Please don't say anything to anyone, especially Mike," Bailey replied before turning her attention to the couple waiting to be seated.

**Logan Apartment**

Freshly showered, Mike didn't bother to shave, thinking he'd do so before he went to the restaurant later that day. Pulling on a pair of faded, well-worn jeans, he made the bed before going into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Propped against his mug, Mike found a note in Bailey's neat handwriting. Bailey had kissed him before she left and although Mike had tried to tempt her back into bed, she had simply kissed him again and promised to make it up to him that evening. Her note reiterated her words, ending with "I love you, B".

Smiling, Mike drank his coffee with two banana muffins that Bailey had made the day before, wondering not for the first time about the luck he had stumbled into. His wife and daughter made everything in his life better, simply by sharing it with them. The ringing of the telephone drew him out of his reverie and he hurried to answer it.

*************

Bobby heard the ringing from beneath the car he was working on for Lewis. Sliding out on the wooden dolly, he reached onto the tool bench for his phone and checked the caller ID. Not one to be easily intimidated, the sight of his wife's name caused a lump to form in his throat. He swallowed as he opened the phone.

"Hi, Chuck…"

"Hi," her voice was soft and Bobby heard the hesitance in her tone as she spoke. "I – I just wanted to let you know that we're on our way home."

"What?" A mixture of emotions rushed through him and he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

"I couldn't stand the not knowing anymore," she told him. "Is there a problem?"

Bobby heard the uncertainty in her voice and was quick to assure her:

"No, of course not."

Charli kept the conversation as neutral as possible, not wanting to say anything that would alert the Deakins' to problems in the Goren marriage. She knew that Bobby was not pleased by her news though.

"Will you be there?" she asked.

"I – I will," he sighed. Anxious to see her and his children, Bobby knew he'd be unable to stay away but he also knew that things had become tenuous between them since he had sent Charli and the twins away. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

**Lennie B's**

Mike looked around for Bailey when he entered. Busy with customers, she didn't notice his arrival but before he could approach her, he was greeted by Don Cragen, who had been waiting for Mike at a small table by the front window.

"Hey, Donny," Mike smiled, shaking the older man's hand. Cragen had been the call Mike had received earlier, inviting him for lunch.

"It's good to see you, Mike," he said, indicating the seat opposite him. "This place has really taken off, hasn't it?"

"We've got no complaints," Mike smiled with a hint of pride. "Busy is good in this sort of business."

"Can I bring you fellas something to drink?" Evie asked them.

"I'll have an iced tea, unsweetened," the captain said.

"Same for me," Mike replied, glancing over his shoulder to where Bailey was still taking orders.

"Do you want me to tell her you're here?" Evie wanted to know but Mike shook his head.

"No, looks like she's got her hands full. I'll help out as soon as Donny and I have lunch…"

"Take your time, we've got it handled OK," she assured him and told them she'd return with their teas.

"Mike, you look…", Cragen began but broke off as he searched for the proper word.

"Tired, bewildered," Logan offered and his friend chuckled.

"Happy, content – at peace," Cragen offered. Mike pondered the words for a moment before he smiled.

"I am, Donny. For the first time in my life, I am."

"Things worked out then?" Mike raised a curious eyebrow at the question and Cragen clarified: "When you and Goren were working undercover, you'd sought me out about a rape counselor for someone you knew. You didn't say, but I figured it was Bailey. And then I saw the newspaper articles, heard the scuttlebutt going around about you and Denton…"

"Things worked out great," Mike nodded. "Thank you – and thank you for the calls to McCoy and Ross on my behalf. I appreciate it."

"I wouldn't have made them if I didn't believe in you," came the sincere response. "I've known you a hell of a long time, Mike and as self-destructive as you might have been when we worked at the 2-7, I knew you would never have risked your family by killing Denton, no matter what the bastard had done."

The men's eyes met and Mike nodded a silent 'thank you' as Evie returned with their drinks. She took their orders and left them alone again as they discussed Mike's life since his decision to leave the NYPD. He talked of his disgust with Terri Driver and the justice system, allowing Randy Nichols to spend sixteen years in prison for a crime he didn't commit and his conversation with Father Shea that had helped with his ultimate decision to retire.

"Sometimes I miss it, but most days, I realize that my life is good. Hell, my life is great," Mike reached for his glass of iced tea. "I never pictured myself with a wife, let alone kids! After my mother and the crap she put me through, there was no way I ever wanted to bring a kid into this world and make the mistakes she did, you know? But Molly, she just – she melts me. I can't imagine ever laying a hand on her in anger and she makes me want to be a better person. I want her to be proud of her old man," Logan chuckled even as he spoke the last sentence out loud.

"And Bailey? I grabbed the brass ring with her," he glanced over his shoulder and she looked up just then, their gazes meeting and holding a brief instant. Turning his attention back to his friend he continued: "I sound like some love struck teenager, don't I?"

"No, you sound like a man in love with his wife, committed to a future with her. You said 'kids' – there a baby in that future?"

"I hope so," Mike smiled a bit self-consciously. "I – we need to talk about it some more, we've only been married a few months. But I've never felt anything like this for another woman – my track record speaks for itself. I love her, Donny, so much that there are days I know I'm going to wake up and find out it was all a dream – I mean, nobody's life should be this good, right? But then I realize it is real and she loves me back and I can't wait to hold our baby – knowing that we'll be together for the rest of my life, raising Molly and how ever many other kids we might have…"

"Hi, Bailey," the captain rose to his feet and Mike's voice trailed off. Had she heard him, Mike wondered, babbling like an idiot?

"It's so good to see you," Bailey kissed the man's cheek before she faced her husband. "Hi there," she smiled as Mike rose to his feet and leaned down to kiss her. Before their lips met, however, Bailey turned her face so that Mike's lips brushed her cheek.

"Hi yourself," he said, attempting to determine her mood. She hadn't responded to his revelation the night before and Mike worried that he had voiced his hopes to Cragen out of turn. They hadn't discussed children in any depth, other than Bailey's comments that she may be too old to conceive. "Any chance you can join us?"

"I'd love to, but we're too busy." Smiling at Cragen, she said: "We'll make plans and you'll come for dinner one night."

"I'd like that," he accepted.

Bailey excused herself a few minutes later when Evie brought their order, leaving the men to continue their visit. When the two men rose to say their 'good byes', Bailey returned to the table to insist Captain Cragen call to set a date for dinner.

"I'll give you a call in the next week or two," he promised her, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "This guy starts giving you a hard time, you call me. I'll give you pointers on keeping him in line…"

*************

Bailey was clearing a table, humming softly to herself as the lunch crowd dwindled down to just a few latecomers. Mike was in the back taking the liquor inventory with a part-time bartender they had just hired, certain that Bailey had overheard him talking with Cragen and even more certain that she was angry with him. Since the captain had left, she had taken great lengths to avoid him even though Mike had sought her out several times. Returning to the bar, his gaze fell on Bailey holding Claire and singing to the child in such way that Claire giggled in delight.

Evie was behind the bar, replacing clean glasses and was quick to explain:

"The daycare had me come pick her up. She's running a slight fever and they wanted to be cautious in case she might be contagious, even though I'm pretty sure it's just because she's teething."

"Don't worry about it," Mike assured her. "You know you can bring the kids here anytime."

"I know. You and Bailey are so great about it, though, that I don't ever want to take advantage," Evie smiled up at him. Although she knew Mike heard her, she was aware that his eyes hadn't strayed from his wife. "She's great with kids, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "She is." His gaze moved over Bailey's face taking in the joy in her eyes and the smile that graced her lips.

"You're a great father, too," Evie told him.

"Me?" Mike did look at Evie then, chuckling as he said: "Hell, I'm just doing the best I can."

"Well, you're doing an amazing job. Molly adores you and she's such a happy little girl."

"Evie, where's the diaper bag?" Bailey asked, walking towards them. "Some young lady needs to freshen up a little."

"I'll change her," Evie held out her arms, but Mike surprised both women by offering.

"I'll give it a shot, if someone wants to show me how…"

"Excuse me?" Bailey looked up at him, her brown eyes alight with amusement.

"It can't hurt to learn, right?" he asked her. He held out his arms and Claire reached for him happily, chattering as Mike took her from Bailey.

Bailey studied her husband for a moment, aware of the emotions surging through her. The previous evening he had told her he wanted a baby, but she had been hesitant to accept his words as truth, worried that he had been caught in the passion of the moment. However, while waiting on a table earlier, she had heard her husband confide in Don Cragen of his desire for a baby with her. Bailey had been so overcome by his admission that she had wanted to tell him then and there that she wanted his child, but refrained by avoiding contact with him for fear of becoming too emotional. She wanted to wait until they were in private to discuss something so personal.

Watching him now, holding Claire and wanting to attempt a diaper change, Bailey found herself filled with a love so strong that she couldn't deny it. She walked towards him with such purposeful intent that Mike took an instinctive step backwards, thinking he was about to experience the outburst of anger he had been waiting for. Instead, he was taken by surprise when Bailey came up on her tiptoes and cupped his face with her hands. Their gazes locked as Bailey pressed her lips to his, with no regard to anyone else in the bar.

Holding Claire in one arm, Mike circled Bailey's waist with the other, pulling her tight against him as his eyes closed and he gave himself over to her kiss. It was as brief as it was intense, a display of love and desire. Oblivious to what had brought her to him, Mike simply responded to the kiss, holding her until she drew back, her hands slipping slowly from his face.

"Wow," he smiled down at her, a bit awed by the exchange. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"I'd like to know, too. I don't think my wife's ever kissed me like that," a man at the bar teased, causing Bailey to blush softly, aware of the display she had provided any onlookers.

"Come on, I'll give you some pointers on changing a diaper," Evie eased the tension between the Logan's, and saved Bailey from responding to Mike's question at that moment.

**Goren Home**

Charli had dropped the Deakins' off at their house, hugging them both and thanking them for their time and company. She made plans with Angie for dinner one night the following week and the older woman was happy to accept.

"_I'm going to miss sharing our mornings together," Angie kissed her cheek. "I've enjoyed getting to know you these last two weeks."_

"_I have, too," Charli admitted. _

"_There's no reason to think you'll never see each other again," Jimmy pointed out. _

Charli pulled the SUV alongside the Mustang and switched off the engine. She remained where she was for a moment, both anxious to see Bobby and hesitant at the same time. The lack of communication during their separation wore heavily on her, adding to the long buried insecurities Declan had managed to resurrect. If Bobby hadn't contacted her, had it been because of the woman Charli was certain he was involved with? Had he preferred this other woman to Charli and their children? No, she scolded herself, that wasn't fair. Bobby adored his children, it was Charli he no longer desired.

Sighing, she slid out of the SUV and saw Bobby coming across the back yard towards her. He appeared as pensive as she felt and she offered him a tentative smile. He looked tired, almost haggard, she thought, but he was still the most attractive man she'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry if this is bad timing," she began nervously. "But I just couldn't stay away any longer."

"No, it's fine – I should have called you sooner. It just seemed like things got away from me…" Bobby said, shifting restlessly from one foot to the other. While Charli had hoped he would be pleased to see her, he seemed as uncertain as she was. "Why – Let's get Jake and Emma inside and we can talk…"

Even as he spoke, Bobby opened the back door and his gaze moved over the children. His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed in an effort to choke back the emotion that threatened to overcome him. Although it had only been two weeks since he'd last seen them, he felt as if they'd grown half a foot each. Both children babbled happily at the sight of their father, smiling and laughing as he talked to them and unhooked their carriers to take them into the house.

Charli watched Bobby's face as he studied them, his love for Jake and Emma reflected in his chocolate brown eyes and she saw some of the tension ease from him. Once inside, he set the carriers on the kitchen table and slipped the restraints open. Picking Jake up first, Bobby smiled and talked to him, before he snuggled the child close to his chest and kissed the top of his head.

He handed Jake to Charli and retrieved Emma, hugging and kissing her as he had her brother. Charli removed Jake's snowsuit asking:

"How are you? You look tired…"

"I –I am. It's been – rough," he replied. He wanted to tell her everything, but it was still so painful for him to think about, let alone say the words aloud. He'd come so close to losing her because of Declan Gage's demented plans. "But it's over, at least for now. Rodgers is convinced that Nicole's dead."

"What? Nicole's dead? How did that happen?" Charli asked, watching as Bobby's long fingers gracefully undid Emma's snowsuit fastenings.

"I said Rodgers is convinced that she's dead. And she's got Ross and Eames believing it, too. I'm not so sure. She's faked her own death before, disappeared and just bided her time until she showed up again, just like she did when she assumed Janice Fletcher's identity," Bobby explained.

"Well, if she did plan on coming back here, she'd be a fool to do it any time soon," Charli stated firmly, causing Bobby to study her for a moment. She didn't question him, she accepted his instincts where Nicole Wallace was concerned. Charli had always had faith in him, even when he stopped believing in himself.

"I hope so," he offered her a hesitant smile. "How are you – you look great."

"I'm fine, Bobby," she assured him. "I've been worried, wishing I was here and wishing I knew what was happening."

Bobby opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when the front doorbell rang. He shook his head, indicating to his wife that he wasn't expecting anyone. He walked through the kitchen and living room carrying Emma as she chattered, Charli followed behind him, smiling at Jake as he answered his sister's ramblings. She was convinced that her children had their own language and knew that they would inevitably use it against their parents as they got older.

When Bobby opened the door, Charli was completely unprepared for the person who stood on the front porch.

"Can someone please tell me how the hell it can be so sunny but so cold all at the same time?" Kaitlyn Donovan demanded, her gaze moving from her brother-in-law to her sister. "Are you going to invite me in or let me stand out here to freeze?" she teased, oblivious to the tension that hung in the air.

**Lennie B's**

Mike had found it impossible to keep his mind focused on work after the way Bailey had kissed him. He hadn't been able to determine what he had done to be gifted with such a kiss but he was intent on finding out. Bailey had taken Claire with her to pick up Jimmy and Molly from school, but returned so that Mike could have dinner with her and Molly before Bailey took the child home.

"Daddy, are you listening?" Molly chastised her father as they sat at a corner table.

"Yes, I'm listening," he assured her as he reached for his glass. "You were telling me about bad Sean and how he pushed Andrew at indoor recess," he added for clarification. Mike found it amusing how there were two boys in Molly's class named Sean. However, one was now 'bad Sean' because of his misdeed.

"Well, you don't look like you're listening," she told him. "Mommy says that's being 'stracted and it's not nice."

"Distracted," Bailey corrected. "And you know how busy Daddy's been with the restaurant and Captain Deakins' being gone, so you need to be a little more understanding, young lady."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, Daddy," the child apologized, becoming sullen at being reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, too, Little Bit, if you thought I wasn't paying attention," Mike winked at her and Molly's ever-present smile returned and she happily continued with her story. Bailey watched them with the realization that she would always be outnumbered. It wasn't that she minded. She was grateful for the bond that father and daughter shared and silently thanked God for bringing Mike into their lives.

**Goren Home**

Kaitlyn Donovan had always been the free spirit of the four sisters. She had the outlook that live was to be lived to the fullest possible extent and she planned to enjoy every moment of hers. Charli couldn't be irritated by the unannounced arrival even though she would have preferred time alone with Bobby.

"I tried to call but kept getting your machine," Kaitlyn explained as she followed Charli into the kitchen. "I have to be in the city for a few days for some training courses, and I thought we could spend some time together…"

"We just got back from Jacob and Maggie's cabin," Charli said, but didn't offer any further detail.

"You and Bobby still on your honeymoon, even with the twins?" Kaitlyn smiled mischievously. Charli opened her mouth to correct her sister, but closed it, not wanting to discuss the events of the last two weeks.

"How long are you going to be staying?" Charli changed the subject, aware of the sound of laughter coming from the other room as Bobby played with Jake and Emma.

"I'm in town until next Friday. My classes run Monday to Thursday from 9 to 4, and my flight leaves around noon on Friday. If I'm in the way, you just need to say so," Kaitlyn sensed her sister's agitation.

"No, I'm sorry, Kaity. Of course, you're welcome to stay with us," Charli assured her. "I'm just a little distracted. Why don't we get your suitcase upstairs and then we can sit and visit before dinner?"

**Logan Home**

Bailey helped Molly with her homework before ushering the child into the bathtub and snuggling on the sofa together to watch a movie before bedtime. Normally, Bailey would have busy with cleaning and laundry, but she had come home to find that Mike had vacuumed and visited the Laundromat that morning, allowing Bailey the luxury of relaxing for the evening.

"I wish Daddy was home with us," Molly said as she nestled against her mother's side.

"Me, too," Bailey agreed. "But it's important that he's at the restaurant and I'm sure the Deakins' will be back soon and things will go back to normal."

"I hope so. I miss Charli and the twins," Molly told her mother. "And we haven't seen Bobby since they went away…"

Bailey smiled, kissing the top of Molly's head. She knew her daughter had a great affection for Jake and Emma Goren, along with their mother, but she was also aware of Molly's not so secret crush on Bobby.

"Once everyone gets home, we'll make sure that we have everyone over for dinner. How's that?" Bailey proposed and Molly agreed, the movie quickly forgotten as they began planning a menu.

Molly reluctantly agreed to go to bed, but conceded when Bailey promised that Mike would come in to kiss her good night once he got home, as he did every night. What Molly had yet to comprehend, was that the father missed his daughter, as much as she missed him.

Once Molly was asleep, Bailey showered and pulled on her oversized bathrobe before she combed her shoulder length brown hair. She brushed her teeth and when she put the toothpaste and brush back in the cabinet, her gaze fell on her birth control pills. Routinely, she took one every night at bedtime, but tonight she simply studied the packet in her hand before her fingers closed around it.

**Goren Home**

Kaitlyn had carried the majority of the conversation most of the evening, but whether she noticed the tension Charli wasn't certain. Bobby had insisted on bathing the twins after dinner, claiming that he wanted to spend time with them and allow Charli and Kaitlyn time to visit. But as he had disappeared upstairs with Jake and Emma, Charli couldn't help but feel that he had wanted to avoid time with her.

It hadn't taken Charli long to realize that Bobby hadn't spent much time at the house while she had been gone. There had been several clues although she hadn't confronted him. She feared the response she might receive, even though she was certain she knew where he had been.

"Jake and Emma are sleeping," Bobby spoke from the kitchen doorway.

"Get a beer and come join us," Kaitlyn smiled.

"I – uh – I need to go out," he replied. He met Charli's gaze as if he expected her to protest.

"Is it something I said?" Kaitlyn teased, even as Charli averted her eyes.

"No, I have some work I need to catch up on. Paperwork," he clarified.

"We'll make sure to go out one night while I'm here," his sister-in-law offered. "You should be able to spare me one night to visit…"

"Actually, I'm headed out of town tomorrow morning," he stated. Charli looked at him then as he continued, his eyes meeting and holding hers: "I got an invitation from my cousin in Michigan to come for a visit. We haven't seen each other in years and I – I'd like to go alone – test the waters first. My mother and his didn't part on the best of terms and I want to be sure…"

Kaitlyn looked from one to the other before she excused herself to allow them to speak in private. Charli could hear Declan Gage's voice mocking her even though she hadn't spoken to him since before Frank's death. Bobby was going to Michigan to get away from her. Was he taking the woman Declan had told her about with him?

"If this is what you want, I won't stop you," she replied softly. "I've told you, Bobby, that I love you, and all I want is for you to be happy."

"Chuck," Bobby began, but decided not to pursue the conversation "I – I really need to go," he added.

"Will you be home tonight?" she heard herself ask. "Or will you be staying wherever you've been staying?"

"I'll be home," he told her, but was obviously surprised that she had noticed his absence. "When I get back from Michigan, we'll need to talk…"

"Yes, we will," Charli agreed.

**Logan Home**

The apartment was quiet when Mike entered, but he hadn't anticipated otherwise. He paused in the kitchen to leave his keys and cell phone on the counter before he removed his coat and hung it on the coat rack. Toeing his shoes off by the door, he made certain he had re-locked the door and went to Molly's room. He adjusted her blankets and retrieved Mr. Jingles from the floor, laying the stuffed bear alongside Molly, before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Daddy?"

"It's me, Little Bit," Mike replied softly. "Go back to sleep."

"Love you…" came her sleepy response.

"Love you, too," Mike told her, kissing her again. He watched her for a moment, imagining the challenges to be faced in the years to come.

"Hey, handsome," Bailey whispered from the doorway.

"Hey, yourself," Mike smiled across at her, leaving Molly's bedside and walking towards the door. Bailey backed out of the room, waiting as Mike pulled the door closed before asking:

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm going to get a shower," he replied, coming to a standstill in front of her. He kissed her lightly. "It was a long night," he said, moving by her into the bedroom. "But Jimmy and Angie came in for dinner. Everyone's back in town and tomorrow we can rework schedules…"

Bailey followed Mike into the bedroom, watching from the doorway as he stripped off his shirt, tossing it in the laundry basket before he unbuckled his belt. He undid the button of his jeans, pausing with his hand on the zipper.

"Will you answer a question?" he asked, studying her as she stood in her oversized bathrobe..

"If I can," she replied.

"Today, that kiss…" he smiled at her. "What the hell did I do?"

"You don't have any idea?" Bailey teased.

"Not one," he assured her. "At first I thought you were going to hit me," he chuckled.

"Hit you?" this surprised her. "There have been several times I've been tempted, and once or twice I may have tried, but that was before – when I was afraid of what you made me feel," she admitted. Walking towards him, Bailey stopped just in front of him and laid her hands on his chest. "But today, I didn't want to hit you – I wanted to kiss you, to show you how much I love you and to let you know, that if you're sure, I very much want to have a baby with you…"

"B," Mike's gaze moved over her face.

"Last night, when you told me you wanted a baby, I wasn't sure if you were serious or if it was because of the circumstances," she explained, smoothing her hands over his chest. "But today, I overheard you telling Captain Cragen that you wanted more children and I had to avoid you so that I didn't cause a scene right then and there. And then later, when you offered to change Claire because you wanted to practice – and I knew that you were truly serious…"

"If someone had told me a few months ago that I'd be married and a father – and enjoying both so damn much, I'd have told them they were nuts. But I can't imagine my life without you and Molly and I just – I want more. Is that wrong?" he asked her.

Bailey leaned forward, pressing a kiss on his chest before she tipped her head back to look up at him. Smiling, she shook her head as she replied:

"I don't think it's wrong at all. How can loving someone as much as I love you be wrong?"

Mike's fingers undid the belt of her bathrobe, parting the material to reveal that Bailey was naked beneath the folds. He raised a curious eyebrow even as his hands caressed her skin lightly.

"Bailey…"

"I want to make a baby with you, Mike," she repeated his words back to him softly, as his mouth claimed hers.

**Goren Home**

Charli was awake when Bobby returned home later that evening but she didn't speak. She listened as he moved through the bedroom and closed the bathroom door softly behind him. She heard the toilet flush and the water run in the sink before the door opened and she felt the bed shift under his weight. He slid between the sheets, laying with his back to her and Charli knew she could no longer deny the truth behind Declan's claims.

The man had left the house in the same clothes he'd been wearing when Charli had arrived home. He had only been in the bathroom for a few minutes and she knew she hadn't heard the shower run, so how else could she explain that he smelled of soap and shampoo, other than he had showered before returning home in an effort to wash away any evidence of perfume or sex from his body?

She was well aware of the sense of responsibility Bobby felt for anyone in his life, his mother, Frank, and now Charli herself. When Bobby had proposed, she had been pregnant and, at the time, she felt certain that was the sole reason for his proposal. He had been the one to admit he had been in love with her for years and although Charli longed to believe him, had in fact married him, Declan's words now haunted her. Bobby had only married her out of a sense of responsibility because he had fathered their children.

Laying in the darkness, she recalled the lack of contact after the night he had made love to her. It wasn't until he had learned of her pregnancy that he had sought her out. Responsibility – Charli hated the word at that moment. She didn't want to be anyone's responsibility, least of all Bobby's.

As much as she loved the man lying next to her, she knew that she couldn't expect him to stay with her when he'd rather be with another woman. She'd watch him leave for Michigan tomorrow and say nothing. But when he returned home, once Kaitlyn was gone, Charli would need to find the courage to talk to her husband. She refused to keep him trapped in a marriage he regretted. Bobby deserved to be with a woman he chose to be with, not one he married because she was pregnant. She would need to assure him that he could be a wonderful father without being married to his children's mother. Many parents divorced and remarried and were able to remain involved in their children's lives.

Divorce…the word sounded cold and harsh, and left Charli feeling very alone as she closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

As always, thank you to spookycc for the patience and support (and the betaing). And to ciaddict - thank you for bouncing ideas around with me.

And to everyone who takes the time to read my stories, it means more to me than I can ever begin to say. : )

**Chapter 4**

**Fry Home **

**Lebanon Michigan**

"Butter beans?" Molly Fry's voice broke into Bobby's thoughts and he accepted them from her with the hint of a smile. She was a soft-spoken, thoughtful child who had taken a liking to Bobby. He had thought of Molly Logan and the child's crush on him, wondering if it were the name 'Molly'. As he ate dinner with his cousin's family, Bobby's thoughts wandered to his own childhood. Tony had been a frequent visitor in the Goren home and had witnessed Frances' outbursts first hand. Bobby had learned at an early age to play along with his mother's delusions, but he knew it had been disconcerting for those unfamiliar with schizophrenia.

"So Robert," Aunt Connie spoke from the head of the table. "Why didn't you bring your family with you?"

"My wife's sister is in town on business so they're spending the week together," Bobby fibbed. He couldn't hurt his aunt's feelings by telling her that he was uncertain of the reception he'd receive and had no desire to subject Charli to any more of his unstable relatives. But, if he were honest with himself, he'd admit that he had wanted nothing more then to have Charli by his side when he made this journey. Her presence alone would have put him more at ease, but Bobby felt his wife's hurt and disappointment with him and he couldn't subject her to anymore.

"Well, we'll need to make certain that all of you come next time," she said, offering him a smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

**Logan Apartment**

Mike was awake before Bailey, but rather than disturbing her, he rolled onto his side and studied her as she slept. Her brown hair was tousled and framed her face, and in slumber, she looked much younger than 38. With a gentle finger, Mike traced her cheek and smiled as she attempted to brush his hand away in her sleep. She was such an amazing woman, strong and independent, but compassionate and loving. She had a temper to match his own and had no problem speaking her mind and he loved her more than he could ever put into words.

"Wake up, sleepy head," he whispered, before he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Too early," she replied without opening her eyes. "Go back to sleep…" she spoke as if she were addressing Molly.

"It's not too early for what I have in mind," he told her as his hand slipped beneath the sheet to caress her shoulder before moving lower to cup her breast.

"Excuse me," Bailey opened one eye and fixed him with an unconvincing glare. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you about personal space?"

"Personal space?" Mike raised a curious eyebrow, even as he moved closer.

"Yes, you know – the space around a person that you aren't supposed to infringe upon without their invitation…"

"Well, I have no problem with you infringing on my personal space," Mike assured her as he shifted his position so that his face was aligned with hers, their noses almost touching. "As a matter of fact, I encourage you to infringe as often as possible."

"What if I'm not so free with my personal space?" Bailey teased as Mike's thumb stroked over her nipple.

"Then I'll just have to convince you how much fun a little mutual infringing can be," he said, leaning forward to kiss her only to have Bailey press a finger to his lips.

"We did more than a little infringing last night," Bailey reminded him, removing her finger, but not before he kissed it.

"We did," Mike agreed with a masculine smile. "This baby making is serious business, you know…" Bailey felt his hand leave her breast to move along her side and hip.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she shook her head, but before she could pull away, Mike's fingers closed over her hip. "Personal space, Mr. Logan."

"This is personal space?"

"Yes."

"What about this?" he asked, smoothing his hand over her belly.

"Yes."

"This?" Mike wanted to know, slipping his fingers between her thighs.

"Most definitely," her voice cracked as he continued to caress her, his touch growing more intimate. "Mike…"

"B…" his gaze held hers before he gently urged her onto her back and raised himself up on his elbow.

"It seems you're really not understanding this whole 'personal space' issue," she pointed out as she half-heartedly attempted to displace his hand. Smiling, Mike leaned close and dropped a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Some things just elude me," he teased against her mouth, his fingers stroking against her most secret place. "I think you'll just need to be patient and show me exactly what you mean…"

Bailey surrendered herself to his kiss and his touch as she smoothed her hands over his chest before trailing them over his stomach. She felt Mike shiver under her touch and realized that personal space was highly overrated as she enjoyed his invitation to infringe upon her husband's.

**Goren Home**

"So, how about we meet after my class this afternoon and go out for dinner?" Kaitlyn asked Charli as the younger woman fed the twins breakfast.

"I don't know," Charli began but her sister shook her head.

"You've got a cell phone, so if Bobby calls and you aren't home, he'll know to call your cell."

"It's not that, Kaity, I just…"

"You just what? Are you afraid I'll get you arrested?" Kaitlyn teased. "Don't you get a free pass since your husband's a cop? Come on, Charli, I promise to be on my best behavior – other than maybe getting myself a new tattoo while I'm in town."

"I – Let me see if I can find a sitter and I'll let you know later today."

"Good. I'd like to try that restaurant you said Mike Logan bought – I wouldn't mind seeing him again," the older sister smiled. "He looks like he could be a good time."

"I'm sure you could ask his wife," Charli couldn't hide her amusement.

"His wife? Hell, it is true, isn't it? All the good ones are taken. Lewis is still single, isn't he?"

"Last I knew," Charli smiled.

"Well, I may need to give him a call while I'm in town," Kaitlyn replied and Charli saw something in her sister's eyes that she had rarely seen before.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Who? Lewis?" Kaitlyn shrugged. "He's alright…"

"No, don't hand me that line. You always seem to find time to visit with him whenever you're around and Bobby says Lewis asks about you all the time," Charli told her sister. "So, what gives?"

"Nothing," the older woman replied and for the first time in her life, Charli thought she saw her sister blush. Rather than pursuing the matter, Charli let the subject drop and promised to call later to solidify their dinner plans. Once Kaitlyn left, Charli cleaned up from breakfast before settling on the floor of the study to play with Jake and Emma.

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey washed the breakfast dishes while Mike helped Molly collect her stuffed Panda Bear that he had bought her during their visit to The National Zoo for Show & Tell. She heard Molly's laughter as Mike teased her even as he hurried her along.

"Get your shoes on, Little Bit," Mike said as they emerged from Molly's bedroom. "We need to get a move on to get you to school on time."

"Mommy said that now that Mr. and Mrs. Deakins are back, maybe we could all spend the weekend together," Molly retrieved her shoes and sat on the floor to pull them on.

"I think we could arrange that," Mike smiled, meeting Bailey's gaze and winking at her before he turned his attention back to Molly. "What would you like to do?"

"Go ice skating," Molly replied, standing up. She put the Panda Bear carefully into her backpack and zipped it closed.

"Ice skating? I can sit and watch you and Mommy," Mike chuckled. He picked up his coffee mug from the kitchen table and took a sip.

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun," Bailey joined the conversation. "If we're spending time together, we need to actually be together, not with you sitting on a bench…"

"It's either sitting on a bench or sitting on the ice," he told her as he carried his mug to the sink. He reached around Bailey to set the cup in the dish water, his chest brushing against her arm as he kissed her cheek. "I can't skate," he added so that Molly understood.

"You said you don't swim either," his daughter reminded him about their visit to a hotel pool while staying in Virginia. Mike had told both mother and daughter that he didn't swim, when in fact he did so very well.

"There's a difference," Mike explained. "I said I didn't swim, which means I can but choose not to. When I said I can't skate, I meant that I've tried it once or twice and just can't."

"Mommy and I can teach you," Molly offered with the confidence of a six year old.

"And I'd pull you and Mommy down on the ice with me and I wouldn't want to hurt either of you," Mike told her.

"We'll just figure out something else to do then," Bailey said as she dried her hands on a towel and turned from the sink. "Let me grab my purse and we can head out," she smiled from father to child before she left the kitchen. Mike saw the disappointment in Molly's brown eyes and knew he'd spend the entire weekend with a frozen sore butt before he'd allow Molly to be sad.

**Lennie B's**

"Where's Bobby?" Bailey asked, hugging Charli.

"He – went to Michigan to visit a cousin he hasn't seen for a while," Charli replied, keeping her tone as light as possible. "Do you remember my sister Kaitlyn?"

"We met at your father's funeral," Bailey recalled. "It's nice to see you again, under more pleasant circumstances."

"Kaitlyn's in town for some work related classes for the week," Charli added.

"I show up and Bobby ships out," Kaitlyn teased. "I understand congratulations are in order for you and your new husband…"

"Hey, where's Goren?" Mike called from his position behind the bar.

"Visiting family," Charli repeated and it was then that Bailey caught something in her friend's eyes.

"And he didn't take you and the kids?" Mike spoke aloud what his wife had been thinking. "You just got back in town."

"It's not a problem. Kaitlyn's here for the week and Bobby hasn't seen his cousin in more than a few years, so they'll want to spend time together," Charli wished she didn't feel so uncomfortable discussing the current situation.

"While hubby's away, I'll get the missus to play," the elder Donovan sister teased.

*************

"I really don't want to be out too late, Kaitlyn. Gretchen needs to get home by eleven," Charli was saying as Kaitlyn pulled her towards "Mark's Tattoos".

"This won't take too long, Charli. Just look around while I get my new tattoo, please?"

"As long as you don't try to talk me into getting one," Charli teased. Although she and Kaitlyn were polar opposites, Charli had to admit that she was enjoying her outgoing sister's company. Her preoccupation with Bobby and their disintegrating relationship was pushed to the back of her mind for a few hours as she allowed Kaitlyn to control the conversation and talk about her life in Virginia and her advancing career in the law firm she worked for.

"Can I help you?" a long haired woman approached Charli as she perused the various images on the wall.

"No, thank you," Charli smiled. "I'm just waiting for my sister," she nodded towards Kaitlyn where she lay, on her stomach with her lower back exposed.

"Well, if you see anything that interests you, just let me know…"

Charli assured the woman that she would, and continued to examine the photos and sketches. She heard Kaitlyn's laughter as her sister flirted with the man working on her tattoo and smiled. She envied her sister's ability to strike up a conversation with anyone and wondered how four sisters, raised in the same household, by the same father could be so very different. Just once in Charli's life, she wished she had the nerve to do something out of character, without concern for the reaction she might receive…just once.

**Fry Home **

**Lebanon, Michigan**

"It is so good to have you here," Tony assured Bobby as the two men walked towards the large storage building behind the house.

"It's great to see you, again – and Aunt Connie," Bobby smiled. "It's been so long – I wasn't sure…"

"You weren't sure what to expect when you accepted the invitation," Tony finished for him. "Can't say that I blame you. Whatever happened between our mothers just put an end to everything and I can't imagine what you thought when Molly sent you that letter."

"It did catch me off guard," Bobby admitted with a self-conscious smile. "I couldn't figure out why now, after all these years."

"Mom wouldn't allow us to talk about Aunt Frances. I've never found out what happened between them no matter how hard I pushed, even these last few years, she wouldn't open up to me…"

"My mother was the same way," Bobby replied. "Whenever I'd bring up the summers that you spent with us, or talked about her and Aunt Connie when they were kids, she'd shut right down on me, or change the subject. It was like she wanted to forget Aunt Connie ever existed. I always – I put it down to the schizophrenia, but I could never be certain."

"When Molly did her research for the family tree, she had to ask Mom for some help with relatives and she showed Mom the information she'd come across on your parents' obituaries and the articles on your accomplishments with the NYPD. I could tell how pleased she was with what you'd done with your life and when she read the announcement on your marriage, I think she wanted to contact you right then and there, but she wouldn't say so," Tony pushed open the door to the storage building and reached for the light switch. "When Molly came home and said she had to write a letter to one of the relatives on her family tree, Mom suggested that she write to you and invite you for a visit."

"Aunt Connie did?" This surprised Bobby, but pleased him at the same time. He had been uncertain of his reception when he had accepted the invitation to visit, but his aunt had been open and welcoming, inquisitive about Charli and the children and insistent that they would visit the next time Bobby did.

**************

Bobby entered the kitchen early several days later to find his aunt making coffee. He watched her unnoticed for a few minutes, taking in her petite stature and resemblance to his mother. But where his mother had suffered the debilitating effects of schizophrenia at a young age, Aunt Connie was an incredibly astute woman. Two sisters, so much alike in physical appearance, but so vastly different through a fate that neither could control.

"Good morning, Robert," Aunt Connie drew him from his thoughts.

"Good morning," he offered her a shy smile and stepped forward to kiss her cheek.

"The coffee will be ready in a minute," she told him, tipping her head back to study his handsome face. "You want to tell me what's troubling you?"

"I'm fine," he was quick to assure her, but his aunt patted his arm gently.

"I've never known you to lie, young man. Don't start now."

"I – it's just that I've got so many questions. Things I'd like to know about you and my – my mother…"

"Then come sit down and we'll see if I can help you out," she invited, surprising Bobby with her willingness to discuss his concerns.

Once they had their coffee, they settled across the table from each other and Connie waited for him to begin. Bobby studied the contents of his mug for several seconds before he asked:

"What – happened between you and my mother? You were such an integral part of our lives for as long as I could remember and then one day it just – stopped. There was no explanation, no good byes. You were just gone and we were forbidden to even mention your name."

Connie listened to him, but more than that, she heard the pain in his words. There was uncertainty and hurt, a feeling that she had abandoned him and his brother when they had needed her. She was the only constant in their young lives, the only adult that had been competent to care for them. But because of their mother's irrationality, the brothers had been left in the care of their negligent, womanizing father and a mother who had difficulty differentiating what was reality and what was fantasy.

"Oh, Robert," Connie closed her eyes for a brief instant as the years disappeared and she recalled the moment, the one instant that had changed all of their lives. "There aren't that many questions really," she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. "I realized that Frances' condition had begun to deteriorate right after – that car accident she had been involved in."

Bobby listened to his aunt, the hesitation at the mention of the non-existent car accident and realized that she knew there had been no accident. He recalled his conversation with Frank, disclosing that Frank had cared for his younger brother while Frances stayed with her mother to recover from the 'accident'. What Frank hadn't realized, nor had Bobby revealed, was that their mother had been raped and beaten by Mark Ford Brady, an event that had changed all of their lives dramatically.

"I know, Aunt Connie. I know that there wasn't a car accident," he spoke softly, not wanting to recall the image of the horror his mother experienced at the hands of his biological father on that fateful weekend.

"She had been experiencing some issues before then, which you know better than me. But afterwards, it was worse. The breaks came more frequently and lasted longer, and she got violent. I was worried. I had talked to your father about getting her more intense help – possibly an institution, but he didn't want to discuss it. I'm sorry, Robert, but I think it was because he just didn't want the responsibility of you and your brother," Connie admitted reluctantly.

"That's no big surprise," Bobby told her. "Especially when it came to me…"

"I never understood why he treated you and Frank so differently. It made me so angry and we'd argue more often than not," Connie replied with a soft sigh. "You were so sweet – so caring and smart. When I realized what was happening with your mother – and that your father couldn't possibly care less, I stepped in – I made a horrible mistake, but my intentions were good. I swear to you, I thought I was doing the right thing," she held his gaze as she spoke, imploring him to understand.

"What did you do?" Bobby asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"I told your parents that I wanted you to come live with me. I told them that I wanted to adopt you and give you the type of home you deserved, both you and your brother…"

Bobby met his aunt's gaze across the table and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He wondered at the possibilities that would have been afforded to both him and Frank had their parents allowed Connie to adopt them. And more than that, Bobby was touched to learn that he and Frank were wanted and loved, that despite what his parents might have caused him to believe, someone had felt, as a child, that he had worth.

**Lennie B's**

Evie was clearing a table when she saw the man enter the restaurant. She gave him a cursory glance as Bailey approached, thinking that he looked familiar but unable to put a name with the face. He smiled at Bailey, as if trying to charm her as she carried a menu and led him to a table.

"Evie? Evie Bradford?" The man stopped as his gaze fell on her face. "How are you?" he asked in a way that belied more than a passing acquaintance.

"I'm fine," she replied, smiling even as she struggled to remember who this man was. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great," he assured her. "God, you look fantastic!"

Bailey waited patiently, aware of Evie's unease at the unexpected encounter. Joining the conversation she said:

"You must be an old friend of Evie's. I've never seen you in here before."

"I'm Dennis Parsons," he turned his attention to Bailey. "Evie and I almost got married a few years back…"

The revelation caught Evie completely off guard. This man had been an integral part of her life and at one time, he had been a handsome man, but years of alcohol and substance abuse had left his face bloated and haggard. When he smiled his front teeth were discolored and his eyes were dull as if his life experiences had dampened his spirit.

"Denny?" A woman joined them, her gaze moving disdainfully from Bailey to Evie and back to Dennis. "I thought you were getting us a table."

"Sorry, sugar. I ran into an old friend…"

Bailey took the opportunity to steer the couple away from Evie and to a table out of the younger woman's coverage. Evie carried the container with the dirty dishes into the kitchen and Bailey found her just outside the back door, inhaling the cold air deeply and exhaling slowly.

"You OK?"

"I will be," Evie offered her friend a shaky smile.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Bailey offered.

"Is it sad that I just stood there and did not recognize the man who fathered my son?"

"That's Jimmy's father?"

"He was different back then – handsome and charming. I didn't know about the drugs, I was so naïve, but I truly loved him. I thought he loved me too, but when I found out I was pregnant, and I told him," Evie took another deep breath and shook her head. "He was so angry – he accused me of fooling around on him. It wasn't his kid, he'd never let me put his name on the birth certificate. It got so bad that I just packed up and left…"

"Does he know Jimmy? Has be ever seen him?"

"No, he's never laid on eyes on him. Never asked and I never offered," Evie shrugged. "Claire's father at least showed up at the hospital, but didn't stick around very long. Other than my kids, I've got no one."

"That's not true," Bailey told her. "You've got me and Mike and Molly…"

"I know that, and I appreciate it," Evie smiled. "I just worry sometimes, you know? If something were to happen to me, what would happen to Jimmy and Claire? Would either of their fathers claim them or even be capable of offering them a decent life? I can't bear the thought of them being separated."

"Oh, Evie. That's not going to happen. You don't have anything to worry about," Bailey began, but Evie shook her head, asking:

"You can't tell me you haven't worried about Molly, what would happen to her if you and Mike were to die?"

"Of course, I've worried about it. If anything were to happen to us, Molly will go to live with Charli and Bobby Goren," Bailey replied and paused to study the younger woman. "Nothing's going to happen to you. You're just upset because Dennis caught you off guard."

"Probably. But I need to make sure that my kids stay together no matter what," Evie stated with a determination that Bailey respected and understood. The memory of Rick Denton invaded Bailey's thoughts as she recalled the numerous moves to escape him and the insurmountable fear that he would get custody of Molly.

Bailey couldn't make the promise she longed to, not without Evie's broaching the possibility, or discussing her response with Mike. So instead of assuring Evie that she and Mike would take Jimmy and Claire if something should happen to their mother, she laid a comforting hand on Evie's shoulder and said:

"I promise, if anything ever happens to you, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that Jimmy and Claire stay together."

**Goren Home**

"So, when is Bobby due home?" Lewis asked, as he helped clear the table after dinner.

"I'm not really sure," Charli replied, keeping her tone light. "Captain Ross had given him an extended leave after Frank's death and I know he's got about ten days left…"

"It was really a fluke that he got that letter from his family in Michigan. You never met his Aunt Connie, did you?"

"No, they had stopped talking long before I ever met Bobby," Charli reminded Lewis. He set his glass on the counter, smiling at Kaitlyn as she brought the leftover macaroni and cheese to the refrigerator.

"Bobby and Tony were really close. More like brothers than cousins," Lewis continued. "It really caught us all off guard when things went to hell like they did, but whatever happened Bobby's mom and Connie just stopped talking. I'm glad to see that they're making the effort to reconnect with him. I just wish you and the twins could have gone with him…"

"Except I turned up like the proverbial bad penny and kept her here," Kaitlyn added.

"No, you did not," Charli assured her sister. "Bobby didn't want me to go with him."

"Bobby wanted to go alone because he didn't know what sort of reception he expected," Lewis corrected Charli's assumption. Although it was obvious that Kaitlyn didn't understand the subtle difference between the two statements, Lewis' gaze held Charli's for a moment as they shared a silent communication.

Charli said nothing in response and was grateful when Kaitlyn steered the conversation towards Lewis and his auto body shop. Once the clean up was complete, Charli asked Kaitlyn to help her take the twins upstairs for their bath before her sister went back downstairs to have some time alone with Bobby's best friend.

*************

"I'd better head out," Lewis rose from the sofa as Charli descended the stairs, but not before she noticed how close he and Kaitlyn had been sitting. "Walk me out?" he asked, but it was Charli he spoke to, not her sister.

"Uh – sure," she replied, meeting Kaitlyn's curious gaze. Once they were walking towards Lewis's car, she said: "Kaitlyn's in town for a few more days…"

"We already made plans to go out tomorrow," Lewis told her. "I just wanted to make sure you're OK. Do you need a hand with anything until Bobby gets home?"

"I'm fine, Lewis. Thank you for asking though," Charli smiled up at him.

"This is me, Charli. I know how pissed you are at Bobby, and rightly so."

"Bobby's a grown man, Lewis. He makes his own decisions and his own choices," Charli refused to be drawn into any conversation that would require her to reveal her thoughts on her future, with or without Bobby, and she would never betray his confidence.

"I love the guy like a brother, Charli, and he's the smartest person I've ever met, but there are times he needs a good kick in the ass," Lewis chuckled. "He knows that you and those kids are the best thing that have ever happened to him. He just – he worries that you'll get hit with some of the crap from his past and he wants to protect you from as much of it as he can."

"At least we can agree on the fact that we both love him," Charli stated, but she couldn't bring herself to meet Lewis's gaze.

"You know he loves you, Charli – God, he's crazy about you…"

"You're a good friend, Lewis and I appreciate your concern, but I'm not discussing my husband or our marriage with you, or anyone." Her tone was firm and it was one that Lewis recognized well. Even as a teenager, if she felt cornered, she would stiffen her back and address Bobby or Lewis in that very tone.

"Charli," Lewis began but Charli shook her head.

"Please, Lewis, what is happening between me and Bobby right now is just that – between me and Bobby."

"And you don't want to be married to him anymore, is that it?"

"What? No, what gave you that idea?" Charli demanded, staring up at him in disbelief.

"Well, you just seem a little – resigned to the fact that he went to Michigan without you and I've known him a long time and can read him pretty well…"

"If anyone doesn't want to be married, you're looking at the wrong Goren," Charli stated and wished she could snatch the words back out of the air.

"You think Bobby wants a divorce?" Lewis found this amusing and his laughter broke into the cold night air. "Dammit, Charli, talk to your husband."

"I'm not getting into this with you, Lewis. I know you mean well, honestly, I do, but you don't know all the details – and Bobby deserves to be happy, even if it means he's not with me."

"Not with you? Hell, Charli, Bobby's happier than he's ever been and it's because of you," Lewis told her and when she didn't respond, he studied the top of her a moment before he asked: "You think he's having an affair? Charli, look at me."

Silently, she did so and Lewis's smile was soft and reassuring as he said:

"I can promise you that your husband is not having an affair. He loves you too damn much to ever be unfaithful."

"I – I want to believe that, Lewis." Her voice was barely a whisper as she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"Charli," Kaitlyn's voice called from the doorway. "I'm sorry to bother you, but Bobby's on the phone."

Before she could walk away, Lewis laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Talk to him, Charli. Before the two of you lose each other, talk to him."

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to spookycc for her time and patience as she betas and puts up with me – thank you to ciaddict for listening to my ramblings, offering support and information to aid the course this chapter took and to everyone who takes the time to read and share the joy that my writing brings me. : )**

**I think I'm supposed to post a tissue alert, so please be forewarned. **

**Chapter 5**

"Bobby?" Charli carried the cordless phone into the library and curled up into the corner of the sofa, recalling all the times she and Bobby had spent there, snuggled together reading or simply talking and the times they had made love there.

"Hi, Chuck," his deep voice was soft and warm and she clutched the phone closer.

"How's everything going?" she asked.

"Much better than I thought. I have so much to tell you, but it will wait until I get home," he told her. "How are you? Jake and Emma?"

"We're all doing well. We – we miss you," she said, taking heed of Lewis's advice.

"I miss you, too," he assured her and Charli felt the tears sting her eyes. "When I get home, can we go away for a few days alone – to talk?"

"I think we need that," she agreed. "We'll make plans once you're home."

"Who were you talking to? Kaitlyn said you were outside with someone…"

"Kaitlyn is being her usual self and teasing you. Lewis came over for dinner," she told him, but was certain she had heard a hint of jealousy in her husband's voice before he knew the man's identity. "I think my sister has a crush on your friend."

"I think the feeling is mutual," Bobby informed her and she could picture the smile on his handsome face. They spoke for several more minutes, Bobby asking her to pick up his paycheck and to advise Captain Ross of his planned return to work. "My flight gets in about four o'clock on Saturday…"

"I'll be there," Charli said without hesitation. "Enjoy the rest of your visit."

"I will," he paused for a moment before he told her: "I love you, Chuck."

"Oh, Bobby, I love you, too," she whispered. "I'll see you Saturday."

**Lennie B's**

Megan pushed open the door and was glad to escape the cold morning air. Although the sun was high in the sky, the temperatures were in keeping with late winter. Mike was behind the bar and he smiled upon seeing his former partner.

"Hey, Wheeler. How's everything?"

"Good, Mike. Really good," she returned his smile. "My new partner should be here next week and I can't wait. I told Ross I'm tired of sitting on my hands."

"For your sake, I hope he's a stand up guy," he told her. "You want a cup of coffee?" he offered as she took a stool at the bar.

"Thank you and no, no coffee for me. I just stopped by to see Bailey and to share some news with you."

"News, with me? Something good?"

"I think so," she nodded, her pretty face alight with happiness. "I'm pregnant, Mike. I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby? I – that's great!" Even as he spoke, Mike came around the bar to hug Megan. "Congratulations, Wheeler. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Colin," she replied softly. "But he doesn't know – and he's not going to," she added when Mike opened his mouth to speak. "I want this baby but he doesn't have any right to be involved. And where's Bailey?"

"She's in the office. You want to go back or should I bring her out here so you can tell her?"

"She already knows," Megan informed him. "She was the only person I told when I found out. And I'm here to collect on an offer she made…"

*************

"Of course I'll go to the doctor with you," Bailey assured her friend. She was aware of Mike's hazel eyes on her as the two women spoke. "Whatever you need."

"You've already given me what I need," Megan replied. "Friendship without judgment and the courage to raise this baby on my own. And I want very much for you to be part of this with me – you and Logan, if he can handle it." Wheeler smiled as she said the latter.

"I think he'll be very interested in being involved," Bailey said. "We've decided to have a baby ourselves."

"Oh, my God, that's wonderful!" Megan hugged Bailey. "Molly must be so excited."

"We haven't told Molly yet. I don't want to get her hopes up in case I'm not able – I mean, I'm almost 40 years old, it might not be as easy for me to get pregnant." Bailey shook her head as she said: "No, this isn't about me. This is about you and the fact that you are having a baby!"

"I know – am I insane?"

"Of course not. But after a few months of being up all night with a newborn, you might be," Bailey laughed.

*************

Bailey walked Megan to her car, finalizing their plans to meet at the obstetrician's office the next morning. When she walked back into Lennie B's she was acutely aware of Mike's gaze on her as she made her way towards the bar.

"So," Mike turned as she skirted by him to the cooler for a can of Dr. Pepper. "You knew Wheeler was pregnant?"

"I did," she said as she opened the can and took a sip.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"She didn't want anyone to know. She wasn't sure what she was going to do and until she made her decision she asked me to kept it a secret."

"But, I'm your husband. You're supposed to tell me everything…" He said, blocking her way before she could walk by him again.

"I don't think there's anything written in stone that says I'm required to tell you everything," she smiled up at him, enjoying the teasing glint in his hazel eyes.

"Secrets aren't a good thing for a marriage."

"It wasn't my secret. It was Megan's," Bailey pointed out. "If Bobby or one of your male friends were to tell you a secret, would you tell me?"

"Depends on the secret," he hedged.

"It doesn't work that way," she shook her head. "There's no room for two sets of rules," she came up on her toes and kissed him lightly. "I have to go pick up Molly and Jimmy from school."

"Be careful," he cautioned, kissing her. "I'll take you and Molly out for dinner. Maybe we can rent a movie and just relax tonight."

"That sounds wonderful," she agreed. "Molly will be so thrilled to have her 'Daddy time' back."

"I've missed spending time with her, too. It's funny, you know, until I was happy with you and Molly, I never realized how unhappy I was alone," he stated, his gaze meeting hers before he kissed her again.

Goren Home

Kaitlyn stood in the middle of Charli's bedroom turning this way and that while her younger sister smiled in disbelief.

"You're nervous!"

"I am not!" Kaitlyn denied.

"Then why are you so concerned about how you look in that dress? Which, by the way, looks fabulous…"

"I just don't want Lewis to think I'm – people think I'm such an easy time and I don't want Lewis to think…" Kaitlyn broke off, shrugging and turning to study her reflection in the mirror.

"Lewis thinks you are an intelligent, funny, loving person," Charli rose from the bed and walked towards her. "And he's right. Just be yourself, Kaity, don't put on airs or pretend to be someone you're not."

"I feel like such a kid," Kaitlyn chuckled. "It's just that Lewis is different than the other guys I've dated and I really like him, Charli. I know this is just a one-time thing with me living so far away, but I want to make a lasting impression."

"You don't know it's a 'one-time thing'," Charli pointed out. "And I think that you and Lewis have already made an impression on each other. You've been friends for as long as Bobby and I have, and look at us…" Even as she spoke, Kaitlyn heard the waver in Charli's voice.

"I have looked at you – both of you," Kaitlyn replied seriously. "And I see two people deeply in love but something's pushing you apart. There's no way Bobby would have gone to Michigan without you and his children with or without me here. And I'll keep my mouth shut unless you want to talk about it – but I am going to tell you to fight for your marriage, fight for what you have with Bobby, Charli because I've never seen two people more suited for each other than you two."

"You're the second person to tell me that in two days," Charli smiled, softly. "I just have a problem thinking that I'm allowed to be so happy, I guess. Harris had me convinced I was worthless for so long that I just have a hard time comprehending that he was wrong."

"Well, he was wrong," Kaitlyn assured her. "And if Marti and I had known what was going on, we would have done something, you have to know that?"

"Of course, I know that. But Harris threatened you both if I said anything. If I'd known what Trisha was going through to protect me…" Charli shook her head. "It's all in the past and nothing we can say or do will change it."

"So we just accept it and move on," Kaitlyn advised her. "So accept it, Charli Rose Goren. And move on to a wonderful life with your husband."

"When did you get to be so smart?" Charli moved forward and hugged her sister tightly.

"You'd be surprised," Kaitlyn chuckled even as the doorbell rang.

**Logan Apartment**

Molly was freshly bathed and wearing her favorite pajamas as she snuggled on Mike's lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he inhaled the scent of baby shampoo and lotion as she settled against him. Bailey brought the bowl filled with popcorn from the kitchen and sat alongside them just as the movie started.

"Have you ever seen this movie, Daddy?" Molly asked, reaching for some popcorn.

"I'm sure that I haven't," Mike smiled. Molly was always in awe of Mike's lack of children's movie knowledge.

"Never, ever?"

"Never, ever," he assured her, sliding his right arm along the back of the sofa to bring Bailey closer into their circle.

"Oh, the things you've missed," Bailey kissed his cheek, amused at the way Molly shook her head in disbelief.

"It's a good thing you've got me and Mommy now," Molly added.

"It sure is, Little Bit," Mike agreed, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "It sure is." He hugged Bailey to his side, turning to kiss her forehead.

Together they watched "Toy Story" and Mike found himself thoroughly enjoying the movie as the characters were introduced and began to believe that children's toys had a life when they were left to their own devices.

*************

"I don't want to go to bed," Molly complained once the movie was over. "It's the first night Daddy's been home in a long time and I want to stay up with him."

"Just because I'm home doesn't mean the rules change, Little Bit," Mike scooped her up in his arms as he stood up and carried her towards her bedroom. "How about I read to you?"

"Two stories?"

"Two stories," Mike agreed. "And then lights out, deal?"

"Deal!" Molly smiled and Bailey heard Molly's giggles as Mike dropped her onto the soft mattress and told him the stories she wanted to read.

Bailey turned her attention to clearing the dinner dishes and making a grocery list. She heard the soft voices and giggles from Molly's bedroom and smiled as she allowed herself to daydream about a baby being brought into the circle of warmth and love they shared. Images of Mike holding their child and Molly helping to bathe and care for her sibling drifted through her mind and Bailey said a silent prayer that their life would be enriched by the addition of that baby.

"You're deep in thought," Mike's voice startled her as he slid his arms around her from behind.

"Just letting my mind wander," she replied, leaning her back against his chest. "Molly asleep?"

"Just about," Mike moved her hair away from her throat before trailing kisses along the sensitive skin. "What were you thinking about?"

"You and Molly – and babies…"

"Well, I hope they were good thoughts," Mike said, his lips never leaving her skin and Bailey shivered from the vibration of his words and the warmth of his breath.

"Very good thoughts," she assured him. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Told me and shown me," he told her, loosening his hold as she turned in his arms. She slid her arms around his neck and smiled up at him, asking:

"Too much?"

"Too much, what?"

"Have I told and shown you that I love you too much?"

"There's no such thing, is there?" he teased, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I hope not, because I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it – or showing it," Bailey drew his mouth down to hers and kissed him gently.

"Feel free to show me, Mrs. Logan – anytime and anywhere you want to."

"Anywhere?" Bailey raised a curious eyebrow. "We do have a very curious little girl running around the apartment you know."

"Who goes to school and has sleepovers. And I've always wondered what it would be like to make love in the kitchen…"

"Oh, you have, have you?" she smiled up at him, enjoying the low timber of his words as he spoke close to her ear and the way his hands began to explore her body.

"You have no idea the thoughts I have where you're concerned," he chuckled as his hands slid beneath her blouse. "A lot of them could be considered X-rated, I'm sure."

"I'm shocked, absolutely shocked that you would say such a thing to me," Bailey stated, but the sigh in her voice told of her delight as well.

"Would you rather I show you instead?" he wanted to know, his gaze moving over her face.

"Yes, please…" she let out a startled laugh as he grasped the back of her thighs and picked her up to carry her towards the bedroom.

**Lennie B's**

"Did you find Evie yet?" Mike asked Bailey the following morning as he helped wait tables.

"No, I've called her apartment and her cell phone, but got voice mail at both. I called the daycare and they haven't seen her. I'll call the school as soon as I can – I'm a little worried…"

"Maybe the kids are sick and she's at the doctor. Her car could have broken down, she left her cell at home. It could be anything," Mike listed the possibilities before carrying a tray to a corner booth.

Bailey knew her husband was right, but it didn't relieve the feeling of uneasiness. It was out of character for Evie to be late and even more unusual for her not to call Bailey if something delayed her. Distracted by the onslaught of customers, Bailey forced herself to focus on the tables before her, but when the front door opened and two uniformed police officers came in, she sought Mike's gaze across the crowded room. Sensing her watching him, Mike looked up from the table he was waiting on and followed her gaze to the police officers.

He excused himself and met Bailey as they approached the officers.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Detective Logan, I'm not sure if you remember me?" The female officer questioned.

"Officer Greene, right?" Mike recalled her from several crime scenes he had worked.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry to bother you – do you know Evie Bradford?"

"Yes, we do. Is something wrong?" Mike slid a comforting arm around Bailey's waist.

"There's been an accident. Ms. Bradford's been taken to the hospital, we found contact information for yourself and Mrs. Logan in her wallet…"

"What about – she has two children. Are they…?" Bailey couldn't say the words aloud.

"The children have a few cuts and bruises, but other than being scared, they appear to be fine. Ms. Bradford's in pretty serious condition," the male officer replied. "The hospital was going to call but my partner wanted to come in person, she felt she owed it to your husband."

"I appreciate it, thank you," Mike smiled at Alisha Greene. "What hospital is she at?"

Details were exchanged and the officers left. Bailey looked at the crowded restaurant and up at Mike. Shaking his head, he told her:

"You go. I'll call Jimmy and Angie and see who else I can get to come in. Call me as soon as you know anything…" Even as Mike spoke, Bailey was removing her apron and handing him her order pad.

"I will," she hurried behind the bar and retrieved her purse, searching for her keys.

"Bailey, be careful," Mike grasped her arms gently. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

*************

Bailey approached the Nurse's Station anxious for news on Evie and to see Claire and Jimmy, certain the children must be terrified with only strangers around them.

"Can I help you?" the nurse, wearing maroon scrubs, approached her.

"I'm a friend of Evie Bradford's. My name is Bailey Logan. I was just told that she's been brought here…"

"Do you know if Ms. Bradford has any family?"

"I – no, she has no one but her children. Can I see her, please?"

"I'll get the doctor. You can wait in here," the white haired nurse directed her to a secluded waiting room.

"Can I see Jimmy and Claire? Where are they?"

"This way, Mrs. Logan, please," the woman smiled kindly. "We have a volunteer with them until Child Protective Services is called."

"What? But that's not necessary. They can stay with me and my husband until Evie's feeling better," Bailey began, but something in the nurse's kind eyes told Bailey that might not be an option. "She – Evie is going to get better, isn't she?"

"Let me get the doctor, while you visit with the children. I'm sure they can use a familiar face right about now."

Even as she spoke, the nurse pushed open the door. Claire was being held by a very friendly looking woman in her mid to late fifties, while Jimmy sat at a low plastic table playing with Lego's. He looked up as the door opened and flew from his chair, sending it to the floor as he ran to Bailey.

"Bailey!" he threw himself into her open arms as she squatted down. "Oh, Bailey – a truck hit us and Mommy wouldn't wake up and Claire was crying and I was so scared."

"Shh, baby, it's OK. I'm here," Bailey hugged the child tightly and felt the tremors of fear shake the small body as he clung to her.

"You won't leave?" Jimmy's little voice was barely audible as he spoke through his tears.

"No, honey, I won't leave. And Mike will be here as soon as he can." At the mention of Mike's name, Jimmy seemed to calm slightly. Bailey rose to her feet, carrying Jimmy with her so she could sit on the sofa. Settling Jimmy onto her lap, she studied his face and arms for visible signs of injury. He had a cut on his forehead that had been stitched and covered with a band-aid. His hands and arms had minor scratches and brush burns, while his cheeks had several pale bruises that would darken before they healed.

Claire, unaware of what had truly happened was content in the arms of the volunteer and smiled at Bailey. Bailey took in the child's appearance. She had a bandage on her cheek and cuts and bruises similar to Jimmy's on her arms. Closing her eyes, Bailey thanked God for their safety, and prayed for their mother.

"You must be Bailey – Jimmy said that you and Mike would come," the woman told her and Bailey opened her eyes. "I'm Lenore Hilliard."

"Bailey Logan. Mike is my husband, he'll be here as soon as he can. Thank you for watching over these two," Bailey replied, kissing the top of Jimmy's head. She felt Jimmy relax against her and she sat holding him as she and Lenore spoke softly.

It seemed that the minutes slowly became an hour and Bailey was about to lay Jimmy down to go in search of the nurse or doctor, but the door opened then, drawing both women's attention. A distinguished looking man stepped in and Bailey hugged Jimmy, certain that this man did not bring good news.

"Mrs. Logan? I'm Dr. Collyer. May I speak with you in private, please?"

"No, Bailey, don't go," Jimmy began, but Bailey was quick to assure him that she would return as soon as she was able and reminded him that Mike would be there shortly.

"I'll be right back," she kissed his cheek before she set him on the sofa and followed the doctor out the door.

"You told Nurse Williams that there's no family? No one that we can contact regarding Ms. Bradford?"

"No, she has no family," Bailey said, recalling the several conversations she and Evie shared. "Just the children…"

"Hospital policy dictates that we can only discuss a patient's condition with immediate family, so I really don't know what I can tell you…"

"No, please, you have to. My husband and I were on her contact information in her wallet. That has to mean something," Bailey studied the doctor. He wasn't a cold man, she could see that in the warmth of his eyes. "If I need to sign something or have someone contact you – my husband is a retired NYPD detective, he has friends, people who would vouch for him if that would help…"

"Mrs. Logan, I wish I could help you but unless you're a relative…"

"Bailey," Mike drew her attention as he approached, but it was obvious that he had overheard the doctor's last statement. "Is there any word?"

"I was just explaining to your wife that I can only give information to family, Mr. Logan."

"And if I told you that I was her only living relative?" Mike countered.

"You're telling me that Ms. Bradford is related to you?" the doctor raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"She's my sister," Mike blatantly lied, aware that neither had any relatives to dispute the fact. Bailey said nothing, waiting for the doctor to deny the claim based on her earlier statements, but instead he told them:

"Then I'm very sorry to tell you that Ms. Bradford has suffered a severe brain trauma - there's no brain activity. I've had her examined by two other physicians but I'm afraid there's nothing that we can do for her. She's been pronounced brain dead."

"No," Bailey's hand flew to her mouth and felt Mike's arm slip around her waist to hold her upright. "Please, no…"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Logan. She does have an organ donor card, and we've kept her on life support until you were able to get here to say your good-byes, before we harvest her organs."

"Oh, Mike," Bailey turned her face into his chest.

"Where is she?" Mike asked.

"This way…"

"What about Jimmy and Claire?" Bailey questioned, but Dr. Collyer met her gaze, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't want my children to see me this way, Mrs. Logan." He showed them along the hallway and indicated the room where they would find Evie. "I'll give you a few minutes and we'll need to get her into surgery…"

Bailey clutched Mike's hand tightly as they were led to the treatment room where Evie was being cared for. Tubes and wires ran from her body to various machines and her head was wrapped with white gauze that was stained with blood.

"Say good-bye, B," Mike whispered, kissing her temple.

"No, she could surprise them all. If – if they turn off the life support, she could hold her own…"

Mike had witnessed horrific and violent sights during his years on the NYPD, some he had managed to block out, others were indelibly etched in his subconscious. As he stood alongside Evie's bedside, he knew that this would be one he would never forget. Bailey, too emotional to take in all the details before her, didn't notice the fact that the bandage wasn't perfectly round but rather flattened on the back of Evie's head. There was no way that Evie would survive this injury.

"No, honey, she won't. Trust me on this. You need to say 'good-bye' and let the doctor do his job so she can help other people."

"I don't want to," Bailey's voice trembled. "She has to be alright, Mike for Jimmy and Claire."

"She'll never be anymore than what you see right here, B," Mike told her, as gently as he could but with a firmness in his voice that told of his certainty. "And that's not fair for any of them. Especially Evie. If they were to turn off the machines, even for an instant, it might mean they wouldn't be able to harvest her organs. They're keeping her alive so that she can help other people live and it's what Evie wanted done. So, you need to say good-bye and let her go."

Bailey took a step toward the bed, laying her hand over Evie's. The vital, loving woman was cold to the touch and showed no response.

"I'm here, Evie – Jimmy and Claire are just down the hall. They're safe, a couple scratches and bruises, but they're fine," Bailey's voice cracked as the tears fell. "I'm – I'm going to stay with you for a little bit, if that's OK. And Mike's going to sit with Jimmy and Claire."

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to check on the kids and make sure they aren't trying to take over the hospital," Mike used his sarcasm as he always did, a way to disguise his emotions. "You rest well, Evie," he whispered, resting his hand on Bailey's. "I'll be right down the hall," he told Bailey.

Mutely, she nodded, unable to speak through her tears. Torn, Mike fought the desire to stay with his wife, to protect her from what was about to happen but he knew that Jimmy and Claire were frightened and needed someone they knew and trusted with them, someone to hold them as they learned that Mommy would never be coming home.

Mike pulled opened the door as Dr. Collyer and several medical staff waited outside. The doctor's gaze met his and Mike extended his hand.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"No one should leave this world alone, Mr. Logan, and it seems to me that those two women were as close to family as a lot I've seen."

"My wife wants to stay for a few minutes," Mike began, and the doctor was quick to assure him that that was acceptable.

"She can stay while we get Evie ready to be moved. We'll take her up to the OR shortly to begin the harvesting. In a situation like this, time truly is of the essence. I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could do."

"Me, too," Mike whispered. The doctor instructed a nurse to show Mike to the room where the children were.

Bailey stood out of the way as smaller machines were placed strategically on the stretcher and a technician prepared the ventilator for transport. All the while, Bailey waited, expecting Evie to open her eyes or utter a sound, fighting back the sobs when it became apparent that was not to happen. Nurse Williams placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and guided her from the room.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Logan, but they do need to get her upstairs."

"I – can I see her after – when they've finished?" Bailey's hands trembled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to compose herself.

"I'll make certain Dr. Collyer knows," she smiled warmly at Bailey.

"I – I need to see the children. Jimmy…"

"You'll need to hurry, the woman from Child Protective Services is here to take them," the woman informed her and Bailey broke free and hurried to the small room.

"I don't want to go," Jimmy was crying, fighting as Mike tried to calm him.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but you have to," Mike said, his own green eyes filled with tears.

"I can take him, Mr. Logan," a woman stepped forward but Jimmy only screamed louder and turned into Mike's arms.

"No! I want my Mommy!"

"Please, Mr. Logan, we need to do this."

"No!" Bailey's voice echoed throughout the room, although she spoke softly. "They're staying with us. You're not taking them anywhere."

She stepped forward and took Claire from Lenore, who had anticipated the younger woman's movements and held the child out to her.

"Bailey," Mike began, but saw the pain and determination in her brown eyes.

"Please, Mike," Bailey whispered across the room.

He rose to his feet, picking Jimmy up as he stood and held the boy who continued to cry.

"How do we do this?"

"Do what?" the social worker questioned.

"Take the children into our care, until you can find placement for them. Placement that won't separate them," Mike stated.

"There are forms, references to be checked, protocol to be followed."

Protocol – Mike's Irish temper flared at the word. He had come to hate the word and the bureaucracy associated with it. Randy Nichols had spent far too many years in prison because of it, children had died because of it – he would not allow two children to be separated because of it.

"Lady, there are two children here who are going to suffer enough emotional trauma without you adding your precious protocol – I'm retired NYPD so there'll be exceptions made. So get on your phone and call whoever the hell you need to in order to get this moving," Mike told her in a tone so cold that she took a step backwards. "You want references? I'll give you references – we'll fill out your damn paperwork – but you aren't leaving this hospital with these kids, you got that?"

Nodding sternly, the woman reached for her cell phone and pushed a button that connected her with someone who seemed to have the power she would require at the moment. Walking away from the group, she spoke to her supervisor, explaining the situation and Mike's connection to the NYPD.

Holding Claire tightly, Bailey joined Mike to rub Jimmy's back in an attempt to soothe the inconsolable child. Mike slid his free arm around Bailey and pulled her against his side, wanting to ease her breaking heart, but knew that he was powerless to do anything more than hold them all together as best he could.

Gladys Hilborn had never experienced such a force that she had come up against in the form of Mike Logan. In her twenty years with Child Protective Services no one had talked to her with such anger and disdain. And in her twenty years, she couldn't remember a person she had instantly respected more.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to spookycc for taking the time to beta, for the patience and support. ciaddict, thank you for allowing me to share my thoughts and ideas with you! And thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, comment and support my efforts, I truly appreciate it. **

**Chapter 6Major Case Squad**

**11****th**** Floor**

**1 Police Place**

Charli walked into the Major Case Squad Room, pausing just inside the doorway to look for Alex Eames or Megan Wheeler. When she saw neither woman, she approached Bobby's desk, hoping to find a piece of paper to leave a note for Alex, advising of Bobby's plan to return to work a week earlier than expected. When she reached her destination though, she felt the color drain from her face. The desk was empty of all personal items. Each photo that he had added since their involvement, photos of her and the children, photos of the four of them as a family and those of her and Bobby alone, were all missing. His books, reference materials and other work related items were still there, indicating that it was indeed his desk.

"Mrs. Goren?" Captain Ross drew her attention. "I'm sure you're aware that your husband…"

"Is on leave. Yes, Captain. He's in Michigan actually, visiting family. He had me pick up his paycheck and asked that I come by to let you and Alex know that he intends to be back to work on Monday. He'd like to save the other week you had given him to use another time," Charli replied, distracted by her curiosity over the missing photos.

"He has more than enough time to use any time it's convenient," the Captain informed her.

"I understand that, but you know Bobby. He's happiest doing what he loves and he loves to work," she smiled.

"And sadly, there's always more than enough work to keep him busy. Where are your children?" he asked, obviously disappointed they weren't with her.

"Downstairs, with my sister," she responded. "And I really should be getting back to them, Kaitlyn was a little nervous being left alone with both of them…"

"Next time, bring them up with you. You know that we love to have them visit," he offered her a smile and she was reminded yet again what a good father the man was. Bobby had commented more than once how he admired the Captain's relationship with 'his boys'.

oooooooooooo

Grateful to be alone in the elevator, Charli's mind was too full of possibilities for the missing photos. Her husband had stopped wearing his wedding ring, stayed out late under the claim that he was working and now anything that might indicate that he had a family was missing from his desk. Despite their hopeful conversation and Lewis's amusement that Charli had assumed an affair, she couldn't help but believe once again, that Bobby was seeing someone else.

The sound of her cell phone startled her from her reverie and she reached into the pocket of her jacket.

"Hello?"

"Charli, I'm really sorry to bother you," Bailey began, but Charli was quick to assure her it was fine. "We need your help, if you could, please…"

"Bailey, of course, what do you need?"

Once Charli had dropped Kaitlyn at her class, she stopped to purchase a booster seat for Jimmy and a car seat for Claire, before making her way to the hospital. Her troubles and doubts forgotten in the shadow of the tragedy that had ended Evie Bradford's life.

Mike met her in the parking lot and she waited while he installed the car seat, offering the assistance of an experienced mother on the proper placement. He explained to her the events of the day, ending with Bailey's plea for them to seek temporary custody of the children to keep them together.

"Oh, Mike, I'm so sorry," Charli had left the SUV running but had the back door open as she stood talking to Mike and glanced in at Jake and Emma who were curiously looking around as they spoke to each other. "How horrible for Jimmy and Claire."

"Jimmy's inconsolable," Mike said, jerking on the newly secured car seat to satisfy himself that it wasn't moving. "I don't know what to do for any of them," he closed the door to the Jeep. "Bailey's too emotional to see how impossible this is but with any luck it won't take CPS long to find a home willing to take them both…"

"And what if they can't find someone?" Charli asked softly.

**Logan Apartment**

Claire slept soundly, cradled against Bailey's chest, peacefully oblivious to the tragedy that had occurred in her life. Bailey knew that within the next few days the child would begin missing her mother but for now she was grateful for the infant's contentment. Jimmy laid on the sofa, staring at the TV, but Bailey was certain that he wasn't watching the cartoons he had agreed to when Bailey had turned them on. He had long ago stopped crying, but had fallen silent and spoke only when spoken to. He ate when Mike coaxed him and visited the bathroom when told, but otherwise, he lay on the sofa and Bailey's heart broke for him.

Mike had left to pick up Molly from school and explain to her what had happened. Bailey had called and ordered pizza, certain that none of them would be too hungry, but hoping Jimmy would eat if it was his favorite meal.

"Where's Mike?" Jimmy asked, looking around the living room.

"He went to get Molly," Bailey reminded him. "They'll be back any minute. Do you want something?" she offered, hoping he'd ask for a drink, or even a different cartoon to show that he was paying attention to his surroundings.

"No," he shrugged, laying his head back down and staring at the television.

"Jimmy, you can help yourself to anything that's here, and if you need help reaching something all you have to do is ask, OK? We want you to be comfortable here," Bailey told him as the door opened and Molly came in followed by Mike, carrying two pizzas.

ooooooooooooo

"Are Jimmy and Claire going to live with us now?" Molly asked Bailey later than evening when Molly was taking her bath.

"For a little while," Bailey replied as she knelt on the floor to wash Molly's hair. "We're hoping that the people that are looking for a new home for them, will find a family that will want both Jimmy and Claire, so that they can stay together."

"Why wouldn't somebody want both of them?" Molly wrinkled her nose as she spoke, not understanding.

"Sometimes families that take in children that have no parents only want babies, or only want kids over a certain age and if that happens then Jimmy and Claire would have to be separated and we don't want that to happen…" Bailey fought the tears that burned her eyes.

"That's just silly," Molly stated with the simplicity of a child. "They're brother and sister, they can't be sep'rated."

"No, you're right, they can't," Bailey agreed, although Molly's was a child's statement of fact and Bailey's was a statement of hope. "And while they're here, you need to help Jimmy the best you can, OK? He's really sad right now and needs to know that we care about him and Claire and we're here for them."

"Is Evie going to have a funeral and be buried like Rick?"

"Daddy and I have to talk about that, but I think so, yes," Bailey reached for the cup and began to wet Molly's hair. "Is it OK with you if Jimmy sleeps in your room?"

"Like a sleepover?"

"Sort of, but you'll still have to get up and go to school, it won't be a party."

"What about Claire?" Molly questioned. "She could sleep in my room, too."

ooooooooooooo

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Mike whispered as they left Molly's room later that evening.

"We'll just see how it works for tonight and make other arrangements if we need to," Bailey replied. They had set up the crib in Molly's room at Jimmy's insistence that he sleep in the same room as his sister. "Jimmy needs to feel safe right now – his whole world has ended…"

"And you think that you can make it better," Mike surmised, laying his arm across her shoulders.

"I'd like to make it as good as I can for him," she agreed. "Is that wrong?"

"No, it's not, but I don't want to see you end up hurting worse than you are right now. You can't fix everything, B. There are things that you just can't make better." He followed Bailey into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"I know that you didn't want to do this, Mike. I know that the only reason they're here is because I asked you, but I had to – I promised Evie…"

"You promised Evie what?" Mike asked warily.

"The other day, we were talking about 'what if' and she mentioned how worried she was, that if something happened to her she worried that Jimmy and Claire would be separated. I – I told her that nothing was going to happen to her but if it did, I'd make sure that they stayed together." Bailey inhaled a shaky breath and turned to meet Mike's gaze. "I lied to her about nothing happening to her – I can't let her down about her kids, I just can't…"

Her tears overcame her then and Mike pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as she allowed herself to grieve for her friend. She had been strong for Jimmy and Claire, but now, alone with the one person she trusted with her real self, the wall crumbled and she clung to him.

"We'll get through this, B, but only as long as we're in agreement on everything. We keep them until CPS finds placement that keeps them together."

"I know," she snuffled.

"And then we let them go."

Bailey heard the words and nodded mutely, unable to put her thoughts into words at the moment. As Evie's friend, she was mourning the loss of the beautiful young woman she had come to know, but as a mother, she was filled with the undeniable fear of knowing that an accident at any turn could leave Molly motherless just as easily as it had Jimmy and Claire.

**Fry Home**

**Lebanon, Michigan**

Bobby sat on the sofa watching old home movies that Aunt Connie had brought out. Molly sat alongside him, asking who various people were and became awed at the sight of her grandmother as a young woman. Bobby leaned forward as his mother came on the screen, smiling and laughing up at a younger William Goren. Watching them, Bobby realized that he hadn't thought of his parents as happy and in love for a very long time. Smiling, he watched them interact and allowed his mind to wander back to when he and Frank were children.

"How old are your kids?" Molly asked.

"Almost seven months," Bobby replied.

"I wish you'd brought them with you…"

"So do I," he told her honestly. "My wife would love it here."

"Is she pretty?"

"Molly!" Tony scolded his daughter, but Bobby simply chuckled.

"Charli? Yes, she is. Would you like to see?" Even as he spoke, he reached into his back pocket for his wallet and Molly leaned into him, expectantly. He showed Molly the pictures of his wife and children, answering the questions she asked about the twins as he was reminded how much he missed his family.

"You always did have the patience of Job," Tony chuckled.

**Logan Home**

"I don't want to go to school," Molly Logan complained.

"Molly, we don't have time for this…" Bailey began, but Molly continued:

"If Jimmy's not going, I shouldn't have to go either."

"Molly, we talked about this last night. Jimmy's not going to school today because of what happened yesterday," Bailey told her.

"And I want to stay with him," the child insisted. Bailey turned to seek Mike's input. He stood at the kitchen counter pouring a cup of coffee. Their gazes locked and he shrugged, indicating that it was Bailey's decision. "You said he would need me to help him and that's what I want to do."

"And getting to stay home doesn't figure in there anywhere, huh?" Mike asked with a teasing smile.

"Daddy!"

"Molly!" Mike mimicked his daughter. "Seems to me that you just want to play hooky because you think you're going to miss out on something fun today."

"You'll be staying with Mrs. Deakins for a big part of the day. Daddy and I have things we need to take care of," Bailey told her, not elaborating on the funeral arrangements that had to be made. "So if you stay home from school, you will need to be on your best behavior and do everything Mrs. Deakins says…"

"I'll be good," Molly promised solemnly.

oooooooooooooo

Bailey reached for Mike's hand, clutching it as they walked through the display room at the funeral parlor. She had never had to handle the arrangements for anyone who had passed and was grateful for Mike's presence. He looked to her for agreement, but she had allowed him to make all the decisions in preparing for Evie's funeral.

Walking to the Jeep afterwards, she slid her arm through his and hugged him.

"Thank you for handling that," she whispered.

"I've got my uses," he teased, pulling his arm free to slide it around her waist and pull her against him.

"You're a God send and I don't know what I'd do without you," she assured him.

"I don't want you to ever have to do 'without me'," Mike told her as he pulled open the passenger door. "Where to now?"

"Evie's apartment. I need to pack more clothes and toys for Jimmy and Claire and we have to figure out what to do with everything else," Bailey said as she settled into the passenger seat.

"We need to find out if she has any living relatives, B. There may be someone who might be interested in knowing that Evie's gone and that Jimmy and Claire need a home," Mike suggested.

Bailey had given the idea that Evie might have a family serious consideration, but couldn't fathom that she did since she managed alone with her two children. If there were any family, Bailey felt certain that Evie would have called upon them to help her care for Claire and even more certain that she would have mentioned them to Bailey.

**Goren Home**

Kaitlyn set the dinner table and studied her sister who had been even more quiet than usual. Fearful that she had angered Charli in some way, Kaitlyn finally said:

"If you've had enough of me, all you have to do is say so."

"What?" Charli turned from the chicken she was sautéing, confused at the statement.

"It's just that you've been awfully quiet and I figured I did some that upset you and…"

"Oh, Kaity, you haven't done anything to upset me," Charli assured her. "I'm glad that you're here, truly. I've just been distracted today. I didn't know the woman who died very well, but Bailey is so sad and I just feel badly for those poor children."

"Is that all there is?"

"What else could there be?" Charli evaded her sister's question and turned her attention back to the food she was cooking.

"I don't know. Bobby's great and I love the guy like a brother but things were a little tense when I first got here…"

"Bobby is a great guy and I love my husband and that's all there is to talk about," Charli stated in a way that told Kaitlyn not to pursue the topic further. "What time did you tell Lewis to be here?"

Even as she spoke, the doorbell rang and Kaitlyn smiled.

"Right about now."

"Well, then go answer the door!" Charli teased as Kaitlyn rushed from the kitchen.

oooooooooooooooo

"Charli, you are the best cook I've come across in a while," Lewis smiled as he pushed his plate away. "My mother used to make alfredo sauce almost as good as yours…"

"Bobby always warned me that you were a sweet-talker," Charli teased as she reached for her glass of iced tea. "But thank you for the compliment."

"Thank you, again, for another great dinner," Lewis met her gaze across the table. The sadness he had seen the other night was still there and it troubled him. "When's Bobby coming home?"

"Saturday," she replied. "He sounds like he's having a great time."

"I'm glad to hear it," Lewis watched as Kaitlyn rose from the table and took Jake from his high chair. "It was always a mystery what happened between Mrs. Goren and Bobby's aunt."

Kaitlyn handed Jake to Lewis before turning her attention to Emma, taking the baby from the matching high chair and resuming her seat. Both children babbled as the adults' conversation continued and little ones reached for anything within their reach. Lewis hadn't much experience with infants and enjoyed their pleasure with something as simple as a napkin.

"Once he gets home you two deserve some time alone together," he said and waited for Charli's denial.

"Bobby mentioned the same thing," was all she said. She knew Lewis meant well, but she wouldn't be drawn into a discussion of her marriage. The man had read her uncertainty the other evening and realized her belief that Bobby was having an affair. She wouldn't allow him the luxury again. "Why don't you two keep an eye on Jake and Emma while I clean up?"

"You trust us alone with your children?" Kaitlyn teased, even as she kissed Emma's cheek.

"I know my children," Charli smiled. "They'll be safe, I'm not sure about you two…"

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey unpacked the clothing she and Mike had brought from Evie's apartment, making room where she could so the children weren't living out of suitcases and boxes. Turning with a sigh, she started at the sight of Mike watching her from the doorway.

"It might have been easier if we just brought the entire dresser," he teased.

"I was thinking the same thing," she replied. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to realize, yet again, what a lucky bastard I am," he told her. He watched her as she approached him, his hazel eyes moving over her appreciatively.

"I love you, you know," she smiled up at him as she slipped her arms around his waist.

"I've heard that rumor," he chuckled as his mouth covered hers and he pulled her close against his hard body.

"Do they do that all the time?" Jimmy asked Molly, his voice mirroring the distaste he felt for two adults kissing.

"Yep," Molly nodded, smiling.

"It's gross," Jimmy stated.

"No, it's not," Molly told him. "It means they love each other and that's not gross."

Bailey drew back from Mike's kiss, but he didn't release his hold on his wife. He looked down at the children, asking:

"Can we help you with something?"

"We just want to come in here and play and you're blocking the door…" Jimmy pointed out.

"So we should take our gross kissing elsewhere?" Mike questioned, unable to keep the humor from his voice.

"Uh huh," Jimmy nodded as he and Molly skirted around them.

"Come on, Mrs. Logan – let's go in the living room and be gross," Mike said as he turned her so her back was to him. With his hands on her hips, Mike ushered her out of Molly's room even as he nuzzled the side of her throat.

"They really do that all the time?" Jimmy could be heard asking and Bailey couldn't help but giggle.

"You'll get used to it," Molly replied in her most serious tone. "Parents are supposed to kiss and hug and stuff. Daddy and Mommy are always touching and smiling at each other like they have a secret."

Bailey turned to face Mike, only to find her husband was doing his best not to laugh out loud at the child's outlook on her parents' affection for each other. Although she was amused, Bailey couldn't help but ask in a whisper:

"So what's the secret we're apparently smiling about?"

"The fact that all the kissing and hugging leads to more intimate touching when we're alone," Mike replied softly, drawing her into his arms before he lowered his mouth to hers. "And once these three little hoodlums are sleeping, I think we need to share some secrets…"

**Goren Home**

Charli woke to the sound of Jake fussing and slid out of bed to check on him. As she entered the room, she flipped on the light and knew immediately the child didn't feel well.

"Oh, Little Man, what's wrong?" she asked, even though she knew there would be no answer. She picked him up, touching her lips to his forehead, alarmed at the heat that radiated from the infant's body. Even as she spoke, she heard his stomach gurgle just before he was sick all over Charli's shoulder. Confused and frightened at the upset, Jake began to cry.

"Shh, it's OK," she soothed, switching the baby to her clean shoulder. "Mommy's here…"

She located a cloth diaper and wiped Jake's face before carrying him through to the master bedroom. She found a clean nightgown and laid Jake on the bed as she carefully, but quickly, stripped off her soiled nightclothes and pulled the fresh one on over her head. Carrying Jake into the bathroom, she located the thermometer strip in the medicine cabinet and held it on the child's forehead. His crying had calmed to a whimper as he rested against his mother's chest.

Charli knew that a temperature of 101 was worthy of a call to the doctor's answering service. Once she had left a message, she hung up the phone, snuggling Jake as he fussed, talking to him softly. Carrying him back to the nursery, she laid her hand on Emma's back and found that her daughter also felt warm. Not surprising, since the two were in constant contact, she thought and this would only be the first of many bouts with illnesses in the Goren home.

Almost as if on cue, Emma began to fret, a small cry coming from her crib even as she came reluctantly awake. Charli laid Jake alongside his sister, picking Emma up to comfort her. During the next half hour she alternated holding her children, anxiously awaiting a call back from the doctor. Although Emma hadn't yet vomited, the child's stomach rumbled and she was obviously uncomfortable in any position but being held against her mother. Jake slept, but was restless while Emma didn't sleep at all, wanting only to be held.

Charli answered the telephone on the first ring, relieved to hear the doctor's voice. Assuring her that the stomach virus was 'going around', he advised her to buy Pedialyte®, give them Children's Motrin® and keep track of their temperatures.

"Within 24 hours it will be out of their system and they'll be back to normal. Babies bounce right back," he assured her. "If either of their temperatures go above 103 call me and take them to the ER, but they're healthy so I don't foresee any complications."

"Charli? What's going on?" Kaitlyn asked, startling her sister as she came to stand in the doorway.

Charli thanked the doctor and hung up the phone before she turned to face Kaitlyn.

"Jake and Emma are both sick," she explained. "Is there anyway you could run to the pharmacy and get a few things? Or watch them while I run?" Emma chose that moment to empty the contents of her stomach down Charli's arm and nightgown, crying at the suddenness and unfamiliar occurrence.

"I – uh – volunteer for the pharmacy," Kaitlyn replied, grabbing several cloth diapers and handing them to Charli. Once Emma was cleaned up, Charli wiped her arm and dropped the diaper into the clothes hamper. "Tell me what to get and I'll hurry."

"Can you keep an eye on them while I wash up real quick and I'll make a list…"

ooooooooooooo

Kaitlyn felt completely out of her element with two sick children, but helped where she could. Charli, on the other hand, was a woman of extreme patience and strength. She laid towels on the bed in the master bedroom and lay awake while both children slept between periods of being sick and Kaitlyn wondered when her youngest sister had grown up.

"You're amazing," Kaitlyn whispered from the doorway, not wanting to disturb the now peaceful patients.

"Me? No, I'm not. My kids are sick, I'm just doing what I need to do," Charli shrugged. She had changed her nightgown for the fourth time and the sheets had been changed once. Both women had lost count on how many times the twins had been changed, but Charli was determined to keep their diapers dry and clean once they had experienced their first round of diarrhea.

"And your husband is out of town and your sister is useless…"

"You aren't useless," Charli corrected. "You've been a great help and there was no way I could have run to the pharmacy in the middle of the night with both of them being sick. Not to mention, you found a 24 hour pharmacy when you haven't lived here in years. You've changed sheets and started the washer and made up bottles."

"OK, I got the message. I'm just as amazing as you are and the fact that a man hasn't come to realize this yet is his loss and not mine," Kaitlyn teased.

"It is their loss," Charli replied seriously. "But I do think Lewis may be wise enough to be catching on to the fact."

"Can I ask you a question? And get an honest answer?" Kaitlyn studied her sister as Charli rubbed Emma's back and cooed softly as the child fussed in her sleep.

"If I can."

"Are you and Bobby alright? I know – it's none of my business and your husband is a wonderful man, but I get the feeling that something's out of whack with you two. And I may not show it enough, but I love you and just want you to be happy," Kaitlyn stated.

"Oh, Kaity," Charli sighed, not wanting to push her sister away, but not comfortable discussing her marriage. "Things are strained right now, but all new marriages have issues and we went into this already pregnant and we're still adapting."

"If you ever need me, I'm always here for you, you know that right?"

"I know," Charli nodded. "Thank you."

"And a little jealousy could go a long way…"

"Excuse me?"

"Make him jealous – let him know that you're a beautiful, vital woman and if he's not careful, he could lose you," Kaitlyn told her.

"Oh, Kaitlyn, you're sweet. But please, just let me and Bobby deal with this," Charli couldn't say the words aloud, couldn't confide in her sister that she believed her husband was having an affair so she doubted he'd be jealous of anyone paying attention to her. "Why don't you go get some sleep? I think the worst is over and I'll just lay here with them. If I need you, I'll give a yell."

ooooooooooooo

Charli closed her eyes, but didn't sleep. She checked on Jake and Emma every few minutes, fearful they would be ill and worried that she might not hear them. She changed their diapers, fed them each a few ounces of Pedialyte® and snuggled them, using the thermometer strip to keep a close watch on their temperatures, grateful that both had dropped with the help of the Children's Motrin®.

When both of her children fell into a light sleep, Charli rubbed their backs, one at a time, while allowing her mind to wander back over the last several months. If someone had told her twenty-four months earlier that she'd be a mother, of twins no less, she'd have laughed at them. Not only had she believed at the time that she'd never have children, she had never dreamed they would be Bobby Goren's children.

Running a finger over Jake's nose, she recalled the night that she and Bobby had made love for the first time and his absence from her life for the first three months of her pregnancy. He had been clear that he had thought their night of passion had been a mistake. But when her uncle told him she was being stalked, Bobby had made a reappearance, wanting to help her. Help her, she thought. Bobby spent his life 'helping people – his mother, Frank, Donny, the victims of the cases he worked so diligently on. She didn't want him to 'help her'.

"…_Your Prince Charming asked you to marry him and when you turned him down, that was when he professed his love for you. Poor Charli, he got you to do what he wanted because he knows how in love with him you are. He used your feelings against you." _Nicole Wallace's words, spoken as Janice Fletcher, came back to Charli as she allowed her mind to wander.

"…_You think you can keep him attracted to you? You're more naïve than I thought if you believe that. He married you because you were pregnant, that's the only reason. You're just another responsibility that he's taken on – just like his mother and brother…" _Declan's words echoed alongside Nicole's and Charli began to put the events of the last month in perspective.

The hours spent working late weren't unexpected when one worked for the Major Case Squad, but Charli wondered how many detectives came home freshly showered? The absence of his wedding ring and the missing photos from his desk added to her feelings of foreboding when it came to the belief that there was another woman in Bobby's life, along with her own inexperience.

"_Who would want to murder Frank, Bobby?"_

"_N – Nicole Wallace," he had told her. "Nicole killed Frank." There was no doubt in Bobby's mind. "You – you need to leave. I want you to take Jake and Emma and go away until I catch her."_

"_What? No! Absolutely not!" Charli objected. "The safest place for us is with you!"_

"_No, don't you understand? I don't want you here!"_

The words still echoed in Charli's head and they hurt just as deeply as the moment Bobby had uttered them. He had been quick to assure her that he hadn't meant them the way they sounded, but now she wondered at the truth behind them. Had they slipped out because it had been what he was thinking at the time? With her away from home, he wouldn't be accountable to her, wouldn't need to 'check in' or come home.

Fighting the tears that burned her eyes, Charli was more convinced than ever that she was nothing more to Bobby than another responsibility that he didn't want in his life.

**John F. Kennedy International Airport**

Bobby scanned the crowd for Charli and the twins, wondering how hard could it be to find an auburn haired woman pushing a double stroller, but they were nowhere to be found. He was just about to reach for his cell phone when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Lewis? What are you doing here?" he smiled at his friend.

"I'm here to pick you up," Lewis told him, reaching for the suitcase Bobby carried.

"You are? I was expecting Charli…" Bobby's confusion was reflected in the tone of his voice.

"She asked me to come for you instead," Lewis replied. "And to tell you that she doesn't want you to come home."

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_And that she doesn't want you to come home…"_ Bobby was left speechless when Lewis said those words. He was still trying to digest the implications involved with that statement as they left the terminal and walked towards Lewis' Chevelle.

"So, do you want to go to my place or you want to get something to eat?" Lewis broke into his thoughts.

"I'm not hungry," Bobby replied, absently. "Did – did Charli say if she wanted to talk or did she say anything else?"

"She didn't say much at all, Bobby," Lewis unlocked the trunk and tossed Bobby's suitcase in. "Just that she didn't think you should come home right now."

"Wait – did she say that she didn't **want** me home or that she didn't think I should come home?"

"What's the difference?" Lewis wanted to know.

"Lewis, I need you to tell me exactly what she said to you," Bobby stated in a tone that told his friend that there was definitely a difference.

**Goren Home**

Charli was slow to wake, struggling from the depths of her exhaustion, but aware that something was different from when she fell asleep. Her gaze came to rest on the man sitting in the armchair, silently watching her, waiting for her to say something.

"Bobby? What are you doing here?" she asked, pushing the covers down and moving to sit up.

"I live here," he stated simply.

"I know, but I asked Lewis to ask you to stay away for a day or two, until I was sure that we were all better…" Rather than sitting up, Charli laid back down, too weak to remain upright for very long.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want to come home?" his tone was so soft, so gentle that Charli studied him before she said:

"I didn't think you'd want to catch this stomach flu – Jake and Emma had it, and then Kaitlyn got sick and just as they were all getting better, I got it. I thought it would be best to wait until I was feeling better before you came home."

"Oh, Charli," Bobby knelt alongside the bed, bringing his face close to hers. "I don't care about getting sick. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you. Kaitlyn said you took care of her and the twins all on your own."

"I just did what needed to be done," she replied, trying to shift away from him so that she wasn't breathing directly on him. "And Kaitlyn was a great help – before she got sick and now that I'm sick, she's been taking care of Jake and Emma. She postponed her flight home to stay…"

Even as she spoke, Charli reached for the blankets to pull them back over her, shivering, as she told Bobby:

"I'm so tired - and cold. I just can't seem to get warm."

She watched as he rose to his feet and slipped off his shoes. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off as he moved around the bed. It was a few more minutes and Charli felt the blankets lift and Bobby slid in behind her, wrapping an arm around her to pull her back against him.

"Bobby," she began to protest, but the heat from his body felt so good on her chilled skin.

"It's OK, Chuck. I don't think you're contagious anymore and I don't care if you are," he kissed the top of her head.

"You won't say that if you end up catching this," she pointed out.

"I'll take my chances," he chuckled, tightening his hold slightly.

"Did you see Jake and Emma?" she asked even as she closed her eyes.

"I've been home almost two hours," he spoke against her ear. "I can't believe how much they've grown – how much I missed out on these last few weeks."

"It was your choice – you sent us away when Frank was killed and you didn't want to take us to Michigan with you," Charli told him. The fact that she didn't feel well, in addition to being exhausted, seemed to disable the filter between her thoughts and speech.

Bobby didn't respond, knowing she spoke the truth. There were reasons for both choices and they had discussed them, although briefly. He had caused his wife so much hurt during the last few weeks that he hoped it wasn't too late for them to talk things through. He wanted beyond all else to save their marriage, but he feared that Charli would prefer life without him.

"Did you take her with you?"

"Take who?" Bobby thought for an instant that Charli might be delirious.

"The woman – the one you've been seeing."

"What?" Bobby was not pleased but he didn't raise his voice. "Charli?"

The steady breathing and lack of response alerted him to the fact that, in the midst of a critical conversation, his wife had fallen asleep.

**Logan Home**

Mike was settled on the sofa, his feet on the coffee table and remote control in hand when Bailey handed him a beer and sat alongside him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she leaned in to kiss him. "What movie did you choose?"

"Monsters, Inc.," he replied seriously.

"Excuse me? All three children are in bed and you're watching a cartoon?"

Mike pressed the 'play' button on the remote and the opening scenes of "The Quiet Man" played across the screen. Smiling, Bailey said:

"This is my favorite movie."

"I know," he slid his arm across her shoulders to draw her against his side. Bailey snuggled closer to him, kissing his cheek before curling her legs beneath her and turning her attention to the movie.

As the credits rolled much later, Bailey commented:

"I can't believe you've never seen that movie before. It's a classic – it's John Wayne and Maureen O'Hara…"

"It's good, I'll give you that," Mike replied, stretching his arms above his head and placing his feet on the floor. He lowered his arms and rested his elbows on his knees as he turned to look at her.

"Good? It's amazing. The scenery alone makes it worth watching," Bailey defended. "Do you know that no one but John Wayne, the director and Maureen O'Hara know what she whispered in John Wayne's ear at the very end? John Wayne didn't know until she actually said whatever it was – Wayne and Ford took the secret to their graves and Maureen O'Hara said that she'll never tell."

"So you think she whispered something dirty?" Mike was intrigued.

"Did you see the look on John Wayne's face?" she challenged. "It had to be something pretty off-color to get that sort of reaction."

"Well, if a beautiful woman whispered something raunchy in my ear, she might get the same reaction," Mike chuckled. Bailey rose to her feet, smiling mischievously as she leaned down and whispered into her husband's ear ever so softly.

Mike's hazel eyes met Bailey's evenly, amusement and heat burning in their depths. Blushing, Bailey moved by him as he stood and followed her into the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.

**Goren Home**

Charli slept soundly with her back pressed against Bobby's chest, his arm around her, holding her tightly. Even in her sleep, she shivered from the chill that pervaded her body and Bobby pulled the covers more securely around her in an effort to warm her.

Lying awake, Bobby's anger simmered. Charli believed he was having an affair. She had accused him of taking his lover to Michigan instead of his family. He couldn't fathom what would have led her to come to such a conclusion, but he damn well intended to find out once she was feeling better.

Content that she was sleeping, Bobby slipped out of bed and pulled on his jeans to go downstairs. It was the twins' bedtime and he wanted to be the one to change them and spend time with them until they fell asleep. He missed out on too much time with them. While he had been uncertain of his reception when he arrived in Michigan, he had come home with a clear understanding, a new appreciation, of what he wanted in his life – Charli and their children. The time spent away from them opened his eyes to what had been missing in his life for far too long.

"Hey, how's Charli?" Kaitlyn drew him from his thoughts.

"She's sleeping. I think she's over the worst of it, and just needs to rest…"

"I slept like the dead once I stopped puking," Kaitlyn told him from her place on the floor with Jake and Emma. "I went from freezing cold to being so hot I couldn't stand it and back again. I kept wanting to check on her, but she wouldn't let me come anywhere near her because she didn't want me having a relapse."

"I doubt you'll catch it again," Bobby assured her.

"Well, if the government could figure out a way to put it in a bomb and drop it on our enemies, there'd be no problem overrunning an entire country," she stated. "I think Charli had it worse than any of us. She was so exhausted that I think it hit her harder."

"I appreciate you being here," Bobby knelt down as Jake crawled towards him and he picked the boy up.

"Not that I mind, but it would have been better if you had been here," Kaitlyn informed him. "And before you waste your breath, I know that this is none of my business and Charli has already refused to discuss you and her marriage with me, but the two of you better work out whatever is going on, because I'm not liking it very much."

Standing up, Kaitlyn picked up Emma as she continued:

"I know you love my sister and God knows she adores you, but something's messed up here and it better be fixed before I come back here in June for Jake and Emma's first birthday."

Bobby said nothing to his sister-in-law's rant, in agreement with his wife that their issues were private and they would need to work them out together. Kaitlyn carried Emma upstairs and set the child in her crib.

"I gave them a bath this morning…"

"Thank you," Bobby replied. "I can take it from here."

"Yes, you can. I'm going to get a shower and go out for a while with Lewis," Kaitlyn made her way to the doorway before she paused and turned. "Bobby?"

He turned to face her, raising a curious eyebrow as he waited for her to continue.

"One question and I'll leave you alone. You and Charli aren't splitting up, are you?"

"I – I don't know, but not if I have anything to say about it, no," he stated softly.

"It's just that – she went through so much with Harris that we never learned about until Trisha killed him. She deserves to be happy – and if you don't want to be married to her, then let her go so she can find a man to love her."

Bobby opened his mouth to speak but Kaitlyn raised her hand to silence him:

"I love you like a brother, and I don't want to argue with you – or overstep my bounds, I just want you and Charli back to the way you were the last time I was here." She walked to where he stood and came up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Allow yourself to be happy – that's all either one of you needs to do."

Kaitlyn left the room then and Bobby turned his attention to his children. He changed their diapers and dressed them in their pajamas, listening to them chatter and talking to them as he laid them down. Once they were asleep, he made his way back into the master bedroom and stripped out of his jeans and shirt before he slipped between the sheets.

Charli stirred as he pulled her into his arms. She snuggled close and slid an arm across his chest.

"You left," she whispered, sleepily.

"Just to put Jake and Emma to bed. I'm here and don't plan on going anywhere," he assured her softly, kissing her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Better, I think," she told him. "Just so tired…"

"Get some sleep," he tightened his hold when she shivered slightly. "I'll take care of the kids if they wake up."

He realized that Charli had fallen back to sleep even before he finished speaking. Guilt ate at him, knowing that she was suffering more lingering symptoms than Kaitlyn had because of her exhaustion from attempting to care for the twins and her sister while they were ill. He should have been with her, to help share the burden with her.

He lay awake, giving Kaitlyn's words serious consideration. He and Charli had been happy, he thought, smiling in the darkness. From the moment they revealed their love for each other, he felt a belonging and contentment that had long been missing in his life. He recounted the times that there had been tension between them and recalled that there was always an outside force at work each time.

Closing his eyes, Bobby drifted off to sleep, holding Charli close to his side, determined to hold his family together and put to rest the ghosts that haunted both him and his wife.

ooooooooooooo

Charli woke several hours later cradled against Bobby's side, her head resting on the pillow alongside his. He seemed so relaxed in sleep and she studied him for a moment, recalling the first moment she had ever met him and the way that he impacted her life in so many ways. After her brother died, even before, he had appointed himself her protector. He tried to keep her safe from anything he thought might hurt her. And she was certain that was all he was doing now, staying in their marriage so that he didn't hurt her.

Moving away from him, she slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She washed her hands and caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, pale with dark circles under her eyes and her hair stuck out in every direction and was about four inches shorter than it had been before the stomach virus had struck her. While she was ill, her braid had fallen in her way. Too weak to wash her hair, Charli had found a pair of scissors that Bobby kept to trim his beard and cut the end of her braid that she had vomited on.

Charli crawled back into bed, weakened by something as simple as using the bathroom. She laid down, snuggling close to Bobby, careful not to waken him, but seeking comfort in his warmth and nearness. Closing her eyes, she reminded herself that even though he was with her now, their marriage would be ending sooner than she would have ever imagined.

When she awoke again, it was light outside and she was alone in the bed. She heard the sounds of giggles and Bobby's deep voice as he talked to the twins as he dressed them. She stayed where she was for the time being, just listening to the baby monitor and marveling at what an amazing father Bobby was. For a man fathered by a mad-man and raised by an abusive womanizer, Bobby had every right to be as hateful as either of them, but instead he was loving and devoted. Charli knew that no matter what happened to her marriage, she was determined to maintain the friendship she and Bobby had formed over the years, for the sake of their children and for her own sake as well.

"How are you feeling?" she heard Bobby ask from the doorway, a child held securely in each arm.

"Better," she assured him, sitting up. "I think I'd like to take a shower and see how I make out."

As she spoke, Bobby approached the bed and Charli's heart pounded in her chest. He had grown a beard while in Michigan but it was neatly trimmed, unlike the unkempt facial hair he and Mike Logan had sprouted for their undercover work a few months earlier. As he set Jake and Emma onto the bed, Charli wondered if there would ever come a time that the man wouldn't arouse her by his mere presence.

"Do you feel up to eating something?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I do," she nodded. "And once I shower I'll need Kaitlyn to trim up my hair a little."

"What happened to your hair?" Bobby was curious and Charli explained what she had done. "Well, if you'll trust me with scissors, I'll help you out. Kaitlyn didn't – she's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"She went out with Lewis last night and didn't come home…" he told her. It was obvious that telling his wife that her sister had spent the night with his best friend made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, good for her," Charli surprised him by saying. "She's had a crush on Lewis for a long time," she explained. "And I think this visit home has opened both their eyes."

"Do you want me to stay up here while you get a shower, in case you need help?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. Why don't you spend time with these two?" She tickled each baby in turn. "They'll want breakfast."

"Well, if you aren't downstairs in half an hour, I'll be up to check on you…" Bobby said as he gathered a child in each arm and headed towards the door.

Once they were gone, Charli selected fresh clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. She showered and washed her hair several times, followed by conditioner before allowing herself the luxury of standing under the flow of warm water for a few minutes. Once she was dressed, she retrieved the scissors and comb and made her way downstairs.

Bobby was sitting in front of the two highchairs, feeding Jake and Emma in turn. Charli paused in the doorway, watching silently as each child chattered away for their father's attention. There was no denying the love that Bobby felt for his children, she smiled sadly. While he might not love their mother, they would always share the bond of Jake and Emma's well-being.

"They are so happy to have you home," she finally made Bobby aware of her presence.

"I'm happy to be home," he smiled at her over his shoulder. His chocolate brown eyes moved over her. Freshly showered, she had opted for a pair of pajamas – the blue pair that she had worn the first night they had made love, adorned with Snoopy and Woodstock. "You look great…"

"In my ratty old PJs and my hair two different lengths, looking like death warmed over," she kept her tone light, although she knew how pitiful she looked.

"Why don't you come sit down and finish feeding Jake and Emma and I'll scramble you some eggs?" he suggested, rising to his feet.

She did as he said, taking the spoon he held out to her before she sat down. She felt a sense of let down, but wasn't quite certain why at first. Jake drew her attention with a whimper that alerted her to the fact that he was hungry and she offered him a spoonful of cereal. She could hear Bobby's movements and caught glimpses of him as he carried the eggs to the stove and realized how very much she had missed him. Not just during the time they had been apart, but also for the weeks before Frank's death when she had first sensed the distance growing between them.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Bobby broke into her thoughts.

"Please," she nodded, drawing the spoon back as Jake made an attempt to grab it. "D – do you have to go into work today?"

"No, I called Captain Ross when I got home and told him that I'd be in tomorrow. He said Eames was spending a few days with her family so she doesn't even know I'm back…" Bobby replied over his shoulder.

Charli wondered when it had become an effort to talk to Bobby. This man wasn't just her husband, he was her best friend and they were talking as if they were strangers. She fell silent, focused on feeding the twins while Bobby prepared her eggs and waited for the water to boil for her tea. It was then she realized why she felt let down, no matter what, she and Bobby had always been able to talk, but now it just felt awkward.

ooooooooooooo

Kaitlyn sat across from Lewis at the small table in his kitchen, studying him as he poured them each a cup of coffee.

"So, you never told me what Bobby did when you told him Charli didn't want him home…"

"What he did? He got as pale as I've ever seen him and I thought for a minute he might slug me," Lewis set the coffee pot back on the burner and turned to face her. "Don't ever ask me to do that again, Kait. It wasn't funny and I don't think it was fair to Bobby."

"I'm only trying to help them, Lewis," Kaitlyn assured him. "You know as well as I do that something's wrong and if I can help them, then I'm going to do it."

"Bobby's got a lot of demons, Kait – and he's never been one to burden other people with his problems. Charli just needs to trust him," Lewis began but stopped himself before he revealed too much.

"What do you know that I don't know?" Kaitlyn leaned forward as he carried their coffee to the table and sat across from her.

"I know that if you continue to poke your nose in where it shouldn't be, you may do more harm than good. Just let them be."

"I've spent my entire life just letting things be," she replied softly. "I've known for years that those two had feelings for each other. If I'd said or done something they could have been together long before now. But now, whatever is going on has me worried – Charli was so happy, so confident the last time I saw her, but now," Kaitlyn shrugged, sighing softly. "She's so quiet and sad…"

Lewis studied Kaitlyn from across the table, remaining silent. He knew that she had come to realize how much she and her sister had lost over the years, and that she was intent on rectifying that situation, but he feared her interference would only push Charli further away.

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey changed Claire's diaper and refastened her Onesie before dressing her in fresh clothes. Molly sat on the bed, anxious to help with any chore Bailey gave her. Jimmy's laughter floated in from the master bathroom as the boy watched Mike shave. In the several days since Evie's death, Jimmy had clung to Mike, seeking the man's attention whenever possible and Mike was patient and understanding, making time to spend with Jimmy and Molly both. Bailey found her husband's compassion served to make him even more attractive to her, and they spent many hours making love when they should have been sleeping.

"Hey," she carried Claire to the bathroom doorway, followed by Molly. "What do you all want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," Jimmy stated.

"French toast," Molly added.

"Pancakes and French toast?" Mike looked from one child to the other, wiping the excess lather from his face with a towel.

"And bacon!" Molly decided.

"Well, somebody needs to help me with all of that," Bailey replied. Both children let out an excited "Me!" as Jimmy slipped off the bathroom vanity and chased behind Molly to the kitchen. "That means you get to hold Miss Claire," she held the baby out to Mike, even as she came up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"Not so fast, Mrs. Logan," he grasped her wrist with his free hand, holding Claire effortlessly in his left. He drew her easily against his chest, lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her deeply. Bailey leaned into him, her hand on his arm to balance herself as she parted her lips beneath his, her tongue teasing against his.

"Mommy!" Molly called from the kitchen. "We're hungry!"

**Goren Home**

"Are the eggs alright?" Bobby asked as he sat across the table from Charli.

"They're fine," she replied. "I just don't feel up to eating too much. Do you want to finish them?" She offered him her plate, and he glanced at it before he said:

"Are you sure?"

"Let me just get you a clean fork," she began, but Bobby picked up the fork she had been using and helped himself to a bite of the scrambled eggs. "Bobby!"

"What?" he asked innocently, his brown eyes meeting her green gaze evenly.

"Aren't you worried about germs?" She still feared him might catch the virus from her.

In response, he forked another helping of eggs and brought it to his mouth before she picked up a slice of lightly buttered toast and took a bite. Content that she was eating something, Bobby reached for his coffee and took a sip, their eyes locking across the table in a silent battle of wills as she waited for him to discuss her revelation the previous evening that she knew about the affair he was having.

When he remained silent, she finished one slice of toast, but pushed the other across the table for him to eat. He set his coffee mug down and raised a curious eyebrow as he asked:

"So, is this thing between Lewis and Kaitlyn serious?"

"I think it could be – at least I know Kaitlyn has strong feelings for Lewis, I can't speak for him," she replied. "She's – she's worried that her past might influence the path the relationship might take."

"I know Lewis better than just about anyone and I can honestly say that he's not a person to judge anyone," Bobby told her. Charli knew that Bobby was thinking of himself and Lewis' unfailing friendship through the years. "And he's sure got his own past," Bobby offered her a teasing smile and Charli couldn't help but smile in return.

Rising from the table, Bobby retrieved the comb and scissors that Charli had brought down to the kitchen and rounded the table. To compensate for their height difference, Charli rose to her feet and Bobby sat in her chair, taking his time to trim her hair until he was satisfied it was even. Standing as still as possible, Charli was acutely aware of the feel of Bobby's fingers in her hair, his knees against the outside of her legs as he brought himself closer and straddled her from behind as she stood before him.

Before Frank's death, Charli wouldn't be surprised if Bobby pulled her down onto his lap and something as simple as trimming her hair would turn into an intimate exchange. But now, even as she felt the heat of him, felt the stirring of desire for this man she loved, she knew that he no longer found her attractive.

"Charli…" he began, but broke off, swearing under his breath as his cell phone rang. He set the comb and scissors on the table before rising and crossing to the counter to answer the call. "Goren…"

ooooooooooooo

Alex was surprised to see Bobby waiting for her as she disembarked the ferry. He was supposed to be gone another week. She approached him, commenting that he looked good, but she sensed that something was troubling him. She knew her partner well and knew that he would either tell her in his own time, or maintain his silence.

"I'll bet Charli and the twins are happy to have you home," she smiled as Bobby handed her the keys to the SUV.

"I hope so," he replied softly, returning her smile as he pulled open the passenger door and folded his large frame inside.

Goren Home

Charli had read the story in the newspaper. A renowned sport doctor murdered in his home while his wife, bound and gagged, watched from the stairs. Bobby was called away that Sunday morning at the Chief of D's insistence. Reading the details, Charli wondered what her husband thought of the minister's wife who had resorted to murder to avenge her husband's infidelity and the minister himself who had broken the vows of his marriage.

Although Bobby had been home almost a week, there had been no in-depth conversations, no soulful revelations of Bobby's own affair. Instead, he told her of his visit with his aunt and cousins, and shown her photos of Molly Fry. Although she was Bobby's cousin, she had elected to adopt him as her "Uncle Robert" because of his closeness in age to her father and Bobby found it easier to refer to her as his niece, even to Alex.

"I'm going to run by Lewis's on my way home tonight," Bobby told her as he carried his coffee mug to the sink. "I spent a couple nights there while you were at the cabin and never went back for my things," he explained at her questioning look.

She said nothing in response and Bobby was certain that she assumed he'd been with his supposed lover. He ran a hand through his curls and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He needed to leave for work, and starting a conversation that they couldn't finish would accomplish nothing. When he got home, regardless of the time, he and Charli would talk and get everything out in the open.

While investigating Ryan Conlon's murder, Bobby had a lot of time to consider all sides of the affair Conlon's wife had been having with Reverend Wyler. The pain suffered by Allison Wyler because of her husband's betrayal had pushed the unstable woman to have people murdered. He knew the deep, aching pain, but couldn't understand the need or desire to inflict further devastation through violence.

Since Bobby returned from Michigan, Charli had been slipping away, back into the shell that she hid in to avoid being hurt. Fearful of losing her completely, Bobby remained silent, but he knew that they couldn't continue like this. Charli believed him guilty of an affair and Bobby had been too wrapped up in his work and his own grieving and loss to fully comprehend her belief that he could be unfaithful to her.

Retrieving his badge and cell phone from the counter, Bobby leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Charli turned and looked up at him, opening her mouth to speak, but found her chance to speak stifled as Bobby claimed her lips with his. It was a kiss that startled her with its intensity, but reminded her of the warmth and passion that they shared. Bobby's tongue traced and teased her lips before Charli parted them to allow his tongue entry into the warmth of her mouth. She cradled his face in her hands, her fingers tangling in his beard as her tongue mated with his.

In spite of her certainty that he was having an affair and their marriage was over, Charli had missed him, the feel of his kiss, the warmth of his touch. Bobby drew back slowly, reluctant to release her, but his thumb stroked her cheek, aware of the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Chuck…" he began, but she shook her head.

"You need to go to work," she spoke softly. "And I've got to get moving or I'll be late. I'm subbing today and need to take the twins to Mrs. Peirce's on my way."

"We – we need to talk," he told her. "Tonight, when I get home…"

"OK," she nodded, offering him a weak smile.

Bobby knew what Charli was thinking. For the first time he was certain he had a 'read' on his wife, who had always been a mystery to him. She was convinced that she was right and Bobby would admit to his affair, ultimately telling her he wanted a divorce.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charli was just pulling into the driveway when she saw Lewis pull up to the curb. She parked the SUV and slipped out of the driver's seat as Lewis walked towards her.

"Hi," she smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Kaitlyn sent me a card and it had a few pictures she wanted you to have," Lewis offered her the envelope before he pulled open the rear door. "Hey, Jake Man," he smiled at his godson. "Emma Darling," he waved across at the little girl who giggled at her Daddy's friend.

"Thank you, but you could've saved yourself the trip. Bobby said he's stopping at your house later to pick up the rest of his things," Charli looked through the photographs before meeting Lewis's gaze.

"If I'm not home, he's got a key," Lewis shrugged as if Bobby's arrival at his home didn't warrant any special notice. "You want help taking these two inside?"

"I'm not about to turn it down," she replied, moving by him to unhook Jake's restraining belt.

Once inside, Lewis took off the twins' snowsuits while Charli got the mail from the box on the front of the house. She sorted through it and set it on the kitchen counter before she offered Lewis something to drink.

"No, I can't stay. I've got a car I need to get done for a possible repeat client," he told her. "I just wanted to ask your thought on something…"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, if a guy knows this woman that he's really got it bad for, and he wants to try to convince her to move closer to where he lives – what would you suggest?"

Smiling, Charli said:

"Honesty is the only policy. This guy should tell this woman that he really cares for her and wants to give their relationship a chance to grow. Since he's got an established business and it would be hard for him to pick up and move, and her company has several offices in New York, maybe she could request a transfer…"

"You wouldn't mind?" Lewis asked.

"Mind what?"

"Having your sister hook up with a greasy mechanic?"

"What I wouldn't mind is having my sister find this terrific, thoughtful, wonderful man that obviously cares a great deal for her and accepts her for just who she is. Kaitlyn couldn't find a better man, Lewis – and I'm thrilled for both of you," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Charli. That means a lot," he said, blushing.

"You're family, Lewis. Not only to Bobby, but to me, too," she told him. "Do me a favor, will you? This is for Bobby from his niece in Michigan," she retrieved the envelope that she had set on the counter. "Will you give it to him for me? I'm not sure what time he'll be home tonight and I'd like for him to see it."

"Sure, I'll make a point that he gets it," Lewis took the manila envelope from her. "You two – you're alright now, aren't you?"

"Please don't, Lewis," Charli shook her head. "I can't – I won't discuss this with you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bobby was curious about the message on his cell phone asking him to stop by the garage when he got off work, but Bobby did as Lewis asked. His friend was under a car, just his feet showing when Bobby found him.

"What's up?" he asked, causing Lewis to slide out from beneath the car.

"Charli gave me an envelope from your niece – it's on the work bench over there. She wasn't sure what time you'd make it home and wanted to make sure you saw it," Lewis replied.

"Thanks. I'm headed to your place to grab my things and then home – it could have waited," Bobby spoke almost to himself.

"Not a problem."

"When – why did you see Charli?" Bobby asked.

"Kaitlyn had some pictures for her," Lewis shrugged, sitting up. "I dropped them off just as Charli was getting home from work…"

Bobby studied the envelope in his hands, but decided to wait to open it until he was alone. Lewis watched his friend closely and chose his words carefully before he said:

"Don't over-think this, Bobby – and don't close yourself off. Go home and talk to your wife."

"That's what I planned on," Bobby assured his friend. "Let me get out of here so I can do just that…"

"You two are good together, Bobby – better with each other than you are without."

"Did she say something?"

"No, all I know is what I've guessed," Lewis removed his glasses and wiped his eyes. "You and your damn pride," he grumbled slipping the glasses back on. "She loves you – warts and all, Goren – always has. You need to make sure she knows what you mean to her – that you're in this for the long haul…"

"Lewis," Bobby began, certain Charli had confided in his friend.

"I swear, she didn't say anything, Bobby – I took a wild guess and about laughed my head off when I realized she thinks you're fooling around on her. She's determined that the most important thing is for you to be happy and if that means letting you go, she's willing to walk away."

"Damn it, Lewis. Do you have any idea where she got this insane idea?" Bobby asked but Lewis just shook his head.

"I only know that much because I guessed and she couldn't lie to me," came the soft response. "But if you don't do something to fix this, you'll lose her, Bobby."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bobby walked into Lewis's house, dropping the mail he had retrieved from the garage onto the kitchen counter for Lewis to sort through later. He opened the manila envelope from Molly Fry and pulled out a letter and several photographs that had been taken while Bobby was in Michigan. Switching on a light over the kitchen table, Bobby sat down and looked through the pictures, smiling at the memories they evoked.

He located his duffle bag in the corner of the living room where Lewis had placed it, and locking the door behind him, he walked towards the Mustang, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and pushing the number '1'.

"Hello?"

"Is this Charli Donovan?"

"Yes," Charli replied, recognizing her husband's voice.

"This is Robert – Bobby Goren, we went out once a few months ago…"

"Of course, Bobby, I remember you," Charli smiled at the recollection of their first date, shortly after the twins' birth. She wasn't sure what he was up to, but the warmth in his voice and the feelings he was stirring in her couldn't be denied.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in going out with me again," his deep voice was low and intimate. The beep in his ear that he had another call annoyed him, but he checked the caller ID – Eames.

"I'd love to," Charli heard herself say, surprised at her easy acceptance. But, hadn't she said that she wanted to remain friends even if they couldn't remain married?

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow to work out the details," he said. "Have a good night…"

"You, too," Charli sensed he was eager to end the call and wondered if it was 'her' waiting on the other line. "Goodnight, Bobby."

Bobby pressed 'accept' to switch to Eames' incoming call.

"Goren…"

"Bobby, it's me."

"What's up?"

"We've got a call – a missing child, possible kidnapping," she said, giving him the address to the hotel that Emma Haslum had disappeared from.

"I'm on my way," he sighed. "Can you – would you call Charli and let her know that we'll be working late?"

"Sure," Alex replied, curious as to why Bobby would ask her to call, but agreeing to do so.

Bobby tossed his duffle bag into the back seat of the Mustang, frustrated that his talk with Charli would need to wait, but a missing child had to take precedence.

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you as always to spookycc for taking the time to beta - and the patience to follow my train of thought. Ciaddict - thank you for allowing me to obsess and bounce ideas off you_**

This chapter went a bit adrift of where I had meant it to go, but I follow my voices, so please be patient and chapter 9 will hopefully follow much quicker.

To everyone who takes the time to read and comment, thank you so much - writing is a joy to me and sharing it with you means the world to me.

**Chapter 8**

**Goren Home**

Alex called Charli as Bobby had asked, to let her partner's wife know that they'd be working into the night. She explained briefly that there had been a possible child abduction and that Bobby would call her when time allowed.

Charli thanked Alex and hung up the phone, disappointed after the thrill of Bobby's call asking her for a date. But, by having Alex call, Charli knew that Bobby wanted to assure her that he was indeed working and not seeing 'her'. Alex Eames would protect her partner, she might even lie for him if circumstance called for it, but she wouldn't condone an affair and would certainly not help him betray his wife, of this Charli was certain.

Leaving a light on in the kitchen, Charli checked to make certain the doors were locked and settled on the living room floor where Jake and Emma played in their walkers. A possible child abduction, Alex had said. Sitting with her own children, Charli couldn't fathom the terror that the parents must be experiencing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma – Emma – the name resonated in Bobby's subconscious. He knew it wasn't his daughter, his Emma, but every time that he heard the child's name spoken he couldn't help but picture his own little girl. From the moment he walked into the hotel room and observed the parents, he had felt something was amiss, but he wasn't certain just what it was. He needed to focus on the case before him if they were going to get Emma Haslum home safely.

"Bobby," Alex touched his sleeve as they left the hotel. "Are you alright?"

"It – it shook me a little," he looked down at his partner from his superior height. "Emma…"

"I know," Alex offered. "When I heard the name, I thought the same thing. But your daughter – my goddaughter is home safe with her mother." Bobby simply nodded his agreement and waited for Eames to unlock the SUV.

**Logan Home**

Megan Wheeler sat at the kitchen table with Claire on her lap as she waited for Bailey to put her shoes on.

"So, how's Logan adapting to having a baby in the house?" she asked.

"He's great with both Jimmy and Claire," Bailey smiled.

"Really?" Megan was obviously surprised by the revelation. "The only time I saw him hold a baby you would have thought she had a bomb strapped to her the way he was holding her," she chuckled.

"He's been a willing pupil," Bailey couldn't help but laugh at the image Wheeler created. "Including diaper changes and checking on her in the middle of the night."

"That would be worth seeing," Megan stated. "But then, I never expected to see him happily married, either. You've been good for him…" her voice softened as she studied the older woman.

"He's been good for me," Bailey replied. "It amazes me every morning when I wake up that the man loves me and wants to share his life with me – and every morning I thank God that he does."

"I'm glad he found you – for both your sakes," Megan said, rising to her feet as Bailey reached for her keys.

"You want me to take her?" Bailey offered, but Wheeler shook her head.

"No, I better get used to this, don't you think?" The women left the apartment for Megan's appointment with the obstetrician with Claire chattering happily.

**Lennie B's**

Mike had just restocked the bar and was about to begin clearing tables when he was alerted to the fact that he had a telephone call. Expecting it to be Bailey, he answered it with a smile.

"Mr. Logan?" the woman on the other end was not his wife.

"Yes, who's this?" Mike questioned.

"My name is Irene Jamison, I'm the Vice Principal at Marshall Elementary. I understand that you and your wife are the temporary guardians for James Bradford."

"That's right. Is something wrong?"

"I need you to come to the school, Mr. Logan. There's been a fight…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mike sat in the reception area, alongside a first grade student who was obviously very nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked the boy.

"I need to see the principal," the child replied.

"For what?"

"My teacher says I 'ssaulted her…"

"You hit your teacher?" Mike asked, shocked that a six year old might attack an adult.

"No, I didn't hit her," the boy shook his head. "I said she was old and she told me to come see the principal because I 'ssaulted her."

Suppressing the chuckle that threatened to spill over, Mike nodded his understanding and advised the boy.

"When your principal asks, make sure you tell him you insulted your teacher, not that you assaulted her."

"Mr. Logan?" a stern looking woman opened the door to her office.

"Yes," Mike rose to his feet.

"I'm Irene Jamison," she introduced herself. Mike tousled the first grader's hair and smiled down at him.

"What did **you** do?" the boy asked softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jimmy sat in the safety seat in the back of Mike's car, staring out the window silently. Mike pulled to a stop behind a yellow cab glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Bailey's going to have a lot to say to you, you know?"

"Yes," Jimmy mumbled, aware of Mike's stern tone.

"And she'll probably have a punishment to go with the talk…"

"I know."

"So you want to tell me why you felt it necessary to punch this other kid?"

"No…"

Since Mike had entered the Vice Principal's office, Jimmy had remained silent, answering only in monosyllables when prompted by Mike. The other boy in question had been just as quiet, Ms. Jamison had stated, so both boys were sent home and not allowed to return to school until the following Monday.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Megan bounced Claire on her knee while Bailey leafed through a magazine, closing it with a sigh and putting it back on the low table in front of her chair.

"You seem a lot more nervous than I am," Megan commented and Bailey felt the warm flush creep into her cheeks.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little envious," Bailey admitted. "Mike and I just decided to try but I can't help but being anxious…"

"That's understandable. And it will happen, you just need to relax and enjoy the trying!" Megan whispered, causing Bailey's blush to deepen.

**Lennie B's**

Jimmy sat at a corner table opposite the bar so that Mike could keep an eye on him. As the child worked on math problems, Mike cleaned glasses and waited on customers, waiting for Bailey to arrive. He didn't have enough experience as a parent to know how to approach Jimmy's silence. One of the waitresses brought a plate containing a blueberry muffin and set it alongside Jimmy's book.

"Thank you," he mumbled, but didn't look up from his schoolwork.

"It'll be OK, kiddo," the waitress said as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Rather than responding, Jimmy simply shrugged and pushed the muffin out of his way. From his position behind the counter, Mike reached for his glass of Pepsi and studied Jimmy over the rim as he took a sip.

Memories, sad and long buried, found their way to the surface of Mike's mind and he felt Jimmy's pain and anger. It was the same pain and anger Mike himself experienced as a child, and also as a teenager – and he chuckled silently, even as an adult. The reasons for the pain and anger were different, but in both cases could be traced back to their mothers.

**Logan Home**

"Just what exactly were you hoping to prove by fighting, young man?" Bailey asked, sitting across the kitchen table from the boy.

"I don't know," Jimmy said with a shrug. Before Bailey could respond, Mike caught her gaze and shook his head. Falling silent, Bailey waited for Mike to speak. Glancing into the living room, content that Molly was enthralled with Claire as they played on the floor, Mike sat at the head of the table.

"I know a little bit about that anger you're feeling, Jimmy. You think it's wrong – to be angry with your mother for leaving you and Claire alone, but you can't help it. You're so mad that you feel like you have to hit something – or somebody."

Jimmy remained silent, but it was obvious the boy was listening. Bailey's gaze alternated between the boy and her husband as he spoke. Mike's hazel eyes were on Jimmy, but there was a distance in them, a reflection of a time past as he journeyed into the darkness of his own childhood.

"Did your Mommy die?" Jimmy asked softly.

"No," Mike shook his head. "My mother drank, a lot. And when she drank, she got very mean. And when she got mean, she would hit me, a lot. So I'd go to school with a bruise on my cheek or a black eye – and kids would think I was some sort of wimp and try to push me around, so I'd get mad and I'd hit them to make them stop picking on me. And my getting into fights went on for a long time. And it took me an even longer time to realize that I was mad at my mother because of the way she'd beat on me and I had to work at getting over that anger and realize that it wasn't my fault, you know? And you're mad at your Mom right now, because she left you and Claire…"

"She shouldn't have died," Jimmy mumbled, almost to himself.

"No, she shouldn't," Mike agreed. "But she did and we can't change that. And I can tell you that your Mommy didn't want to leave you, she loves you and Claire more than anything in the world, but she was so badly hurt in the accident that she was never going to get better."

"I miss her," the child admitted as if he would be in trouble for saying such a thing. "And I just think that…"

"Think what?" Bailey prompted softly, her brown eyes glistened with tears from Mike's painful confession.

"That if she wasn't taking me to school that we wouldn't have had that accident and she'd be OK," the boy began to cry then but before Bailey could round the table to comfort him, Jimmy ran to Mike, who swung the child onto his lap and hugged him tightly.

"This was not your fault, Buddy," Mike spoke against Jimmy's head. "It wasn't anybody's fault, just a stupid accident."

"But I miss her – and the kids at school keep saying that I'm an orphan and that me and Claire will be split up when they send us to live with new parents…" As he said the words aloud, Jimmy's sobs intensified.

"Oh, sweetie, no, that's not right," Bailey told him. "We're making sure that you and Claire are kept together, I promise…"

Bailey knelt down, rubbing the boy's back in an effort to soothe him and Mike met her gaze over the top of Jimmy's head. He saw the pain in his wife's eyes, but said nothing. They had agreed that they couldn't keep the Bradford children and she didn't ask, didn't suggest that Mike change his mind. Mike also knew that she wanted to, Bailey had a heart big enough for a dozen children, but Mike doubted his own ability to remain rational with anymore than Molly and the baby he and Bailey planned on having.

**Goren Home**

Charli lay awake in the darkness, listening to the sounds of Bobby moving around downstairs before she heard his footsteps as he went into the nursery. Emma Haslum's body had been found and Elizabeth Rodgers had called during dinner to alert Bobby to the fact. Although he had hesitated, he accepted Charli's urging that he should go.

"I – I don't have to go," he began, running his hand over his freshly cut hair.

"Yes, you do," Charli replied softly. "That little girl has no one. Her aunt is too ill and her parents are -," she broke off, not using the word that was on the tip of her tongue. "Her parents aren't able to be there. Someone should be – someone who cares about what happened to her."

"I won't be long," he stated, pausing to kiss the top of Jake's and Emma's heads before turning to face Charli. "I love you," he whispered as he pressed his lips lightly to hers.

"I love you," she laid her hand on his cheek. He had shaved his beard off several days earlier, but two days worth of stubble graced his handsome face. She met his gaze as she spoke, adding: "You need to get some sleep, you're exhausted."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elizabeth Rodgers walked with Goren, her own heart constricted in pain at the impending arrival of the child's remains in the body bag. A box sat on her exam table with items found on or around the body and Rodgers' stomach turned at the images that were ingrained in her mind. She indicated the box, quickly disguising any emotion with the detached demeanor she always attempted to display.

Bobby listened to the ME as she told him where Emma had been found and watched as the small white bag containing the child's remains was slid into the drawer and the door closed behind her. Closing his eyes, he pictured his own children and knew that he would die before he would allow any harm to ever come to them. His thoughts shifted to Charli then, gentle and loving, but with an iron will and strength to match his own. A woman that was willing to end their marriage amicably for the sake of their children and the friendship that she and Bobby shared. A sharp contrast to Calista Haslum, a woman so emotionally dependent on her husband that he had been able to convince her their child was still alive – a child who had died because of Calista's obsession with her husband and his infidelities.

Now, Bobby stood in the nursery studying his children as they slept, so small and innocent, trusting their parents to keep them safe. Sitting his large frame in the rocking chair, Bobby couldn't get the images and thoughts of this case out of his head. His understanding of the human psyche always allowed him the ability to accept people in spite of their failings and weaknesses. But now, as his children slept peacefully, he wondered at the motivations of people like Andre Haslum and Reverend Wyler who sought the beds of other women. Or of their wives, Calista Haslum who slipped into delusional behavior in an effort to keep her child alive and her marriage together, and Alison Wyler, who had resorted to murder to exact vengeance against Carrie Conlon and keep the Reverend by her side.

He was certain these two women were exceptions to the rule, but as Charli slept in the other room, Bobby couldn't help but compare her to both. He knew that there would be no delusions or vengeance if they were to ever divorce. She was a strong person, stronger than her husband in some respects, as evidenced every day that he'd known her. Sitting forward, Bobby placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. She might be prepared to walk away from their marriage because of her misconception that he was having an affair, but Bobby was about to do everything in his power to prove to her how wrong she had been.

"Hey," Charli's voice startled him as she spoke softly from the doorway.

"Hey," he straightened and rose to his feet. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she replied. "I couldn't sleep, thinking of that poor little angel."

Bobby said nothing in response, but the tears that burned his eyes spoke volumes to Charli. She laid a hand on his arm, whispering:

"Come to bed, before you pass out from exhaustion…"

"In a minute," he told her. "I just – I want to sit here for a bit," he nodded towards the cribs and Charli smiled her understanding.

"We can fix that," she smiled up at him. "Just get Emma," she told him even as she moved to pick up Jake.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to sleep, so rather than you sitting here watching them, why don't we take them with us?" Charli offered the solution to Bobby's dilemma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charli lay on her side, watching Bobby and the twins as all three slept soundly. She and Bobby had talked in the darkness for a while, until sleep had claimed him. Watching him now, Charli wondered if there would ever come a time in his life that he didn't carry the burden of everyone else's troubles on his broad shoulders.

She lightly traced the dark circles under Bobby's eyes before her finger moved over his jaw line, certain that she would never love another man the way she loved her husband. Resting her hand on his, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Logan Home**

Bailey checked on the children before she made her way into the master bedroom. Mike was already between the sheets, half asleep when she collected her robe and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her shaggy brown hair, her husband's revelations to Jimmy had left her pondering the complex make up of the man she had married.

She had known of the abuse he'd suffered, but not the extent or the duration. Mike had been very reluctant to talk about his mother at any length. Bailey knew it wasn't because he didn't trust her, but rather because he feared her own reaction. A person who was abused may be more inclined to abuse their own children and Mike worried that he might be that person. But Bailey had watched him with Molly, and with Jake and Emma Goren and she would trust him beyond question.

Slipping between the sheets, Bailey shifted close to her husband, surprised when his eyes opened and he laid a hand on her stomach.

"Hi," he whispered.

"I thought you were sleeping," she turned onto her side and Mike's hand settled on her hip.

"No, just thinking," he replied.

"Care to share about what?" Bailey asked, although she was certain she already knew the answer.

"My mother," he confirmed Bailey's suspicions as he moved from his stomach to his side, facing her fully. "She just – she really messed with my head, you know? The drinking and beatings… I don't know that it's something I ever fully got figured out. I mean, she was my mother and mothers are supposed to love and protect you. I watch you with Molly and that's how a mother is supposed to be but then I have these memories of how she was."

"I can't even begin to imagine what you went through or how you felt and the fact that you suffered so much pain breaks my heart," Bailey told him. "But I do know that the man you are right now, because of that, is the man that I fell in love with. And because of the anger you felt, you're able to help Jimmy deal with his own issues."

"I hope so. I know that anger – I've felt that anger and the need to just strike out at someone, anyone, to feel better. Only you don't feel better just more and more anger. I dealt with that short fuse for a hell of a long time and still need to keep a rein on it…"

"As long as Jimmy knows he can talk to you, he'll be fine," Bailey assured her husband. "You helped him tonight, just by opening up to him and letting him know that you weren't always the perfect male specimen that you are now," she smiled teasingly as her fingers caressed his cheek.

"Perfect male specimen, huh?" Mike questioned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"And hot," she added, moving a little closer.

"Really?"

"Most definitely," she replied, her fingers leaving his cheek to stroke his throat, circling his Adam's apple before trailing down his naked chest. Mike watched Bailey's face as she touched him, pushing the sheet out of the way for better access to his body.

"Hot enough to keep you up past your bedtime?"

"Most definitely," she repeated and Mike's hand left her hip to move upward and slip beneath the sheet, pushing it down to reveal the simple T-shirt style nightgown she wore.

"You still want to make a baby with me? Knowing that I'm so screwed up?"

"You aren't screwed up," Bailey corrected. "You're a good person, a caring father and loving husband…"

"So, it is true," Mike chuckled.

"What's true?"

"Love really is blind," he laughed as he brought his lips to hers.

**Major Case Squad Room**

**1 Police Plaza**

Bobby was at his desk when Captain Ross entered. The older man carried his briefcase and a take-out cup of coffee as he made his way to his office.

"Good morning, Detective," Ross offered.

"Captain," Bobby glanced up from the paperwork in front of him.

"I thought I gave you and your partner the day off," Ross set his briefcase on the floor alongside Goren's desk.

"You did. I'll go home once I finish this up. I – I just wanted to get it all down while it was fresh in my mind."

"I know this was a difficult case for you," Ross spoke softly causing Bobby to look up at him, turning his chair to face the Captain as Ross sat in the chair reserved for visitors. "A missing little girl, with the same name as your own daughter…"

"It was – it shook me," Bobby admitted. "I know we shouldn't allow our personal lives to interfere with our work."

"There are times the two are bound to overlap whether it's intentional or not," Ross replied. "And the fact that it did shake you only shows how important your family is to you. Is that the reason for this?" He nodded towards the desk now devoid of the photographs that had been there before Frank's death.

"Yes. I – when Nicole Wallace had those flowers delivered here, it dawned on me – that as much as I love my wife and children, I have to take steps to keep them away from this part of my life. Anyone who walks through here could see those pictures and know my weakness – know that they could get to me through Charli and the twins. It's not a chance I'm willing to take," Bobby ran a hand over the back of his neck, looking at the floor before meeting his Captain's gaze evenly.

"No one can blame you for that. I'd die before I'd let anything happen to my sons," Ross told him. "And I know that you feel the same. You're a lucky man, Bobby – it's obvious how much you and your wife love each other. Cherish that – and don't take it for granted…"

"I – I won't, Captain, thank you," Bobby smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's not any of my business and you can tell me so, but is everything alright between you and your wife? When Charli was in here a few weeks ago she seemed a bit rattled and you seem even more introspective than usual."

"I think we just need some time away," Bobby didn't want to go into specifics since he was certain that he didn't understand completely what Charli believed at the moment. She was good at hiding her thoughts from anyone she didn't want to allow in, and her husband was no exception. "We need to talk and get back on track. Things got a bit derailed right around the time Frank was killed."

"Then take the time, Detective. You've got enough of it – and you can't let it wait, hoping it will get better on its own. If you want someone to watch Jake and Emma, you may not realize it, but I'm very good with kids," Ross smiled in spite of the seriousness of their conversation.

"I don't doubt that you are," Bobby returned his smile. "It's obvious what a good father you are. Thank you, Captain."

"Thank you, Detective," the Captain nodded, appreciative of Goren's compliment. Rising to his feet, he paused a moment before adding: "And I know you've got your doubts, based on your own family history, but I think that alone has shaped you into the man you are – and you'll make certain you're a good father for your own children because of it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello?"

"Charli – this is Bobby Goren. I'm sorry I haven't called sooner, but work got a bit crazy."

"That's OK," Charli smiled. "I understand. You're calling now, that's all that matters."

"Are you still interested in going out with me?"

"Oh, Bobby, I'd love to," she replied eagerly, unable to keep the tears out of her voice.

"Great – Friday night? I'll pick you up around 6, is that OK?"

"That's fine, I'll be ready…"

"Just dress comfortably – jeans and a sweater will be fine," he told her. "I'll see you Friday."

Hanging up the phone, Bobby opened his desk drawer, studying the one photograph he kept there. He and Charli sitting on the back porch swing, each holding one of the twins. Rubbing a hand over his face, he inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly. Ross was right - this couldn't wait. Charli was harboring doubts about their marriage and had voiced her willingness to divorce Bobby so that he would be happy. Bobby had his own doubts, but he also wanted Charli to be happy. No matter the outcome, they needed to clear up the misconceptions that were driving them apart.

Closing the drawer, Bobby straightened his leather binder, rose from his desk and pushed in his chair. Picking up the binder, he turned to leave the Squad Room, feeling a bit of the weight lift from his broad shoulders.

Danny Ross looked up from his desk to see Goren leave. In the time he had known the large detective, Ross had seen a man tortured by his inability to heal his family – his schizophrenic mother and his drug-addicted, alcoholic brother. Charli Donovan had been a God-send to the embattled soul and Ross prayed that the same God saw fit to keep the two together.

**Goren Home**

Charli settled comfortably into the front passenger seat of Bobby's Mustang, grateful that she had removed her coat before getting in. The temperatures were cold, in keeping with winter but there was no snow on the ground. It had been a strange season, she mused, sunny and above normal warmth during the day, but bone chilling cold at night.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking out the window at the passing scenery as darkness fell.

"For a ride," Bobby replied, smiling across the car at her. "I want to go somewhere where we can be alone – no interruptions. We need to talk…"

Talk, yes, Charli agreed silently. They definitely needed to talk. She couldn't go on like they had been living the last few weeks. No matter what the outcome, Charli wanted resolution, she wanted a direction to their lives, whether it be together or separately.

They drove in silence for several miles before Charli asked:

"Do you plan on telling me where we're going?"

"To Pennsylvania for the weekend."

"We can't just go to Pennsylvania," she began to protest. "What about Jake and Emma?"

"It's all handled," Bobby told her.

"Handled? Who's watching them? What about clothes and food?"

"I took care of it. I packed their clothes and diapers – and enough food to last them a week," he looked away from the road for just a moment to meet her gaze. "It's okay, Chuck. I made sure they'll be fine."

"Who's watching them?"

"Ross, Eames, the Deakins' and the Logan's," he replied. "Don't you trust me?"

The question gave her pause as she considered it. When it came to their children, she trusted him implicitly.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "I just – I don't want her watching my children."

Bobby said nothing to this. He had heard the word 'her' and the coldness in Charli's voice when she used it. He knew that she was still convinced he was having an affair but he had refused to discuss something he felt to be absurd. Once they were at the cabin, they would discuss Charli's beliefs rationally and Bobby would explain to her what he had been doing and how she had misconstrued it.

As they drove, Bobby steered the conversation to the case he and Eames had just recently worked on. It had affected him deeply because it involved a missing child by the name of Emma. He had been intent on getting the little girl home, only to come to the realization that she had died months earlier at the hands of her unstable mother and the child's father had continued to reinforce his wife's delusions that the child was still alive.

"It – the case was all the more maddening because of our Emma," Bobby explained. "I – every time I heard her name I saw my daughter – I pictured her face. I just – I can't fathom that anyone can harm a child, but to cover up the death – to feed into the illusion…"

Charli reached across the expanse of the Mustang and laid her hand on his arm. She had known this case had haunted him from the details she had read in the newspaper and the little bit he had talked about it. Her heart had broken for the aunt who had wanted only to love and care for Emma, but also for the mother who had slipped into madness in an effort to keep the child alive.

Bobby fell silent and Charli whispered:

"I know how much you love the twins, Bobby and nothing will ever change that…"

"No, nothing will," Bobby replied firmly.

They stopped at a grocery store, the same one that they had visited on their honeymoon, and Bobby pushed the cart while Charli selected the essentials they would need for a few days at the cabin. As they walked through the dairy aisle, Bobby added several containers of yogurt to the cart. Although he didn't eat it often, he knew that Charli did and she couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness.

Arriving at the cabin, it was obvious that the temperatures were steadily dropping and Charli pulled her coat on before helping Bobby carry the groceries inside. She adjusted the thermostat on the wall from the minimal setting of 50 to 70 as she passed by, in an effort to warm the room. Bobby left her to put the groceries away and retrieved the suitcase from the trunk of the Mustang.

"It's really getting cold out," he commented as he closed the front door.

"It's always colder here than it is at home," Charli replied as she gathered the empty bags and stored them under the kitchen sink. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to make some coffee?"

"How about some grilled cheese sandwiches and soup?" Bobby suggested. "I'll take the suitcase up to the bedroom and make sure the heat is turned up."

Agreeing with his choices, Charli washed and dried her hands before she softened butter in the microwave and preheated the pan for the grilled cheese sandwiches. Bobby returned and joined her, opening the can of tomato soup into a saucepan before adding milk and a bit of garlic powder. Charli was achingly aware of his closeness as they worked together and she was certain that it was intentional on his part. Did he understand what he did to her resolve when his hand brushed across her back when he moved around her? Or she felt the warmth of his body as they stood together at the stove and inhaled the scent that was uniquely his?

"What do you want to drink?" she asked, needing to put some distance between them, even if only a few inches.

"Milk is good," he replied. He lowered the heat beneath the soup and turned to set the table while Charli poured him a glass of milk. She filled a glass with ice cubes and water for herself, setting them on the table before she returned her attention to the stove.

Sitting across the table from each other, they talked about the arrangements Bobby had made for the twins' care while Charli waited for him to broach the current condition their marriage was in. That was the reason he had brought her to the cabin, but instead he turned the conversation from the twins to Emma Haslum. It was obvious how the child's death was haunting Bobby and she longed to comfort him, to find the words that would ease his mind.

"She deserved a chance," Bobby was saying. "She was so little, so defenseless and it was her parents' job to take care of her but they let her down. Her father with his cheating and her mother with her obsession to hold onto a man that didn't really love her…"

So, there it was, Charli thought as her chest began to constrict. Did he think she would try to hold him back? She had accepted that he wasn't in love with her, no matter how hard she had wanted to believe, to dream that they might have a future together, she had too many indications that he didn't share that dream.

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to both spookycc and ciaddict for sharing the beta responsibilities on this chapter - it is much appreciated. And thank you both for the support and patience as I bounce thoughts, insecurities and ideas off you.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who continues to read, and offer comments. There will be a few more chapters to follow and hopefully a group of 'one shots' as we wait to find out what will happen now that VDO and Goren are returning to LOCI-land in 2011.**_

**Chapter 9**

"No one should be trapped in any situation if they aren't happy," Charli heard herself reply and wondered how she had managed to keep her voice from faltering. "If Emma's parents truly cared for each other, they should have been able to walk away, knowing it was the best for everyone, including that little girl. He should have told his wife how unhappy he was, asked her for a divorce…"

Bobby remained silent, staring into his glass of milk before lifting it to his lips and draining the remaining contents. Charli watched as he rose to his feet and gathered the empty plates and soup bowls, stacking them and carrying them to the sink.

"I'll do those," she began when Bobby turned on the hot water faucet to begin washing the dirty dishes.

"She could have said something, too," Bobby spoke softly when Charli joined him at the sink.

"Excuse me?" she wasn't certain he had even said anything.

"Calista Haslum, all she had to do was confront her husband. Or tell him she wanted a divorce," Bobby stated.

"But she was mentally unstable," Charli reminded him. "She was too dependent on her husband to realize that what she was doing was dangerous to her daughter."

Bobby said nothing to this, knowing that Charli was right. Calista Haslum hadn't the strength to walk away from her cheating husband. Picking up a towel, Charli began to dry the dishes. They worked together in silence, Bobby sensing the tension in his wife. She was apprehensive and expecting the worst outcome to their weekend away.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get changed?" he suggested finally. Once she saw the clothes he had packed for her, surely she would understand his intentions. When she looked up at him, he said: "Go get ready for bed and I'll make some hot chocolate. We'll talk when you come back down."

When she hesitated as if changing into her pajamas was the last thing she wanted to do, Bobby said:

"Please, Chuck…"

She did as he asked then, taking the stairs slowly as if the gallows awaited her at the top. Why in the world would the man want her to change her clothes when she was about to address the state of their own marriage? He simply wanted her out of the room, wanting to steel himself for the outburst of her tears he was certain would come once he acknowledged his affair and unhappiness in their marriage.

She entered the bedroom to find the suitcase on the bed. Just the one suitcase, both of their clothes nestled together inside in a way that implied intimacy. She sorted through for her nightgown but found only a pair of pajamas. Pulling them out, she felt the tears burn her eyes but willed herself not to cry. Her Snoopy pajamas, she studied them as if they were the most disdainful thing she had ever laid eyes on. If the man wanted to tell her that he no longer found her sexually attractive, this was certainly the way. They were her 'comfort PJs' as she called them, worn only when she was sick or feeling sorry for herself.

Bobby prepared the two cups of hot chocolate, adding milk to Charli's and took them into the living room. Setting them on the coffee table, he watched as she came back downstairs, wearing a pair of thick socks and the blue pajamas adorned with Snoopy and Woodstock. His brown eyes moved over her as she descended the stairs and he felt his body begin to respond at the sight of her.

"Hot chocolate's ready," he told her, unable to tear his gaze away from her.

"Thank you," she replied stiffly. She picked up her mug and took a sip. Bobby had added just the right amount of milk for her. She sat on the sofa, curling her feet beneath her wondering how the man could be so thoughtful with something that simple even as he was breaking her heart into pieces. Determined not to cry in front of him, or make him feel guilty for what was about to happen she said: "There's really not much for us to talk about, is there?"

"You don't think so?" Bobby asked, taking careful note of her expression. Whenever she was unwilling to share her thoughts or feelings, she didn't make direct eye contact.

"What is there to say? You're not happy with me and it would be best if we were to separate so you can be with the woman you've been seeing," she stated, her green eyes studying the contents of her mug.

"So, it's that simple to you?" Bobby asked her in a tone that only hinted at the anger he was beginning to feel. "I've been unfaithful to you and you really don't care?"

"It's not a matter of me caring, or not," she answered him. "It's important for you to be happy, Bobby and it's very obvious that you aren't happy with me. And I know that you'd stay with me, simply because you don't want to hurt my feelings, but that's not fair to either of us. And it's definitely not fair to Jake and Emma."

"I see," he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. Apparently, she didn't think their marriage was worth fighting for. "So that's it, as far as you're concerned? We just wash our hands of the whole unhappy affair and get on with our lives as if it never happened?"

Charli nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. Did he honestly think she would try to hold him when she wasn't who he wanted? He seemed surprised that she was being rational and not throwing herself at him in tears.

"How long have you felt this way?" he wanted to know.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you wanted out?" he rephrased his question, his voice growing a bit louder.

"Oh, Bobby, you make it sound like I woke up one day and just didn't like where I was," she sighed. "It wasn't like that at all. It just became more and more apparent that things weren't right, and then you just stopped – wanting me, and staying out late into the night…"

The sound of Bobby's phone ringing caused her to fall silent. Bobby dug into the pocket of his jeans and checked the screen.

"It's Eames," he told her. "She's got the twins…"

"Answer it," she instructed.

Bobby did so, his gaze studying Charli as she remained curled up on the sofa. She looked so sad but resigned to what laid ahead and he wanted to force her into speaking her mind. He knew this Charli, the silent, accepting Charli who never spoke up on her own behalf.

He and Eames talked for several minutes. She needed to ask a question about a case before she assured him that Jake and Emma were quite content and the center of attention at her sister's house. Ending the call, he turned off the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"The twins' are fine, Eames' nieces and nephews are fussing over them. She needed to know something about a case," he said. "Chuck…"

"Bobby, please. We don't need to drag this out and make it harder than it has to be. You came here to tell me you want a divorce and I'm not going to fight with you. I'm sure you thought I'd put on some emotional scene, but bringing me all the way up here wasn't necessary. You see, I've known since before Frank died that you weren't – that you were never in love with me."

Bobby said nothing to this but studied her, knowing that he loved this woman more than life itself and wouldn't allow her to simply walk away from him without a fight. But were her feelings for him what had faded, or never existed? She seemed to be very calm about ending their marriage. Was she the one who felt they had made a mistake in marrying?

"Is that how you feel?" he asked, ever so softly.

"Yes," she replied, looking at him for the first time.

"Go to bed, Chuck," was all he said.

She sat on the sofa, staring at him as if he were insane. He didn't deny her claim, didn't try to tell her she was wrong. No, he simply told her to 'go to bed'.

"Bobby…"

We'll finish this in the morning," he cut her off, turning away from her.

"But…"

"I think we both need to really get our thoughts in order before things get blown out of proportion," Bobby faced her and held her gaze for a moment before she looked away. "Tomorrow morning, I want you to tell me what **you** want, not what you think **I** want. And then I'll tell you everything you want to know, I'll answer every question and every doubt you've got about me."

With nothing else to be said, Charli rose to her feet and made her way to the stairs. She paused to look at Bobby where he stood. He had his back to her, his head bent as he rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. Confused, Charli continued up the stairs wondering if she might have misunderstood Bobby's intentions. Was it possible that he didn't bring her here to discuss a divorce? But, if that were true, why didn't he just say so?

Moving the suitcase to the armchair that sat in the corner of the bedroom, Charli slipped between the sheets and allowed herself the luxury of reflecting on the events of the last few weeks. If Bobby wasn't having an affair, how could he begin to explain the sudden and drastic change in his behavior towards her?

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sounds of someone moving around downstairs woke Charli. She listened for any indication of an intruder, but soon realized that it was Bobby. He hadn't come upstairs to sleep and Charli assumed that he chose to sleep on the couch. Now, she rolled onto her side, planning on snuggling under the comforter, aware of the chill in the air. Closing her eyes, she willed herself back to sleep, but instead found herself listening as he moved around. She heard his feet on the steps and found herself holding her breath as he stopped outside her room.

"Charli," he spoke into the darkness as he opened the door.

"What is it?" she asked, turning to face him as she raised up on her elbow.

"Power's out," he told her. "It's snowing pretty heavy – must have brought down some lines. I started a fire and thought you might want to come downstairs to keep warm."

"Alright," she agreed. She slipped out of bed and collected the pillows even as Bobby stripped the comforter and blankets from the mattress. He waited for her to precede him downstairs. Charli did so, aware of his eyes on her. She couldn't help but find the irony in the situation. The last time they were at the cabin alone together, it had been their honeymoon. Bobby was distracted by thoughts of the person stalking her, but he had been unable to keep his hands off her. The man's desire for her, pregnant with their children, was insatiable. Now, as she padded down the steps clad in pajamas that were two sizes too large and adorned with Snoopy and Woodstock, she was certain that none of that desire remained.

"Why don't you get comfortable?" he suggested as he tossed the blankets on the sofa. "I'm going to bring in some more firewood."

"Let me help," Charli countered, even though she could feel the colder air through the thin material of her sleep clothes.

"I've got it," he shrugged, indicating his boots and parka. "It'll only take a few minutes. Stay in here and keep warm."

Rather than disagree, Charli did as he said. She set the pillows down and spread out the blankets and comforter from the couch onto the floor. She heard Bobby move through the kitchen and out onto the back porch. The cold air rushed in even as he hurriedly pulled the door closed behind him and Charli was reminded of his thoughtfulness. He made several trips, stacking wood in the kitchen to be carried into the living room as needed, before he brought the last armload in to set alongside the fireplace.

Charli slid between the blankets, wrapping her arms around her knees and watched in the firelight as he stacked it, wiping his hands on his jeans before he rose to his feet. He sat in the armchair to remove his boots and he unzipped his parka but remained where he was. Why? Charli wondered. He had to be cold and should want the warmth the blankets and fireplace offered. Was the thought of sharing the space with her so distasteful?

"I promise not to bite," she offered softly.

"What?" Bobby seemed startled by the sound of her voice.

"I said that I promise not to bite," she repeated. "It's too cold and too late for you to plan on sitting up the rest of the night."

"I – I wasn't sure if you'd…"

"We shared a bed for weeks and you made it very plain you didn't want to touch me," Charli couldn't meet his gaze, even in the dim light, but at least her voice didn't waver. "I'm adult enough to share a sleeping space with you without thinking it means anything other than a way to keep warm."

Bobby studied her in the darkness, but said nothing. Charli was familiar with his penchant for avoiding a conversation if it made him uncomfortable and she was too tired to push him at the moment. She settled down with her head on one of the pillows, facing the fireplace. Closing her eyes, she listened to the rustling as Bobby removed his boots and coat. It was several minutes before she felt the blankets lift as he slipped in alongside her.

"Charli…" he whispered in the darkness.

"It's late, Bobby and I'm tired," she told him softly. "We can talk in the morning."

Charli heard Bobby's sigh, but he said nothing as he adjusted the pillow beneath his head in an attempt to get comfortable. She willed herself to sleep, or at least to feign sleep, so that Bobby wouldn't disturb her. She was surprised to realize she had actually slept when she woke up several hours later. She was still on her side, facing the fire, but Bobby had moved closer to her in his sleep. She felt his chest pressed against her back and his arm held her to him, his hand had found its way beneath her pajama top to cup her breast.

She attempted to shift away from his hand, but that only led to the discovery of his erection through the denim of his jeans. Swallowing a moan, Charli lay motionless for a moment as she contemplated her choices. Either way, the contact was too intimate and she was aware of the dampness forming between her thighs. It had been so long since he'd touched her, made love to her, and Charli's body ached for him.

"Bobby," she didn't want to wake him, but felt she had no choice. "Bobby, please…"

"Chuck? What is it?" his deep voice was husky with sleep and for a brief instant it was almost as if he forgot where they were.

"I – I need to move," she told him. Slowly, Bobby took their current position into account as he asked:

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not, I just – please," she felt her cheeks burn crimson from the embarrassment.

"It's a natural response, you know." Always the detective, Bobby had quickly surmised the reason for her discomfort.

"I know – an involuntarily response, something that men can't control," she spoke the words for her own benefit, a reminder that her husband was not sexually attracted to her.

"The response of a man sleeping next to the one woman he loves more than anything else in the world – there's nothing involuntary about it," he told her, his voice close to her ear. Charli noticed that he made no attempt to release his hold on her either. "Our bodies are different, but our reactions are based on attraction. I get hard, you get wet…" His voice was so enticing, so warm and sexy.

She closed her eyes, knowing that she could not allow her desire to take over. She needed to maintain the emotional distance that had grown between them the last several weeks.

"Please don't." Charli willed herself not to give into the tears that threatened to fall. "I know that you don't…"

"That I don't – what?" Bobby coaxed when she fell silent.

"You don't want me. And I most certainly don't want your pity," she stated firmly.

"Pity?" Bobby chuckled, which only served to add to Charli's determination.

"Let go of me," she grasped his wrist in an attempt to move his hand. When he refused to budge, Charli felt certain that she would cry, something she was determined not to do in front of Bobby.

"Why the hell would you ever think I'd pity you?" he asked her. His tone was so calm, bordering on humorous, that she was tempted to elbow him in the stomach, but resisted the urge.

"Don't you? It's the reason you married me. Poor little Charli got pregnant and you had to accept responsibility for your actions…"

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Bobby did release her then and he moved away slightly. With a gentle hand on her arm, he brought her onto her back so he could study her in the firelight. "Damn it, Chuck! How long have you felt like this?"

"Oh, Bobby – I've always known that you married me because I was pregnant," she replied, meeting his gaze. "I tried to convince myself that you loved me, but I knew. And Dec – Declan took great pleasure in telling me how unhappy you were and that you had found someone else…"

At the mention of Declan Gage's name, Bobby swore softly under his breath and ran a hand through his hair as he asked:

"Why didn't you say something – ask me?"

"What was I going to say, Bobby? I've always known how lucky I was for however long I had with you. I knew it was just a matter of time before you got bored with me and would want someone else – someone that you wanted to be with, not someone you were forced to be with out of that innate sense of responsibility you cling to."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know!" Charli stated. "How else would you explain the fact that you stopped – that you haven't wanted to make love to me since a few weeks before Frank – before Frank's death?"

"Poor little Charli got herself pregnant and Bobby had to marry her out of some sort of innate responsibility," Bobby stated softly. "How about this spin on your perception? Lucky Bobby – he got Charli pregnant so that she'd have to marry him."

"There isn't any difference…" Charli began but Bobby raised his finger, that long finger that he used to make a point.

"There's a huge difference. You think I married you because I had to. You were pregnant, I was the father so I had no choice. Do you know what I did when Jacob told me you were pregnant? I thanked God, because I felt that I'd have a chance to show you how much I loved you – and how happy we could be. I didn't marry you because you were pregnant. I married you because I am madly, deeply and passionately in love with you. The fact that you were pregnant only gave me the chance to ask you."

"Please don't – don't try to twist things so that you don't hurt my feelings. I'm not as weak as you think I am. I've gotten along before we got married and I'll get along once we aren't together anymore…"

"Damn it! Will you stop trying to play the martyr?" Bobby's loud, booming voice startled her and she jumped visibly. "I don't know where the hell you're getting this nonsense but I am not having, never have had and never will have, an affair. I love you, Charli Rose Goren – and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. But if you're tired of me all you have to do is say so."

Charli pushed away from him and stood up. Bobby followed behind her as she walked into the kitchen as she allowed his words to sink in. She met his gaze across the room as she whispered:

"Nonsense? Then tell me please why you've stopped wearing your wedding ring, that any and all evidence that you're married and have children is missing off your desk – and that you haven't wanted to – to make love to me for weeks? How is that nonsense?"

"How – why would you want to make love with a man who's such a failure?" Bobby asked her. "A man who couldn't support his family because of all the money I owe? I've got more people on the force who'd like to see me gone than would have my back – my biological father was a serial rapist…"

"Oh, Bobby – is that what you think I see? Is that why you turned to someone else?"

"I am **not** seeing anyone else, Charli – why won't you believe me?" Bobby's tone was low now, his words coming slowly as if he wanted to make certain that Charli was hearing what he said.

"Because I know that those nights you told me you were working, some of them you definitely weren't," she told him. "I never doubted you, not once. Even when Declan started telling me that you regretted marrying me, and that you could never be happy with me. But then he told me that you were seeing someone else, and at first I was able to tell myself he was just lying to cause trouble but…" She broke off, studying her sock clad feet for a moment. It was definitely much colder in the kitchen than it had been in the living room, by the warmth of the fireplace.

"But?" Bobby prompted her.

"But one of the nights that you told me you were working late, Alex called looking for you – and then you came to bed smelling of soap and shampoo. But I knew you didn't take a shower after you got home – so that was when I realized that you had showered before you came home – to wash away her perfume and the smell of sex."

Charli heard him swear hotly, a word that he rarely used in her presence and only when he was extremely frustrated. She ran a hand through her wavy hair, shaking her head as she said:

"It's OK, Bobby. I always knew it was just a matter of time and Declan just made me realize…"

"Damn it, Charli! Don't you get it? Declan was playing with us – with both of us," Bobby admitted and Charli studied her husband's face, seeing the pain and uncertainty in his brown eyes.

"What – what are you saying?"

"When Declan was telling you I was screwing around, he was reminding me about our age difference and how you didn't sign on to deal with my mother's medical bills. Or that if you had known that Brady was my father you might have chosen to abort your pregnancy…"

"Oh, Bobby – no, never! None of that matters to me," Charli stated, taking a step towards him. "I love **you**, the man that you are. None of the rest is important."

"So you don't think you made a mistake?"

"No! But you do…"

"No, Charli, I don't," he replied softly.

"You're having an affair, Bobby," she reminded him.

"No, I'm not," his voice grew firm again, his confidence in his marriage returning as he finally realized that Declan's collateral damage extended beyond Nicole Wallace and Frank. The man was a master manipulator and had known the insecurities that haunted Bobby, using them to undermine the younger man's happiness. Although Bobby had been unable to 'read' his wife, it was apparent Declan didn't have the same difficulty, easily honing in on the issues that he knew would cause her to doubt Bobby's fidelity.

"Then, please, explain things to me – your wedding ring, the pictures missing from your desk, the times that you said you were working late and I know you weren't with Alex…" Tears filled her eyes, but they were tears of possibility, the possibility that her marriage wasn't over as she had feared.

"When my mother was so ill, I took out loans, I borrowed money that I couldn't afford in order to pay for her medical care. When you and I got married, you didn't say anything, but it had to bother you, marrying into that kind of debt. I just thought if I could earn some extra money – and then Lewis told me that he needed some help and asked if I was interested…"

"You've been working with Lewis?" Charli asked and Bobby nodded. "Why in the world didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because I didn't want you feeling guilty. You weren't working full time and you had made mention that you felt like you weren't pulling your weight – but I wanted you to be home with Jake and Emma. Lewis promised he wouldn't say anything," Bobby ran shaky fingers through his short hair.

"He didn't. Even when he knew I was having doubts, he never betrayed your confidence," Charli assured him. "He just told me to trust you, to talk to you …"

"I took off my wedding ring so I didn't scratch it or get it caught while I was working. And I showered at the garage before I came home so that I wasn't covered in grease and smelling of cigarette smoke," he explained. "I took the pictures off my desk right after Nicole had the flowers delivered to the Major Case Squad. I don't know why but it never occurred to me that anyone could see those pictures – realize how much you and the twins mean to me and try to hurt you."

Charli listened as he spoke, giving Bobby's words careful consideration and realizing how easily she had misunderstood everything because of Declan's machinations. But there was still something else Charli needed cleared up.

"But why – It's obvious that you don't want me anymore, Bobby," she managed.

"How can you think that?"

"How? You haven't touched me in weeks – and the few times I tried to initiate anything, you told me you were tired and turned away from me. And as if that isn't enough, just look at the pajamas you packed for me to wear! These," she indicated her Snoopy and Woodstock pajamas "are **not** the least bit sexy."

"Oh, Chuck," Bobby sighed. "I want you more every day but Declan had me convinced that you were so disappointed in me, in what I've become. He pointed out that I am not the man I was when you and I first met – I've put on a hell of a lot of weight, I've got a bum knee – I'm the 'whack job' that people steer clear of. Hell, even Eames' career is tainted because of me. How could **you** want me?"

"Because I have loved you for so long and I will love you forever," she told him, coming to stand in front of him. "When I look at you, I see the same man that my brother brought home. The man who taught me to drive, and who used gentleness and patience to earn my trust. You are the father of my children, my lover and best friend."

Bobby studied her upturned face and saw the truth in her green eyes. He reached out a gentle hand to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing her temple.

"I love you, Chuck," he whispered, lowering his mouth to hers. Before he could kiss her though, Charli drew back slightly.

"Then can you tell me, please, why you would pack these God awful pajamas?"

Bobby looked down at her body and she saw the desire in his eyes as they met her gaze.

"You don't know?" he asked and Charli shook her head 'no'. "Because they were what you were wearing the first night we made love and whenever I see you in them, it reminds me of that night and I want you all over again…"

Charli felt the blush creep into her cheeks, even as Bobby's mouth covered hers and his arms circled her waist, pulling her against his body. Coming up on her tiptoes, Charli wound her arms around his neck and parted her lips, granting his tongue access to her the warm recesses of her mouth. She melted into his kiss, feeling the dampness between her thighs intensify as Bobby's hands began to move over her pajama-clad body.

Weeks of uncertainty faded as Bobby showed her with his kiss how much he desired her. His hands slipped beneath the hem of her top and his fingers moved over her midriff and sides before cupping her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples until Charli couldn't suppress the soft moan of pleasure.

Breaking their kiss, Bobby studied her face before he asked:

"Are we OK?"

"I hope so," she replied in a shaky voice. "I want us to be," she added, wanting him to understand that while she had been willing to give him a divorce, it was not something that she had wanted. "I love you so much," she cupped his face in her hands.

"From here on out, any questions – any doubts, we talk them out and don't allow them to eat at us. Agreed?" he held her gaze and she nodded.

"Agreed."

Nodding, Bobby lowered his mouth to hers even as he backed her towards the living room and the warmth of the fireplace. Charli freed his T-shirt from the waistband of his jeans and Bobby released her to pull it off over his head. He tossed it out of the way and reached for her, impatient make up for their weeks of abstinence. He made quick work of her pajama top, his gaze moving over her full breasts before he gently pressed her down onto the sofa.

Seated, she watched Bobby as he knelt before her. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, his tongue mating with hers before his mouth trailed kisses down her throat to her breast. He teased her nipples using his tongue, teeth and lips, causing her to arch her back towards him. His mouth sought hers again as his fingers found the waistband of her pants and he pushed them downwards, taking her panties with them. Charli lifted her bottom off the sofa and Bobby moved way to pull the remainder of her clothes off.

He worked her left sock off her foot before turning his attention to her right. Once disposed of, he leaned in to kiss her ankle, but stopped when his gaze fell on something new, something he had never seen before.

"What do we have here?" he asked, his fingers tracing ever so lightly over the design.

"What? Where?" Charli tried to focus on his words, her mind a fog of desire.

"This – here," he touched her ankle and Charli smiled, almost shyly.

"That would be my foray into the world of rebellion," she told him. "My tattoo!"

"Your tattoo?" Bobby's eyebrows arched curiously as he bent closer, studying the intricate artwork. "When the hell did you get a tattoo?"

"When you went to Michigan. Kaitlyn – wanted a new tattoo and – and – I was looking around while I waited," she replied, finding it extremely hard to concentrate with her husband's warm breath on her skin.

"What possessed you to do this?" Bobby asked, his fingers outlining the delicate design.

"I didn't have any intention of getting a tattoo," she told him, trying to focus on his words, not his fingers and the sensations he was causing. "I just started looking around, and found myself wondering what would happen if I decided to do something totally out of character…"

"Why this and why here?" he questioned, his fingers tracing the delicate design where it covered part of the scar that remained as a constant reminder of Harris's last beating.

"It – it's the zodiac sign for Gemini – the twins' sign. And the flowers are Irises – and the purple of the flower indicates their birthstone – Alexandrite…" Her voice faltered and faded as Bobby's lips touched the tattoo. "It seemed right – a tattoo that symbolized a new beginning to cover up the pain of my past…"

"So, how many other tattoos did you get?" he wanted to know.

"What?" Why did this man insist on talking when he was doing such things to her senses?

"How many other tattoos did you get and where?" He rephrased his question before he lowered his lips to her ankle again.

"None," she managed, her gaze moving over the top of his head as he continued to study the tattoo as if memorizing every detail.

"How do I know that?" he looked up at her. "I mean, you never bothered to mention this one to me – never showed it to me," he pointed out, with a devilish glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

"That would be your own fault," Charli reminded him. "And mine," she added when she saw the pain in his eyes. "But never again," she whispered. "No one can come between us if we won't allow it."

Bobby smiled and nodded even as he grasped her ankles gently and pulled her towards him. Charli gave a startled cry, looking at Bobby curiously.

"Let's just see if you've got any more tattoos you aren't telling me about," his eyes twinkling with both desire and amusement as he began to kiss his way up her right leg. Charli bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning, unable to tear her gaze from her husband as his lips moved along her right thigh before moving to her left.

Charli ached for him, to touch him, to taste him, to feel him inside her. It had been far too long and although she knew they still had issues to discuss and work through, now, all she wanted was the connection they shared when they made love. It was at this time that they could shut out the troubles of the outside world and nothing else mattered, only the two of them and their love for each other.

"No tattoos here," Bobby whispered as he kissed her left ankle. "Now, where else could you have hidden one?"

"There aren't anymore, Bobby," she told him, reaching out to cup his cheek. "Please…"

"Have to be sure," he shook his head. His voice was low and husky as he rained kisses over her belly and breasts before claiming her mouth again. He kissed her roughly, his tongue possessing her mouth with a hint of the passion that he was fighting to control. Charli wound her arms around his neck pressing herself to him as her tongue stroked and teased his. "No you don't," Bobby shook his head, breaking their kiss.

"What?" Charli tried to clear her muddled thoughts.

"No distracting me," he kissed the tip of her nose, before pulling her unceremoniously off the couch and she found herself face down on the blankets in front of the fireplace. Before she could protest, Bobby's lips and fingers were on her back making words impossible. Instead, Charli found herself biting the pillow to stop from crying out as Bobby's teeth nipped the sensitive skin of her bottom.

Satisfied that there was only the one tattoo, Bobby urged Charli onto her back and studied her face in the firelight. Charli smoothed her hands over his chest, blushing softly at the look in Bobby's eyes as his gaze moved over her face and breasts. His fingers trailed along her stomach, parting her thighs to fondle the sensitive nub.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his voice husky. "I love you, Chuck." Charli closed her eyes, turning her head on the pillow as Bobby's fingers aroused her further, slipping his middle finger inside her and her eyes opened, studying his face.

"I love you, Bobby," she replied, her fingers stroking his skin through the hair that covered his chest. "I've missed you – us – so much. Promise me from this moment forward there's no doubts, no questions..."

"Declan played us both and we lost sight of what we know and feel for each other. We won't let it happen again," he promised her as he slipped another finger inside her and her hips moved of their own accord against him.

"No, we won't," she agreed shakily. Her fingers moved to undo the fastenings of his jeans and she felt the hardness of his erection through the denim. Together they shed his remaining clothes, Charli's fingers closing around him, moving her hand up and down until Bobby groaned against her throat, whispering:

"It's been too long, Chuck. You keep that up and I'm not going to last…"

"I want you, Bobby. I want to feel you inside me," she shifted restlessly against him, arching her hips upwards in invitation. Bobby moved over her then, kissing her gently as he parted her thighs, his fingers parting her as he entered her. Her gasp was swallowed by Bobby's mouth and he fell still, breaking their kiss as his breathing grew labored.

"Bobby…" Charli protested softly, tangling her fingers in his short hair to draw his mouth back to hers. "Please, love me."

Bobby needed no further urging, his hand slipping between their bodies to caress her intimately even as he began moving inside her. He needed to be certain that he pleased her, knowing that his own release was imminent. He had denied them this for too many weeks and now that he was inside her, felt her inner walls tight around his thickness, he knew that he'd finish much too soon.

Charli met each thrust of his body, feeling him fill and stretch her. She cried out as her orgasm overcame her, Bobby's fingers continuing to arouse her bringing her easily to a second climax before he increased the tempo of their lovemaking, his semen filling her as he called out her name with the intensity of his own ejaculation.

Their breathing ragged, Bobby kissed her with such tenderness that Charli couldn't stem the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Chuck," Bobby studied her in the dim light of the fire. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, oh, Bobby, no," she assured him. "I just – I was so afraid that I was losing you and I know that we still need to work a few things out. But – I – I just love you so much and knowing that you don't – that you haven't been with anyone else…"

"I wish I could make you understand how much I love you, Charli. You always seem to think that I rescued you from the loneliness of your life – but don't you get it?" his smile was soft and loving. "You could have walked away – and you probably should have, but you never did. There were times that I wasn't sure I even wanted to live anymore – but then I'd see you, hear your voice – I knew that I could handle anything as long as you believed in me…" he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly. "No one has ever loved me for me – only you. I didn't save you, Chuck, you'd be a hell of a lot better off without me – **you** saved **me**."

Charli cupped his face between her hands and wiped his own tears with her thumbs. Smiling up at him, she whispered:

"Oh, Bobby – it's my pleasure." And she drew his mouth to hers and began to show him exactly what she meant.

**End Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: I wish I had a way to post a photo of Charli's tattoo - but special thanks to ciaddict for finding the perfect tattoo for her.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here it is Chapter 10, finally. Hopefully there's still some interest in Bobby & Charli and Mike & Bailey.**_

_**I want to thank spookycc and ciaddict for sharing beta duties this time around, putting up with my thoughts and sharing ideas with me.**_

_**I've been advised to issue a 'tissue warning'.**_

_**As always, thank you for taking the time to read and sharing your thoughts and comments. **_

**Chapter 10**

Charli was snuggled close against Bobby's side, seeking his warmth from the cold. When Bobby shifted away from her, she protested, sliding her arm across his stomach in an attempt to keep him close.

"No," she whispered. "Don't…"

"I just need to put some more wood on the fire," he assured her, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be right back."

Charli lay beneath the blankets watching Bobby pull on his jeans, zipping them but leaving them unbuttoned as he collected two logs to put in the fireplace. He knelt down and situated them just so, using the poker to make certain they remained where he wanted them. Charli smiled at his focus, knowing that he showed the same determination in everything he did, no matter how insignificant the task might seem to those around him.

"_How could you want me?"_ His earlier question found its way back to her and she studied him, unnoticed, as he continued to stoke the fire. Had he changed as much as he, and Declan, seemed to think? He had gained weight, and his hair was graying, Charli admitted, but that was true of the majority of adults over the age of forty. Shaking her head, Charli thought about the changes in her own body since the birth of the twins and her struggle to lose those last few pounds she still carried.

When she had first met him, he had been quick to smile, laugh and share a joke. Over the years, both work and his personal life had brought a more serious side of him to the forefront. But Charli knew that he was more at peace since the birth of the twins than in years past and she hoped that she was partly responsible for a share of that.

It was the person inside whom Charli knew hadn't changed – the man she fell in love with all those years ago. Bobby was still the compassionate, caring man she had come to know. He was the same man whose concern for the people around him caused him so much heartache and pain. The same man who had cared for his schizophrenic mother when his father, and later Frank, turned their backs to her. This was the same man who suffered untold horrors at Tates Correctional in an effort to protect his nephew and she knew he would do it over again, for a chance to know that Donny was safe.

Studying him now as his muscles worked beneath his skin, Charli felt a rush of desire that caught her off guard with its intensity. Sitting up on her knees, she smoothed her hands over his back before raining kisses along his shoulders. Bobby replaced the poker in the stand but remained still as his wife kissed and stroked his back. He felt her breath on his skin and an involuntary shiver coursed through him. The feel of Charli's breasts against him as she turned her attention to his throat drew a soft moan from him and he tipped his head to the side to allow her better access. Her tongue tasted his skin before tracing the shell of his ear, her teeth nibbling the sensitive lobe lightly.

"I love you," she whispered softly. "So much – and more every day."

"I love you, Chuck," he said and covered her hand where it rested on his shoulder with his much larger one. "More than I ever thought possible – and the fact that you love me just defies logic."

"Talk to me, Bobby," she kissed the top of his hand. "What happened with Declan? I know there's more than what you've said…"

"I don't – It's hard," he said as he shifted his position so he sat facing her. Charli took hold of a corner of a blanket and pulled it up to cover herself as she waited for him to compose his thoughts. "He's lost his grip on reality," Bobby began, his gaze on her left hand where it held the blanket to her chest, focusing on her wedding ring. "He – I don't know how long he's been delusional. It must have been happening for a while, but I missed the signs…"

He paused, choosing his words carefully, certain Charli would assume that she and the twins had distracted him. When she opened her mouth to speak, Bobby placed a finger to her lips, shaking his head.

"No, it wasn't your fault," he assured her. "Part of me knew Declan was acting differently, but I put it down to his anger over our marriage and his obvious dislike of you. I began distancing myself from him after - Eames' kidnapping," the painful memory reflected in his eyes and he offered her a shaky smile before dropping his finger from her lips. "And then when I called to tell him we were getting married – that we were starting a family, he made it very clear that he wasn't pleased for me – for us."

"What did he do, Bobby? What happened?" Charli lay her hand on his where it rested on the blanket.

"He – he got in touch with Nicole. He decided to give me my life back – he wanted me to have a 'clean start'," he explained without making much sense to Charli. His gaze met hers and he saw the warmth in her green eyes as she studied his face. "He got Nicole to help with his plan. He thought that if Frank – and you – were gone, that I could get my life back, get back in the game, as he called it."

"I don't think I'm following you, Bobby," she said, even as her stomach turned at the realization of what he meant. "Oh, Bobby…"

"Declan wanted Nicole to kill you and Frank," he confirmed. "But Nicole refused – she wouldn't kill you. She had no problem with Frank," tears filled Bobby's eyes as he spoke. "She drugged him and pushed him out that window – when Declan realized that she wouldn't hurt you, he – he killed her."

"I – I don't know what to say," Charli's own voice trembled, shaken by how close she had come to dying and being totally oblivious to the fact.

"Of all the people in this world, I have Nicole Wallace to thank for keeping you safe. She loved you and that was the only weakness in Declan's plan…" Bobby ran his free hand over the back of his neck, looking down at where her hand rested on his other.

"And this was when your pictures went missing off your desk," Charli reasoned.

"The minute that plant arrived from Nicole, I realized how careless I had been. If she hadn't known you – if she had been more hell bent on revenge against me for everything she was certain I'd done to her," he shook his head and it was Charli's turn to silence him. Her hand left his to press a finger against his lips.

"It wasn't your fault," she repeated his own words back to him. "It was Declan – and Nicole – but it wasn't you or me. I'm so sorry that you lost Frank, Bobby – and I'm sorry that you went through this alone but now I understand why you were so – distant and intent on keeping us away." She drew her finger away, but Bobby grasped her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her palm, before taking hold of it, his thumb moving over her knuckles as he spoke.

"I lost Frank years ago, Chuck, and even though I wrote him off after Tates, when you told me that he was clean, I still hoped that maybe…"

"I know, Bobby and that's part of what makes you such a good person – part of the reason I love you so much. When we came home, you were so anxious to be away from us – me – again and you left for Michigan. I should have known better – trusted what we have, but I let Declan – and Nicole – back when she was pretending to be Janice Fletcher – both of their words just haunted me and I convinced myself that there was no way you could be happy with me – satisfied with me. I even had an image in my mind of this woman you were having an affair with," she told him with a shake of her head.

"Really? What sort of woman would you pick out for me?" the smile he gave her sent an electrical shock along her skin.

"Tall, with long dark hair, in her early to mid 40s – very beautiful and very intelligent. Witty and sophisticated – and I hated her – the thought of her with you and possibly our children…"

"You think you know me that well?" Bobby chuckled as he released her hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't you know that I don't even notice any other women – just the green-eyed, auburn haired woman that I've been in love with when it wasn't even acceptable because she was too young for me?"

With a gentle finger beneath her chin, he tipped her head back so that she was forced to meet his gaze.

"All I have wanted out of my life from the moment I knew you loved me, is you, Jake and Emma. Don't ever doubt what an incredible woman you are, Mrs. Goren or what you mean to me."

Releasing her hold on the blanket, Charli returned to her knees and slid her arms around Bobby's neck as she pressed her lips to his. Bobby slid his arms around her waist, parting his lips but allowing her to control the kiss. Her tongue stroked over his before drawing back and inviting his to possess her mouth. Bobby needed no second urging and his tongue explored the sweet warmth.

His hands moved along her sides, his thumbs teasing her nipples as Charli's fingers tangled in his short hair, holding him as she sucked his tongue. Her hands moved to the zipper of his jeans and carefully lowered it, her fingers closing around his growing erection. She broke their kiss, drawing back to hold his gaze as she stroked his length.

"Chuck…" Bobby growled, pressing her down onto the comforter. But before he could cover her mouth with his, Charli shook her head and laid her hands on his chest.

"My turn," she whispered, pushing him onto his back. She dropped a kiss on his lips but pulled away before Bobby could respond. She kissed the tip of his nose and chin, before moving down his throat, her tongue and teeth adding to the sensations as she nipped and tasted his skin. She teased his nipples, first one and then the other before slipping lower, her short nails raking over his skin. She felt Bobby's fingers tangle in her hair, while the fingers of his other hand stroked her arm and shoulder lightly. As her tongue touched the tip of his desire, Charli heard his sharp intake of breath and felt him shiver beneath her fingers as she caressed his thigh.

Never in her life would she have imagined such intimacy with another human being, but as she tasted and touched Bobby, she knew that she trusted him beyond question and wanted only to show him. Bobby remained passive for as long as he was able, but Charli heard his voice, soft and almost pleading with her. Raising her head, she met his gaze up the length of his body.

"Chuck," he gently drew her up and onto her back. "You don't have any idea what you do to me," he whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers. Charli parted her lips to allow his tongue to possess her mouth, giving herself over to his experienced lovemaking.

**Logan Home**

Bailey slipped back into bed, snuggling against Mike's side.

"You okay?" he asked sleepily.

"Umm," she ran her hand over his naked chest. "I just wanted to check on the kids. It's snowing out."

"About time," he chuckled. "I keep telling Molly and Jimmy we'll build a snowman, but it's pretty hard with no snow."

"I wonder what it's doing in the Poconos," Bailey mused.

"No matter what it's doing outside, I'm sure it's nice and warm wherever Bobby and Charli are," Mike hugged Bailey to him.

"I hope so," Bailey kissed Mike's jaw. "I want them to be as happy as we are."

"They'll be fine," Mike stated with a certainty that caused Bailey to smile.

"Because Mike Logan says so?" she teased.

"Because Goren's too damn smart to let her get away, that's why," Mike replied, turning his head on the pillow to look at her. "Promise me something?"

"If I can," she nodded, aware of the sudden seriousness in Mike's tone.

"Don't ever let something fester between us. If you've got a beef with me about something, tell me so we can work it out and move past it."

"I promise," she kissed him lightly, but before she could draw away, Mike rolled onto his side, deepening the kiss. Bailey tangled her fingers in his short hair, parting her lips as her tongue teased his.

"God, I love you," Mike growled, raising his face just a breath from hers to study her face.

"That's good because I really love you – and I'd hate to be in this alone…" Bailey teased.

"As long as I have anything to say about it, you'll never be alone," Mike whispered, lowering his mouth to hers.

**Cabin of Jacob & Maggie Reilly**

Charli woke to the sound of a large engine. It was daylight but she had no idea what time it was. Sitting up, she pulled the blanket up to cover herself.

"Bobby?"

"I'm right here," he called as he came from the bathroom, pulling on his shirt. "There's a plow truck outside," he explained. "He said that Jacob and Maggie pay him to plow whenever it snows." He sat on the armchair to pull on his socks and boots. "I'm going to shovel out the Mustang so he can finish up the driveway. Power's still out but at least we could run into town for something to eat, if anything's open."

"I'll get dressed and come out to help," she said, standing up and keeping the blanket firmly around her. Before she could walk by, Bobby took a gentle hold of her wrist to draw her down for a tender kiss.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning," Charli returned his smile, blushing softly at the look she saw in his eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you back," he told her, releasing his hold on her.

"I'll be out as soon as I get cleaned up and dressed," she headed for the stairs. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Forced to use cold water, she dampened a washcloth and freshened herself as best she could before hurriedly dressing and hurrying downstairs. Pulling on boots and her coat, she headed outside.

The change from the previous day was drastic but Charli found the snow and cold invigorating as she shoveled off the porch and made a path to the driveway. Being as tall as he was, Bobby could track through the snow easily, but Charli found navigating a bit more difficult. The plow driver had waited for Bobby to shovel the Mustang out and move it so that he could finish clearing the driveway and got out of the truck to talk to Bobby for a few minutes.

"You're the Reilly's niece," the driver smiled as Charli approached them.

"Charli," she replied. "You're Mr. Langston, I remember you coming by when my sisters and I were younger and would come up here." The older man positively beamed that Charli remembered him. Bobby slid his arm around Charli's waist as he said:

"Mr. Langston said the power outage is intermittent and there's a couple places in town that are open."

"Power company said they should have everything repaired by noon or a little after," Mr. Langston added. "You here for the weekend?"

"We are," Bobby replied.

"Reilly's have my number in their phone, but here's my card just in case you need help," the man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card. "It's good to see people using the cabin again. Jacob said it's been too hard for him and Maggie and now with them traveling…"

"Hopefully, we'll be up here with our twins in the summer," Charli told him.

"Twins? You've got little ones?"

"A boy and girl," she smiled.

"Oh, that's just wonderful. A new generation to grow up here. I look forward to meeting them," Mr. Langston smiled. Glancing at his watch, he added: "I best get moving, I'm sure there are more people waiting on me to get out of their driveways. Enjoy your weekend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bobby shook the man's hand. "Thanks for coming by."

The old man climbed up into his plow truck, smiling broadly as he turned around. Charli Donovan had been such a solemn young girl, but there had been something so endearing about her. He was pleased to see her as an adult, happily married to a man that obviously adored her. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he watched as Charli threw a snowball at her husband and she ran, laughing, onto the porch as Bobby followed behind her, capturing her around the waist and kissing her soundly.

It was definitely good to see her happy. He drove away, suddenly pleased that it had snowed and gave him the opportunity to see her.

Inside the cabin, Charli stomped her feet to get as much snow off as she could. Bobby did the same and they took their shoes off before going any farther. Removing their coats, they both went to the fire to warm themselves. Bobby sat on the floor, holding his hand out for Charli to join him, pulling her close in an effort to chase the chill away.

"It was so nice to see Mr. Langston," she smiled, rubbing her hands over Bobby's where they were linked on her stomach. "He and Uncle Jacob are good friends. He used to visit us in the summer when we'd come here, just to play a game of cards or go fishing."

"When he first got here and I went to the door, he was a little suspicious I think," Bobby chuckled. "I told him that I was married to Jacob and Maggie's niece, but didn't mention your name. If I'd known you had such a fan, I would have made sure he knew."

"Ashamed of me, are you?" Charli teased.

"No, protective. I don't want anyone stealing you away from me," Bobby kissed the top of her head.

"Not a chance," she leaned her head back against his chest. "You're stuck with me, Slick."

Bobby's hold tightened and he fell silent for a moment, realizing just how close they came to losing each other.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Charli announced. "What are the chances of you feeding your poor, starving wife?"

"I'd say they're pretty good," he shook off his thoughts. "Do you want to go out or you want me to go get something and bring it back?"

"I don't know that I'm very presentable," she replied, recalling the previous evening and early morning of lovemaking and her inability to shower.

Bobby knew what she was thinking, smiling as he rose to his feet. He held out his hand and helped her up, saying:

"You look beautiful. We'll go to that little diner we had lunch at when we were here on our honeymoon."

Charli enjoyed the ride into the small town of Cresco, the two lane roads plowed and wet for the most part with very little traffic venturing out. Bobby concentrated on driving and Charli thought about the last time they had been on this very road. Their honeymoon, she smiled. Although it had only been nine months since they had married, it seemed like so much had happened.

"Before we leave to go home, do you think we could stop by Mrs. Jamison's shop and get those rocking horses for Jake and Emma?" she asked. Bobby glanced at her momentarily, surprised but pleased that Charli had remembered his interest in the rocking horses when she had been pregnant.

"That's a great idea," he smiled. It was several more miles before they arrived at the diner and Charli used the time to call and check on the twins. They had spent the night with Captain Ross, who seemed to be having a wonderful time with the infants.

"I don't know how to thank you for helping," she told the Captain as Bobby parked the Mustang in the small parking lot.

"It's my pleasure, really," he replied. "It's been a long time since I've had babies around and they're just a joy. Did you get snow?"

"Snow? We had to get plowed out this morning and have no electricity at the moment," she chuckled. "But we're having a wonderful time."

"That's all that matters. You both deserve it after the last few weeks. The Deakins' are coming by around noon and taking Jake and Emma for the afternoon. They'll be spending the night at the Logan's," Ross told her.

They spoke for a few more minutes, Charli thanking him yet again for his willingness to take care of the twins. As they ended the call, she invited him for dinner one evening and he gladly accepted.

"Everything alright?" he asked, pushing open the driver's side door.

"Captain Ross is enjoying himself immensely and thanked us for going away," she smiled, pushing open her own door.

"It was his idea," he told her. "He suggested we get away once things settled down a bit…"

"Well, he's a wise man," she replied, closing the door as she got out and putting her hands in the pockets of her coat. "I invited him for dinner. Maybe we could invite Alex and Mike and Bailey as well."

"And Liz Rodgers," Bobby laid his hand on her back, directing her up the few steps into the diner, pulling the door open from behind her.

Inside, they located a table and slid into the booth facing each other. A waitress approached, carrying a pot of coffee, smiling as she asked:

"You folks braved the roads to come out in this?"

"No power," Bobby replied, pushing his cup over for her to fill. "Mr. Langston said you were open."

"No coffee for me, thanks. Can I have a hot chocolate, please?" Charli smiled.

"Sure thing," the woman replied. "Where abouts are you staying?" She knew all the 'regulars' and didn't recognize these two.

"At the Reilly's cabin," Charli told her. "We didn't expect to wake up to a blizzard and power outage."

"I don't know that any of us did," Fran chuckled. "It was 50 degrees yesterday afternoon. This really has been one of the most unpredictable winters I've seen in a number of years."

She left them then and returned shortly with Charli's hot chocolate, piled high with whipped cream. They placed their orders for breakfast and Bobby watched as Charli spooned the cream off the top and ate it with great enjoyment.

"I think you're supposed to mix that in," he teased as she gathered a second spoonful.

"Really? It's too good to waste," she offered him the spoon. "Want some?"

"I'm good, thanks," he smiled as she shrugged and finished it happily. Once Fran brought their breakfast, refilled their cups and told them to let her know if they needed anything, they ate, falling into an unhurried conversation. They talked about Bobby's trip to Michigan. He told her of Molly Fry, his Aunt Connie's desire to meet her and the twins and the memories that the visit had evoked, both happy and sad. Charli listened to him, aware of how close they came to losing the connection they shared.

"We'll make plans to go visit," Charli told him. "And we have plenty of room at our house."

"I love you," Bobby smiled across at her and the feelings the simple gesture evoked shook Charli to her core.

"Love you," Charli replied, meeting his gaze evenly. "And now that you've fed me and we still have no power, whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

"I think I can figure out something to keep us occupied," the sound of his voice made her stomach do a flip and the heat pool between her thighs. Charli blushed even as she looked around the diner. "Over there…" Bobby nodded.

"What?"

"The restroom is over there. It's going to be cold back at the cabin," he reminded her of the fact that only the living room area had sufficient heat. "I'll get us a couple warm drinks to take with us and settle up the bill."

Once they were back at the cabin, they removed their boots at the door to keep from tracking snow through. Charli hung up their coats while Bobby stoked the fire that had begun to ebb. Charli straightened the blankets and comforter on the floor before she settled with her back against the sofa.

"This really is very nice," she said, watching Bobby as he added another log to the fire.

"Except for the whole cold, no power, sleeping on the floor thing," he glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Actually, I have no complaints with any thing other than the lack of a shower," she smiled. Content that the fire was burning sufficiently, Bobby turned to face her, stretching his long legs out in front of him as he found a comfortable position.

"We could go to a hotel or head home," he suggested, but Charli was quick to shake her head.

"No, at least, not unless that's what you want. I really am very happy here." As she spoke, she pressed her feet against his thigh as much for the warmth it offered as for the comfort of the physical contact that had been absent from their lives during the last weeks.

"I'm in no hurry to leave," Bobby assured her. "We've got all weekend, a kitchen full of logs for the fire and I'm more than willing to keep you warm…" As he spoke he began to massage her left foot before turning his attention to the other. Charli sat motionless, simply watching his fingers on her socks. Never would she have thought her feet to be an erogenous zone, but Bobby was certainly proving her wrong.

He removed the sock from her right foot and pushed the leg of her jeans up, exposing her ankle and her tattoo. He studied it more closely in the daylight, his fingers tracing over it. It was delicate and detailed, and Bobby thought it tastefully done.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked.

"No, not at all," he assured her. "I was more than a little surprised when I saw it last night, but I do like it – and the meaning behind it."

"I was a little worried that you'd be angry that I hadn't talked to you about it before I got it, but it was spur of the moment – my moment of rebellion," she chuckled.

"You were with Kaitlyn, a tattoo was the least of what could have happened," Bobby laughed, his smile fading as he added: "And you weren't too sure where our marriage was headed at the time."

"True," Charli agreed, seriously. "But that's behind us now, so any more tattoos will be discussed with you before they happen. And I think we may see a calmer Kaitlyn in the near future…" smiling at thoughts of her free-spirited sister.

"Lewis?" Bobby guessed and Charli nodded.

"She's crazy about him. If Lewis were to ask, I think she'd move back here in a heartbeat."

"I'm pretty sure Lewis shares her feelings," Bobby said, his thumb still moving over her ankle ever so lightly. His gaze left her leg to study her face even as his fingers continued to stroke her ankle. "And as long as they're both happy, that's all that matters."

"I know," Charli agreed, her breath catching in her throat as his fingers moved higher up her calf. "Bobby…"

Bobby released his hold on her ankle and moved to sit alongside her so that they faced each other. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Bobby lowered his mouth to hers. Charli parted her lips in anticipation of his kiss and sighed as his tongue slid over hers. She slid her arms around his neck, returning his kiss just as the sound of the refrigerator turning back on floated into the living room.

"The power's back on," she drew back slightly.

"Mmm," Bobby acknowledged he heard, but pressed his lips to hers. Again, Charli drew back, adding:

"We can get a shower now…"

"Water will need time to heat up," he pointed out, trailing kisses along her throat. "And the power could go back out..."

"So, better we stay here, keeping each other warm?" Charli questioned as Bobby pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it out of the way. Nodding, he unhooked her bra and it joined her sweater. As his hands caressed her breasts, Charli realized that her husband was right – their warmth needed to be of the utmost importance and everything else could wait.

**Logan Home**

"You're taking forever, Daddy," Molly Logan complained as she stood by the door waiting for her father. Mike was pulling on his boots and tied them securely as he said:

"I'm going as fast as I can, Little Bit. I didn't have Mommy helping me get dressed."

Bailey had just finished zipping Jimmy into his coat and smiled at her husband.

"If you need help, just let me know."

"Oh, I'll most definitely let you know," Mike's hazel gaze met hers. Bailey knew his meaning was lost on the children, but she flushed softly, certain that he was imagining her undressing him when they were alone.

"Anytime," she replied, picking Claire up from the sofa. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" Jimmy and Molly said in unison.

"Then let's go!" Mike stated, chasing them to the door, the children laughing.

They drove the several miles to a local park and walked through the shoveled pathways to a clearing of freshly fallen snow. Mike cleaned off a bench for Bailey and Claire, kissing Bailey softly before he followed behind Jimmy and Molly. Sitting on the bench, holding the baby, she watched as the trio made snow-angels before turning their attention to making snowballs. Mike's laughter mixed with the children's and Bailey sat Claire on her lap so the infant could see her surroundings.

It was cold, but they were dressed warmly and Bailey knew that children rarely felt the effects of the cold weather, too busy playing. She hugged Claire back against her, thinking what a perfect family they were. Leaning her head down, she buried her face against the hood of Claire's snowsuit, wishing Mike would consider keeping the Bradford children. But she knew he felt it was too much for them and she wouldn't ask him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

"Come and play with us, Mommy!" Molly broke into her thoughts.

"What do you think, Kiddo?" Bailey asked Claire and the child's legs and arms moved excitedly as if she wanted to get in on the fun.

"Come on, Bailey," Jimmy called, running towards her. He was laughing and smiling, neither of which he had done much of in the last several weeks. "You and Claire can help us build a snowman!"

Carrying Claire, Bailey made her way through the snow to where the beginnings of a snowman were being rolled. Mike took Claire from Bailey, sitting in the snow and placing the child in his lap so she could play without getting too cold. It was Mike's turn to watch as Bailey interacted with the children, Jimmy and Molly tackling her into the snow as Bailey laughed loudly at the unexpectedness of their 'attack'.

Mike smiled, realizing that his wife had more love to give than he could have ever imagined. For a brief instant, he thought of his own mother who had succeeded in only making him feel he were a mistake that she wished could have been undone. Shaking off his past, he stood up, holding Claire, who found the sight of Bailey and the children on the ground quite amusing.

"Alright, my butt's cold and I see a hot chocolate stand over there," Mike told the trio. "I'm going to start over and if anyone wants to come with me, they better get a move on. We have to pick up Jake and Emma pretty soon…"

"YAY!" Molly's attention drawn by the mention of the Goren twins and she followed behind her father. "Come on Mommy! Jimmy, they have doughnuts, too," she called over her shoulder, taking a hold of Mike's gloved hand.

Jimmy hurried to catch up with Molly and Mike, leaving Bailey to get to her feet and trail behind them. She watched them as they walked, Mike telling them a story Bailey couldn't make out, but smiling as both children laughed at the outcome.

"Come on, slow poke," Mike called over his shoulder. "We don't want to keep Jimmy and Angie waiting."

Bailey caught up with the group, Jimmy slipping his hand into hers and she felt Mike's gaze on her. Looking up at her husband, she smiled up at him despite the tears that glistened in her eyes.

They stopped for their hot chocolate and Mike bought fresh apple cider doughnuts to take home for their dessert later. They drove to the Deakins' home, visiting with them for almost an hour before collecting the twins' and their belongings. Angie spoke with Bailey, making arrangements for them to have dinner one evening, inviting the Goren's and Alex Eames as well.

"That would be wonderful," Bailey smiled. "Just let me know and I'll be happy to come early and help cook."

"I'll talk to Jimmy and we'll check schedules at Lennie B's to make sure our husbands will both have a night off," Angie replied. She studied Bailey for a moment, before asking: "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Bailey assured her. "Why?"

"I don't know, you seem sad," Angie told her. "And I hope you know that I'm always here if you need a friend."

"I appreciate that, thank you," Bailey laid her hand over Angie's. "We need to get these kids home so I can make dinner."

"Five kids, three of them under a year old – are you sure you want to do this?" Jimmy Deakins questioned as he carried Jake to the Goren's SUV.

"No one has ever accused me of being too bright," Mike chuckled, securing Emma into her car seat. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"You're doing great with Jimmy and Claire," Jimmy said. "It had to be hard."

"Jimmy's really coming around," Mike looked over his friend's shoulder to the Jeep where Bailey was getting Molly and Jimmy buckled into their seats. "We had a great day today."

"He needs some great days…" Jimmy commented, handing Jake to Mike.

**Logan Apartment**

"Where are we all going to sleep?" Molly asked once they were home.

"You, Jimmy and Claire are all going to sleep where you've been sleeping. Jake and Emma will sleep in their pack and play set up in Daddy and Mommy's bedroom," Bailey explained.

"Why can't Jake and Emma sleep with us?" Molly wanted to know.

"Because if they did, there'd be no room to walk in your room," Mike teased. "Why don't you and Jimmy pick out a movie while I help Mommy with dinner?"

Jake, Emma and Claire were set in the playpen while Jimmy and Molly settled down to watch "The Jungle Book". Mike washed his hands at the kitchen sink, drying them before he slid his arms around Bailey from behind where she peeled potatoes at the kitchen counter.

"So, if Jake and Emma are sharing our room tonight, I'm assuming that we won't be warming each other up after our day in the park?" he whispered against her ear.

"I wouldn't think so," she leaned back against his chest. "But I'll make it up to you tomorrow night…"

Even as she spoke, the telephone rang and, sighing, Mike released her to answer it.

"Hello?" Mike fell silent as he listened to the person on the other end, offering a monosyllabic response where necessary. "We'll be there," he finally stated before ending the call.

"We'll be where?" Bailey asked.

"That was Grace Hilborn. She wants us to bring Jimmy and Claire to her office Monday morning – she's found a foster home for them."

Bailey felt as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs, she simply nodded and turned her attention to preparing dinner. Mike watched her for a moment, expecting her to protest or insist that the children stay. When she remained silent, Mike set the table and asked what else he could do to help.

"Nothing, I've got it. Why don't you go relax for a while?"

"B…" he began, certain that they needed to discuss Grace Hilborn's call.

"What?" she turned to meet his gaze.

"We'll need to talk to Jimmy about Monday," he told her.

"Yes, we will. But I think we should wait. There's no sense in upsetting him before we need to," Bailey replied calmly. "Or Molly."

Mike knew his wife intimately and felt that he could judge her mood by her expression, but right now he was lost. She seemed resigned to the fact that Claire and Jimmy would be leaving. Was she going to allow them to leave without objection?

"We'll tell them tomorrow," she was saying. "After Bobby and Charli take the twins home. We knew it was going to happen, but I don't think that Molly or Jimmy fully understand…"

"You're right," Mike agreed. "We'll wait."

"Now, go watch the movie – or play with the babies and let me get dinner ready," she shooed him out of the kitchen, but not before Mike leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you, B."

"I love you," she offered him a smile. "Now go or we'll never eat!"

**Cabin of Jacob & Maggie Reilly**

Bobby woke slowly, feeling more rested than he had in weeks. Charli was curled up against his side, her hand on his chest, her head resting on his upper arm. Careful not to wake her, Bobby rolled onto his side to study her as she slept. Her auburn hair was splayed over the pillow catching the sunlight as it shone through the window. With gentle fingers, Bobby moved a strand of hair away from her cheek before tracing her jawline.

"Good morning," she whispered, her green eyes opening to meet his brown gaze.

"Good morning," he smiled, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she assured him. "I've been awake, just lying here. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you. And I can't remember the last time I've slept past 7 o'clock…"

"I would hazard a guess to say before Jake and Emma were born," Bobby teased and Charli chuckled softly.

"And I'd have to say you were right. Except for the times they've been on a sleep over or when I was sick."

"Given the chance, would you change anything?" he asked and Charli paused before answering, giving his question careful consideration.

"I am so lucky – so blessed to have you, Jake and Emma that I wouldn't change a thing. Especially now," she added, reaching out a hand to caress his cheek.

"Not even if you could have more children?"

Charli studied his face, wishing she had the ability to read his thoughts as he seemed to be able to do with the people he interrogated.

"Since you are the only man I want to have children with and you've decided you don't want any more, I'm content with my life the way it is and grateful for what we have." As she spoke, Charli raised herself onto her elbow, lowering her mouth to his for a kiss.

"What if I don't want to rule out the possibility?" Bobby asked.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying I want to keep our options open. As long as Dr. Hawthorne can assure me that you won't have the complications you experienced with Jake and Emma…"

"Bobby, I don't want you agreeing to anything just because you know it's what I might want. We're a couple and we work together for what makes us both happy together."

"I know. And I've had a lot of time to think. When I was in Michigan, I realized that I can't live my life based on my past. We have a future to look forward to and watching our children grow up is part of that, whether it be two or three or four…"

Charli smiled at her husband, tears filling her green eyes as she kissed him again.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, Chuck," came his soft response before he shifted their positions, so that she was beneath him and his mouth claimed hers.

**Logan Apartment**

Mike lay in bed listening to the early morning sounds of the apartment as Bailey showered and the TV played softly in the living room while Molly and Jimmy watched cartoons, waiting for her to prepare breakfast. He hadn't slept well, much too restless at the thought of the family that Jimmy and Claire would be soon living with. Were they capable of caring for the Bradford children? Would these people read to the children and understand Jimmy's mourning for his mother? Or would they be much more interested in the monetary compensation foster parenting offered?

Mike had wanted to talk to Bailey once the children had all fallen asleep the previous evening, but she had kept herself busy cleaning and gathering laundry to be taken to the Laundromat. Even when Mike attempted to draw her attention, she insisted he wait and that she needed to get everything done so that Jimmy and Claire had all of their clothes cleaned and ready to take with them Monday morning. When she had finally come to bed, she had turned her back to Mike, telling him she was exhausted and promptly fell asleep.

Now, Mike waited for her so he could make another attempt to talk to her. Even as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, the bathroom door opened and Bailey walked out, dressed in jeans and an oversized sweatshirt, towel drying her hair.

"Good morning," Mike watched as she tossed the towel into the laundry basket and reached for her comb on the bureau.

"Morning," she replied, turning towards the mirror as she ran the comb through her hair.

"We need to talk, B…"

"No, we don't. We had an agreement. Once placement was found that kept Jimmy and Claire together, they were to leave," she met his gaze in the mirror. "And you were right. It's too much. Three kids in a two bedroom apartment, combined with trying to work and have a baby of our own."

"So you're alright with taking them to CPS tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she countered, turning to face him. "Jimmy and Molly are watching cartoons and I told them I'd make breakfast before I head out to the Laundromat. I figured that I'll take Jake and Emma with me to give you a break. Jimmy and Molly will play or watch a movie and Claire's happy no matter where she is."

"We could all go together," Mike offered.

"No, Jimmy and Molly would get bored but I need to get the laundry done. It will go quicker this way," she told him.

"Bailey…"

"Mommy?" Molly knocked on the bedroom door.

"Just a minute, Little Bit," Mike called, even as Bailey asked:

"What is it, Molly?" The door opened and Molly stepped inside, looking from her father to her mother.

"Emma needs her diaper changed. She's really stinky."

Mike swore under his breath as Bailey followed Molly out of the room, certain that his wife was avoiding him. He went into the bathroom, determined that they would talk before tomorrow morning. Freshly showered and shaved, Mike dressed in a pair of faded jeans and long sleeved, Henley shirt before joining everyone in the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" he asked at the sight of Molly and Jimmy each mixing the contents of separate bowls.

"Mommy said we had to earn our keep," Molly told him.

"We're making pancakes," Jimmy added. "I'm making blueberry ones and Molly's making banana."

"Did either one of you make coffee?"

"Eww, no," Jimmy scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"Mommy did," Molly said, smiling up at her father. Mike bent and kissed her forehead before pausing to kiss the top of Jimmy's head as he walked by them.

"Mommy loves me," Mike teased, kissing his wife before reaching for a coffee mug. "Don't you?"

"Rumor has it," Bailey smiled, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"We love you, too, Daddy," Molly informed him. "We just can't make coffee yet."

"Oh, is that what it is?" he winked at Bailey.

"Be careful, or you'll have them climbing on the counter trying to figure it out," Bailey warned him.

Mike knew she was right and was quick to warn them that climbing on the counter, or playing with any of the kitchen appliances was not allowed. Bailey watched as both children looked up at Mike, voicing their understanding before she turned her attention to the pancakes. Mike put Jake in the highchair, while he held Claire and Bailey held Emma as they ate.

"When are Jake and Emma going home?" Molly asked.

"Whenever Bobby and Charli call and let us know they're nearby. They have to drive back from Pennsylvania so it won't be too early," Bailey replied.

"You just want to see Bobby," Mike teased his daughter.

"Maybe," Molly shrugged. "But I like having the twins here, too. Do you think if you and Mommy ever have a baby we could have twins?"

"That's not up to us, Little Bit," Mike sputtered, looking to Bailey for help.

"Then who is it up to?" Molly studied her father. Not only was Molly waiting for an answer, Jimmy was now interested as well. Bailey busied herself feeding Jake and Emma, not wanting to offer any assistance. "Daddy?"

"Well, I guess it's up to the baby," Mike replied. "If he or she decides they want to be a twin, then there will be two babies…"

"I don't think that's how it works," Molly said skeptically.

"Then how does it work?" Mike countered, wanting to be out of the 'hot seat'.

"Just like when Bobby told the class that Charli had so much love in her heart that two babies grew in her belly – and you and Mommy love each other a lot so it should be easy to get two babies to grow in her belly," Molly startled both adults by remembering Bobby's explanation to her first grade class when Charli was substitute teaching while pregnant.

"Charli's younger than Mommy," Bailey joined the conversation. "I'm not sure I would be ale to have twins, Molly."

"But you and Daddy love each other just as much as Bobby and Charli do," Molly insisted.

"Yes, we do, but that doesn't guarantee that there will be twins, honey," Bailey told her. "Even if we do have a baby, there will probably just be one. Twins usually run in a family and there are no twins in either Daddy or my families. Charli's father's family had twins."

"But it could happen, right?"

"Anything's possible, Little Bit, but it's not very likely that Mommy would have twins," Mike stated, softly.

Molly fell silent then and ate her pancakes. Jimmy asked if they could play in the snow again and Bailey explained that first she would need to do laundry and it would be difficult to take all three infants outside in the cold. To her surprise, it was Mike who smiled and said:

"If Bailey gets back from the Laundromat, I'll take you and Molly out, if it's OK with her."

**Cresco, Pennsylvania**

Bobby examined the rocking horses, wanting to select just the right ones, while Charli walked around the shop. She picked out mittens and hats for each child, smiling at the thought that next winter they'd be walking and playing in the snow. She found a black scarf, longer than most and draped it over her arm to purchase with the other items.

"Hey, beautiful," Bobby whispered close to her ear, sending shivers along her spine.

"Hi," she smiled up at him. "Did you get the horses you wanted?"

"I did," he nodded towards the counter where three rocking horses sat, waiting to go home.

"Three?" she asked curiously.

"I thought we'd take one back for Claire, and get Jimmy and Molly each one of those wooden puzzles," he told her.

Charli was warmed by his thoughtfulness and wiggled a finger towards him, indicating he should come closer. Leaning down, he received a kiss and Charli whispered:

"I love you."

"Love you back."

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey busied herself putting clothes away and packing Jimmy and Claire's clothes for Mike to take the next morning. She put the empty laundry basket back in the master bedroom and then returned to the living room. Mike had left with Jimmy and Molly to play in the snow, leaving Bailey with the three infants, all of whom were chattering happily to each other in the playpen.

She refused to allow herself to dwell on tomorrow's events. It wouldn't help the children to see her upset and she would not make Mike feel guilty. They had agreed that their custody of Jimmy and Claire would be temporary and she had only herself to blame that she had become complacent.

"Hey, look who we found…" Mike announced, coming through the door carrying Jimmy, followed by Bobby, who carried a beaming Molly. Charli came in behind them, carrying a wooden rocking horse and a large plastic bag.

"Bobby and Charli helped us make a snowman down by your Jeep, Mommy," Molly told her. "And they brought us presents back!"

"They brought you presents? That was awfully nice of them," Bailey smiled.

"Bobby and I got one of each of these for Jake and Emma, and he thought Claire would like one," Charli explained, setting it down by the playpen. "And these are for Jimmy and Molly," she held out the bag to Bailey.

"Thank you," Bailey accepted the bag. "That was very thoughtful of you both."

"Bobby said the snow was over Charli's knees!" Molly said as Bobby set her down. "I would like to see that!"

"Maybe we'll be able to all go to the cabin one weekend," Charli suggested and Molly squealed in delight.

"Can we Mommy?"

"We'll see, Molly. It will depend on schedules and school and whether or not Bobby and Charli can put up with us."

Mike put Jimmy down and Bailey handed him the bag. The children took it into the living room, anxious to see what it contained, while Charli moved to the playpen. Jake held out his arms to his mother, who scooped him up, kissing his cheek. She reached down and caressed Emma's curls talking to her daughter.

Opening the bag, Molly pulled out the puzzles, she and Jimmy both thanking Bobby and Charli in unison. Bobby picked Emma up, kissing Jake who clamored for his father's attention before kissing Emma. Jimmy carried his puzzle to Bailey, showing her the intricate wooden design. Bailey knelt down to examine it, aware of Mike's gaze on them but unwilling to dampen the boy's enthusiasm.

"Can I take it to school for 'Show and Tell'?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't see why not," Bailey replied, not able to look at Mike. Rising, she invited Bobby and Charli for dinner. Anxious to get home, they declined but Charli issued her own invitation for a small dinner party with Captain Ross, the Deakins and Alex within the next few weeks.

Mike walked them downstairs, carrying the twins' pack and play, diaper bags and small duffle bag containing their extra clothes. He explained that Jimmy and Claire would be going CPS the following day for placement with another family.

"I'm taking it that Jimmy doesn't know yet," Charli commented, waiting while Bobby secured Jake into his car seat, holding Emma as she talked to Mike.

"No, Bailey thought it best not to upset him, or Molly, until we absolutely had to. And she's right," he was quick to add. "It's going to be hard enough tomorrow morning."

"I guess I just figured that you'd end up keeping them," Charli spoke her thoughts out loud.

"No, we knew going into this that we wouldn't keep them. It's just important that they stay together, you know?" Mike said.

"Oh, I know," Charli nodded. "Claire's little and won't have any recollection of Evie, but Jimmy's been through so much. First, losing his mother and then the upheaval of being moved to another home. Is this couple going to keep them for a long term?"

"I don't know," Mike replied, not wanting to think about what might happen to the Bradford children once they were turned over to CPS.

Charli said nothing, burying her face against the hood of Emma's snowsuit. Mike said his 'goodbyes' then and went inside out of the cold. Returning to the apartment, he found Bailey sitting on the floor with Jimmy and Molly, Claire in her lap as they played with the puzzles on the coffee table.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" he asked, disguising the emotion in his voice by clearing his throat.

"S'getti," Molly told her father.

"And if we plan on eating soon, I think you two need to go wash your hands," Bailey instructed.

She held Claire out to Mike, rising to her feet as the children went into the bathroom as they were told. Kissing Claire's cheek, Mike followed Bailey into the kitchen, asking:

"When do you want to talk to Jimmy?"

"It's up to you," Bailey replied. "But again, if you tell him now you'll have two very upset children to deal with all night. I don't know if waiting until morning would be best or not…"

"It might be. If we got Molly to school and then took Jimmy and Claire to CPS, we would have time to talk to him and explain while we were alone with him," Mike reasoned. "And then talk to Molly when we picked her up later."

"And we'd have more details to tell her, whether or not Jimmy would be going to the same school or if he'll have to relocate," Bailey wouldn't look at Mike as she spoke and he fought the urge to grab her and force her to face him. Why wouldn't she talk to him about this? How could she stay so cool and aloof when two children's well-being was at stake?

"That's probably the best way to handle it," Mike agreed. The chance to continue the conversation was interrupted as Molly and Jimmy burst through the living room and into the kitchen. They took their seats at the table, staying safely out of the way while Bailey drained the pasta and prepared their plates.

"Can I have two meatballs, please?" Jimmy requested.

"Two?" Mike ruffled the child's hair.

"I'm hungry and Bailey makes the best meatballs ever," he tipped his head back, smiling up at Mike.

"You can most certainly have two," Bailey set his plate in front of him. "Flattery will get you everywhere!"

If either child realized that they were allowed to stay up past their bedtime, they said nothing. Neither Bailey nor Mike had the heart to turn off the movie they were watching and send them to bed. Claire was sound asleep and Jimmy and Molly now sat snuggled between the two adults, dressed in their pajamas, watching yet another of Molly's Disney movies. Mike laid his arm along the back of the sofa, his fingers stroking Bailey's upper shoulder, troubled by her self-imposed emotional distance.

As the movie ended, the children were ushered off to bed, tucked in and kissed good night. Bailey went into the bathroom ahead of Mike, brushing her teeth and changing into her nightgown. She looked up in askance, when Mike grasped her wrist gently as they met in the doorway and returned his kiss.

"It'll work out, B," he said, but wasn't certain which of them he was hoping to convince.

"I know," she replied. "These people are thoroughly checked by the state, I'm sure. And Mrs. Hilborn doesn't seem like anything would get past her. They'll probably be much better off with this other family – a big yard and lots of room for them to play."

Mike watched her walk away, so cool and detached. Where, he wondered, was his passionate, insistent, determined wife? Maybe she truly was relieved that the Bradford children would be leaving. The extra demands on her time had to be taking their toll on her and once they were gone, things would get back to normal.

The sound of the alarm woke Mike the following morning and he rolled over to shut it off, swearing hotly when he saw the time. They had overslept by almost an hour. Swinging his legs out of bed, he said:

"B, wake up, we're late…" but as he turned to look over his shoulder, he discovered he was alone.

Pulling on his jeans, he walked into the living room before going to Molly's room. He pushed open the door and came to a standstill as he found Bailey in bed with Molly and Jimmy, her arm across both children as Molly snuggled back against her mother. Smiling, he blinked back the tears in his hazel eyes as he forced himself forward, shaking Bailey gently.

"Wake up, Bailey. It's late – we overslept."

"What?" Bailey opened her eyes and attempted to focus both on Mike and what he was saying.

"We overslept. We have to get moving to get the kids to school on time…"

"Molly," Bailey whispered, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "Jimmy's not going to school today," she reminded Mike. Before he could respond, Bailey began waking both children, scooting them out of bed to begin getting ready.

"What do you mean Jimmy isn't going to school?" Molly asked as they ate a hurried breakfast.

"Jimmy has to go visit Mrs. Hilborn," Bailey explained, not wanting to go into detail. "She's the woman from Child Protective Services."

"What do I have to see her for?" Jimmy looked from Mike to Bailey.

"We'll talk about that after we drop Molly off at school, Buddy, okay?" Mike found it difficult to speak.

"You know," Bailey said. "It would save time if I took Molly to school and you could take Jimmy and Claire and I can meet you at CPS…"

"Yeah, it would," Mike agreed. And less emotional for Molly if she thought, at least for the day, that Jimmy would be joining her at school afterwards.

"OK, you guys go brush your teeth and get dressed," Bailey instructed and waited until they were out of earshot before saying: "You can take their stuff down to the car and I'll keep them busy getting ready."

"B," Mike began, but she rose from the table and left the room without another word.

Bailey hugged Claire, kissing the baby's cheek before allowing Mike to take her and secure her into her car seat. Going to the other side of Mike's car, she opened the back door and knelt down to talk to Jimmy.

"You be good, OK?"

"I will, Bailey," he assured her.

"And no matter what, you just remember that I love you and Claire, very much," she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"I love you, too," Jimmy smiled uncertainly, sensing something wasn't right, but too afraid to question it for fear of the response he'd receive.

"I'll see you down there, right?" Mike came around to the driver's side and looked down at Bailey.

"Once I get Molly to school," she nodded, hoping that Mike couldn't read her thoughts. Bailey watched the car pull out of the parking lot and onto the street before directing Molly to the Liberty and driving her to school. Once her daughter was safely inside the school, and Bailey had explained to the office that they family had overslept, she left the school.

Walking up the stairs to the apartment, she used her cell phone to call Lennie B's and tell whoever answered that she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be coming in. Asking them to please tell Mike that she had called, she ended the call and turned off her cell phone. Inside the apartment, she tossed her keys and phone onto the kitchen counter, locked the door and kicked off her shoes.

On her way to the bedroom, her gaze fell on a piece of pink material peeking out from beneath the television stand. Picking it up, she brought the little shirt to her nose and inhaled Claire's scent and held the clothing to her chest as she walked into the bedroom. Unplugging the phone, she pulled back the comforter and blankets and slipped, fully clothed, between the sheets before she buried her face into a pillow and allowed the tears to fall, sobs wracking her body as she mourned. She mourned the death of Evie Bradford and the thought that her daughter would never know the beautiful, vital woman her mother was. She mourned for Jimmy, who would remember his mother vividly until his memories of her began to fade with no one to share his stories and recollections with. She mourned for Molly, who would be devastated at the loss of her best friend. But mostly, she mourned for herself, for a promise made to her husband that the children's presence in their home would only be temporary.

She had known the moment she had asked him in the waiting room of the hospital, that she wanted to keep Jimmy and Claire, to raise them as her and Mike's children. Rationally, she knew Mike was right, financially and spatially, it was too much for them to take on. But the emotional side, the side Bailey attempted to control, felt the loss as deeply as if her own children had been taken from her, never to be seen again.

Clutching Claire's shirt tightly against her mouth and nose, Bailey cried until there were no tears left and closed her eyes, praying for sleep to claim her and numb her to the heartache she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life.

**End Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I would like to take the opportunity to thank spookycc and ciaddict for taking the time to beta, listen to my ramblings and allow me to bounce ideas off of them.**_

_**And also, I want to thank everyone who takes the time to read, comment and support my writing efforts. I hope you are enjoying the worlds of Goren and Logan that have come to live in my imagination. I've come to the realization that I'm addicted to these characters and hope to keep them around for a time to come. **_

**Chapter 11**

**Grace Hilborn's Office**

Mike carried Claire and held Jimmy's hand as they walked along the hallway. He knew that Jimmy was curious, no, Jimmy was scared, Mike corrected. The boy was perceptive and knew that something was being withheld from him. The furtive glances up at Mike and over his shoulder, searching for Bailey, told Mike that the child suspected this was not a routine visit.

Several couples were seated on the benches that they passed and Mike wondered which, if any, of them would be taking Jimmy and Claire home. Mike felt his stomach turn at the thought and he tightened his hold on Jimmy's hand.

"Mr. Logan," Grace Hilborn approached them from the opposite direction carrying a take-out cup of coffee. "This way, please," she indicated a door to her left.

"Mike?" Jimmy stopped walking and stared up at Mike, realizing his worst fear. Looking down at the little boy, Mike offered him a reassuring smile, even as the tears filled Jimmy's eyes.

"Mr. Logan…" Grace Hilborn eyed him impatiently.

**Logan Apartment**

Mike was not the least bit pleased that Bailey had turned off, not only her cell phone, but also the house phone. He had tried repeatedly to locate her, worried sick that she had been in an accident when she hadn't put in an appearance at CPS. He had called Lennie B's to alert them that he would be late arriving, and it was then that he discovered his wife had called off stating she was ill.

The apartment was eerily silent as he entered, carrying the brightly wrapped bundle into the bedroom. And there he found her, lying on her side, something pink clenched tightly in her fist, sleeping soundly, her face red and splotchy from crying. Damn it, he swore to himself. Why hadn't she displayed this emotion earlier? Setting his cargo on the bed, he removed his jacket, tossing it on the floor before slipping off his shoes and joining her between the sheets.

He lay quietly, watching as little hands poked out of the sleeves of her snowsuit and reached for Bailey's face. Bailey stirred, indignant at the coldness being pressed to her warm cheeks and snuggled further into the pillows, but opened her eyes when the coldness repeated itself followed by a squeal of delight.

She stayed where she was for a moment, certain she was dreaming. A bright purple snow suit with pale white snowflakes containing Claire's chubby body sat on her bed and the child was quite happy to be waking Bailey up. Moving slightly, Bailey's back came in contact with Mike's hard chest and his arm wrapped around her stomach.

"What - why - how..." Bailey stammered, looking over her shoulder at Mike and back to Claire who leaned forward into Bailey, unbalanced by the bulkiness of her winter attire.

"What - is a baby, Claire Bradford to be exact. Why - because I just couldn't leave them at CPS with people we don't know. How - I have absolutely no clue, but they are our kids, B - not some strangers that can't possibly love or want them like we do," Mike told her, reaching out to steady Claire as she again made an attempt to sit up.

"Where - where's Jimmy?" Bailey shifted her position so she could sit up, pulling Claire onto her lap as she began removing the child's snowsuit.

"I dropped him off at school. He asked if he could go – he had his puzzle already in his back pack for 'Show and Tell' and didn't want to miss it," he smiled at Jimmy's innocent excitement, before growing serious. "All weekend I waited for you to tell me you wanted to keep them - but you never did. I was beginning to think you realized that we'd taken on too much, that you wanted them gone…"

"What? No!" Bailey protested, mussing Claire's hair and cupping her cheek. "I love them – but we – we agreed that it was temporary. You were adamant that we couldn't keep them and I wasn't going to try to force you to keep them just because it was what I wanted."

"But you could've given me a hint, B!" Mike sat up as he spoke, the exasperation evident in his deep voice. "I was flying blind and wasn't sure what the hell I was doing this morning. You just shut down on me and I didn't know what you were feeling or thinking. I got to Grace Hilborn's door and tried to call you, but you turned off your phone. When I told her that I wasn't leaving without Jimmy and Claire, I think she was ready to call security on me."

"Oh, Mike," Bailey sighed, laying one hand on his thigh, the other holding Claire securely. "How did you talk her into it?"

"I think it was the tears…"

"Jimmy cried?"

"Uh huh," Mike nodded. "And that started Claire crying and I think the sight of a grown man, unable to get in touch with his wife and sobbing uncontrollably really did her in," he added with that self-deprecating grin that she had grown to love.

"I should have been with you, I'm sorry," Bailey's fingers squeezed his thigh. "I should have said something but I knew how insistent you were and I didn't want us to argue over it if you hadn't changed your mind. Where – where do we go from here?"

"We have to go back to CPS and sign some paperwork and I guess we'll give Lee Phillips a call and find out what steps we need to take to adopt this little minx and her brother," Mike stroked Claire's cheek with a gentle finger. "And start looking for a bigger place to live."

"Are you sure?" Bailey wanted to know. "We don't have to do anything that you don't want."

"We can't not do this," he chuckled, causing Bailey to study him curiously. "I didn't want kids, B, not ever. I didn't think I'd ever get married. No woman could possibly put up with me. And then one day, this little girl threw herself into my life, literally," Mike smiled at the memory of Molly charging through the door and into Mike's arms as he prevented her from running into the parking lot. "And she was followed by her beautiful, smart ass mother. And I was lost. All I wanted was to make them part of my life, to be a husband and father."

"When you left with Jimmy and Claire today, I felt – empty. I can't even describe how lost I felt…"

"You felt like nothing mattered. Without them in your life, something was missing, something that could never be replaced," Mike explained.

"Yes, exactly. You felt it, too."

"I felt it when you took Molly and went to Virginia," he told her softly. Their gazes met and held and Bailey got a glimpse of the pain that she had caused Mike with her obstinate behavior.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Mike kissed her gently before saying:

"That's the past. And lucky for me, I was too damn stubborn to let you go without a fight and my obvious good looks and charm won you over."

"No, it was lucky for me," she smiled at his teasing. Mike kissed her then, before Claire protested at being ignored and drew both adults' attention.

Goren Home

Charli was sorting clothes for the laundry, unable to suppress her smile when she came across her Snoopy and Woodstock pajamas. The memories that the sight of them evoked caused a blush to creep into her cheeks, even as the desire coursed through her body. Since they had talked at the cabin, Bobby had been more relaxed and Charli was confident that their marriage could survive anything. Upon returning home, they had discussed the hours Bobby worked with Lewis and agreed that he should continue, if it was what he wanted to do, but he would limit the number of hours.

Charli had broached the subject of her returning to work as well, pointing out that with the extra income, they could concentrate on paying off the debt more quickly. Bobby reluctantly agreed, but requested that she continue to substitute for the time being.

"If you want to go back full time, I understand and will support whatever you want, but I know you wanted to stay home for as long as possible with Jake and Emma."

"I know. And I do, but I don't want you trying to do this on your own," Charli told him.

"Never," he assured her.

Tossing the pajamas into the washer, Charli closed the lid and thanked God for bringing Bobby Goren in to her life. Without him, she would be a very lonely woman. The sound of the telephone ringing drew her from her reverie as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sis…"

"Kaitlyn?" Charli smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm great. And coming for a visit if you'll have me."

"Of course, you're welcome," Charli stated. "When are you coming?"

"Tomorrow, if that's OK. I'm interviewing for a position on Wednesday so I'll drive up tomorrow and spend the rest of the week."

"And spend time with Lewis?" Charli teased.

"If he wants to see me," Kaitlyn said, but Charli was certain that her very confident, very outspoken sister was blushing on the other end of the phone.

"We'll make plans and double date…"

"Really? Are things better with you and that brother-in-law of mine?"

"Things are amazing between me and that brother-in-law of yours." It was Charli's turn to blush.

"I'm happy to hear that. I was not looking forward to kicking his ass," Kaitlyn chuckled.

Charli laughed loudly at the thought of her sister attempting to do as she threatened to Bobby. They spoke for a while longer before Kaitlyn promised to call when she was within an hour of the Goren home the following day.

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey laid Claire down for her nap, standing alongside the crib and studying the little girl for several moments, certain that she was going to wake up from a dream. She heard Mike come into the bedroom and glanced over her shoulder, smiling at him.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, yourself," he kissed her cheek as he slid his arms around her from behind, pulling her back against his chest. "I brought all of their things back inside."

"We can put them away after Claire wakes up," Bailey replied. "Are you going into work?"

"No, I called and there's no need. I told them to call if anything came up, but I thought we'd pick up Jimmy and Molly from school and go out to celebrate," he said.

"That'd be nice," Bailey agreed, aware of her husband's hands smoothing over her stomach. "Claire should sleep for at least an hour…"

"And what do you think we could do to keep ourselves out of trouble until she wakes up?" Mike asked, kissing her cheek again before turning her to face him.

"I was actually thinking I might take a nap myself," she said, sliding her hands over his chest. "Would you care to join me?" Even as she spoke, she unfastened several of the buttons on his shirt.

"I'm not really that tired," Mike told her innocently.

"Me either," she smiled, coming up on her tiptoes even as Mike lowered his mouth to hers. Bailey backed them out of Molly's room and allowed Mike to direct her towards their bedroom. They had lots of talking to do and decisions to make, but that would happen later. Right now, Bailey wanted to show her husband how very much she loved him.

**Major Case Squad**

Bobby was looking over the photographs from a crime scene, thanking Alex absently as she set a cup of coffee in front of him. Alex sat at her desk, across from him, reading over her phone messages before looking at her partner.

"So, are you going to tell me?" she asked and waited for an answer.

"Tell you what?" Bobby's eyes met hers.

"How was your weekend? You look tired…" Alex feared the fatigue was an indication that things had not gone well, but to her surprise, she watched the blush creep into Bobby's cheeks.

"Things – things went good," he shuffled the photos, his gaze dropping at his discomfort.

"Good? Just good?"

"No, things are better than good," he told her. "We lost power, got snowed in, had no heat – but it was great," he smiled, still unable to look at her, but Alex saw all she needed to know in that simple smile.

"Well, I for one am glad to hear it. The way things were going, I was afraid that the two most intelligent people I have ever met were going to make some very foolish decisions," she stated, reaching for the telephone and allowing Bobby to focus on the photos once again.

Yes, Alex thought, dialing the phone, it was more than good that Bobby and Charli were back on track. Alex for one wasn't certain how much longer she could have gone without saying something to her partner. She knew he disliked delving into anything too personal with her, but she felt she had an investment in her godchildren's future and would speak her mind if the need arose.

**Lennie B's**

Mike carried Claire, while Jimmy and Molly each held one of Bailey's hands as they walked along the sidewalk leading to Lennie B's. The children were picked up at school, excited to see both adults waiting for them. If Jimmy had told Molly of the morning's events, neither child made mention.

"Can we sit by the window?" Molly asked.

"Sure, we can," Bailey smiled, retrieving a highchair from alongside the bar. "And I think we can order some of those cheese bites you guys like." She arranged the highchair and removed Claire's snowsuit while Mike continued to hold her. Once seated, the infant giggled as Mike fastened the safety belt, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"So how'd your puzzle go over in 'Show and Tell'," Bailey asked, sitting across from Jimmy. She had resisted the urge to scoop the boy into her lap and hug him tightly.

"Great!" Jimmy smiled proudly. "All the kids thought it was really neat and even the teacher asked me to find out where Bobby and Charli got it from so she could buy one for her niece."

"We can call Charli later and ask, how's that?" she suggested and Jimmy nodded happily.

"How come Jimmy was late coming to school today?" Molly looked from Bailey to Mike.

"Well, when Jimmy and Claire came to stay with us, it was only supposed to be for a little while," Mike began, looking to Bailey, uncertain how much information they should share.

"Why?"

"Because, we weren't sure we had enough room to take in two more people," Bailey added. "And there were other things we had to consider. But over the weekend Mrs. Hilborn called to tell us that they found a house for Jimmy and Claire to go live where they could be together." She broke off when her voice trembled.

"Is that where you were taking Jimmy and Claire this morning?" Molly looked at her father.

"It was," Mike confirmed. "But when we got there, I couldn't…" Tears filled Mike's eyes and he too fell silent. Molly studied her parents for a few seconds before turning her attention to Jimmy.

"It's like I told you at recess," she stated simply. "We're going to be brother and sister."

Mike looked at Bailey and the adults shared a smile at the child's intuition. But he felt the need to caution:

"It's not that simple, Little Bit. It's going to take a little while, and it's only going to happen if it's what Jimmy wants."

"Me?" Jimmy looked at Mike, obviously pleased that his opinion might be important. "Would you be my Daddy like you're Molly's?"

"Bailey and I would both adopt you," Mike nodded. "If that's what you want," he added. "Once we adopt you, we'd be your parents – you and Claire."

"And we'd stay with you forever?" Jimmy looked to Bailey.

"Forever," she smiled, her heart feeling as if it would burst when Jimmy returned her smile and she met Mike's gaze across the table. Her husband winked at her and she knew that she was truly blessed.

The waitress approached their table then. She spoke with Mike and Bailey about the day's events before taking their drink order and telling them daily specials. The family shared an enjoyable meal as they talked about school and the prospect of moving to a larger apartment. There were other items to be discussed, but they would wait until Mike and Bailey met with Lee Phillips and they knew more details.

**Goren Home**

Kaitlyn arrived Tuesday evening and although she called Lewis, he planned on working late and she wanted to be well rested for her interview. The sisters spent a few hours relaxing and discussing Trisha and her long-term care. Both Kaitlyn and Marti agreed when Trisha was institutionalized that Charli was best suited to make decisions for her care since Charli lived the closest and Bobby's own experience caring for his mother would be beneficial.

"How is she when you go to see her?" Kaitlyn asked as they sat facing each other on the sofa.

"Depends on the day," Charli shrugged. "Some days she is very aware of everything that happened and there are other days that she just retreats into this world of her own making and believes that we had a wonderful childhood…"

"If you'll go with me, I'd like to see her while I'm here."

"Of course, I'll go with you," Charli assured her. "She still won't see Carolyn," she added. While Charli had allowed their long absent mother into the lives of her and her children, she still refused to call her by anything but Carolyn. Wanting only to reconcile, Carolyn accepted Charli's conditions willingly.

"How is our mother?" Kaitlyn wanted to know.

"She and Mitchell had some business to take care of so they went home. Mitchell mentioned the possibility of expanding his real estate company into New York, but I don't know much more than that, really," Charli said.

"Are you ever going to give her a break?" Kaitlyn questioned, causing Charli to study her older sister for a few seconds.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on, Charli. Trisha treated you a hell of a lot worse than Carolyn ever did. She belittled you, teased you, stole your fiancé and tried to seduce your own husband in your own house. Carolyn might have left us, but her life wasn't a party. She hit rock bottom, Charli and struggled and fought to get her life back," Kaitlyn replied.

"Carolyn and I have come to an understanding. It's the best I have to offer her, Kait. As for Trisha, what she did to keep me as safe as she could supercedes any wrongs she committed."

"Would you feel that way if she had managed to lure Bobby away from you?" Kaitlyn challenged.

"But she didn't, did she?"

"No, Charli, she didn't – but not because she didn't want to. Bobby's too much in love with you to look at any other woman. I don't want to argue and I'm sorry if you feel like I'm picking on you. I guess I just don't understand how you can forgive one and not the other…" Kaitlyn sighed.

"Sometimes, I can't rationalize it myself," Charli admitted. "But I know how I feel – and when I look at Carolyn, I'm eight years old, watching her walk out the door and leaving us behind. And I remember the beatings and the mental abuse – and I remember the night Harris tried to kill me…" Tears filled Charli's eyes as she spoke and Kaitlyn laid a comforting hand on her sister's arm where it rested on the back of the sofa.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Oh, if you didn't push, you wouldn't be Kaitlyn," Charli teased through her tears. "I just need to work it through at my own pace."

"And I promise to respect that pace," Kaitlyn stated, offering her sister a smile.

"I love you, Kaity," Charli needed her to know that there had been no harm done. Kaitlyn always spoke her mind, a quality that Charli admired and sometimes envied. But under no circumstance would she ever want Kaitlyn to change.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bobby was pulling the carburetor from the classic Corvette Lewis was rebuilding when Lewis ended his call and joined his friend. He relayed to Bobby that Kaitlyn had arrived safely, asking:

"So, where are we taking the Donovan sisters tomorrow night?"

"Somewhere quiet, with a dance floor," Bobby answered. It had been too long since he and Charli had danced.

"I know just the place," Lewis replied, lowering himself onto the wood creeper and disappearing beneath the car. The radio played softly as the two men worked, Bobby keeping an eye on the time. Since he and Charli had talked, they had agreed that he would do his best not to work too late. Having a family, someone who worried about him, was a learning experience for Bobby and one that he found he was enjoying immensely.

He listened to the radio, still surprised at the stations Lewis chose to listen to. His friend had an eclectic taste in music and tonight it was a country station. The words of the song caused the hair on the back of Bobby's neck to stand on end and he listened to the words closely, wondering how someone could write a song that so fitted his life.

"You okay?" Lewis startled him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, just got lost in the past for a little bit," Bobby assured him.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Lewis suggested. "I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to see my lady tomorrow night."

"I don't know how to break this to you, but you could sleep for a week and it's not going to help," Bobby teased and Lewis stood up, laughing good-naturedly.

"Well, lucky for me the Donovan women aren't big on looks – at least Charli wasn't," came the response and it was Bobby's turn to laugh.

**Goren Home**

Charli was sleeping when Bobby slipped into bed. He spooned himself against her back, his arm pulling her close even as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Bobby?" Charli asked, rolling onto her other side to face him.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," she kissed his chin, smoothing her hand over his chest. "You're home early."

"I think Lewis is nervous about seeing Kaitlyn tomorrow night," Bobby told her.

"She's interviewing for a job so that she can move back here, hopefully he realizes that she's pretty serious about their relationship."

"I think he's just as serious, but scared that he'll do something to mess it up," he replied.

"And Kaitlyn's convinced she's not good enough for him. That her past will interfere with their future…"

"I can understand that," Bobby said softly, studying Charli's face in the darkness.

"So can I," she whispered, caressing his cheek with gentle fingers. "The sins of our parents haunt their children…"

Turning his head, Bobby pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand before he said:

"She and Lewis will be fine."

"They will," she agreed, tracing a finger over his lips. "I love you."

"I love you," Bobby stroked her arm, smiling at the feel of her skin. "Isn't it too cold to be wearing a sleeveless nightgown?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Who said I'm wearing a sleeveless nightgown?" Charli countered and Bobby lifted the sheet and blankets to find Charli was naked.

"Very nice," he smiled, forcing his gaze to meet his wife's. "Isn't it too cold to be sleeping naked?"

"I was hoping some handsome man would want to warm me up…"

"Will I do?" Bobby asked, even as he released the blankets and his hand moved beneath them to caress her hip.

"Oh, you are the only one who will 'do'," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his.

"I love you, Chuck," he growled as he urged her onto her back.

**Logan Apartment**

"Are you sure you don't mind coming with me?" Megan thought Bailey looked tired, but didn't want to pry.

"No, I want to come with you, really," Bailey smiled, looking around the floor. "If I could just find my other shoe…"

"Is that it over there?" Megan pointed to the back of a shoe poking out from beneath the end table.

"That would be it," Bailey chuckled, retrieving the shoe and slipping her foot into it. "Things were a little crazy here yesterday and I'm still trying to regroup."

"It's got to be hard with three kids and a husband. Any word from CPS as to when they'll have placement for Jimmy and Claire?" Megan asked.

"Mike took them yesterday," Bailey replied, taking her coat off the hook.

"Oh," Megan studied Bailey cautiously. That would explain why the older woman looked so fatigued, she was mourning the loss of the children.

"And he brought them home directly thereafter," Bailey added, smiling happily. "We want to keep them – adopt them."

"Really? That must have taken some convincing where Logan was concerned."

"No, actually it didn't," Bailey surprised Megan with her response. "He wants them as much as I do. We have an appointment tomorrow to speak with the attorney who helped Mike adopt Molly."

"Wow, I never would have pegged Logan for a family man with kids," Wheeler smiled. "Life really is full of twists we can never foresee." Even as she spoke, Megan rubbed her slightly rounded belly. "What about the kids' father? Is he involved in their lives?"

"There are two men actually. Jimmy and Claire have different fathers. That's one of the issues we have to discuss with Mr. Phillips. If the fathers can be tracked down, they'll have to sign some sort of release I'm sure. Neither man has ever bothered, so I don't think we'll have a problem."

Bailey opened the door, following Megan out and locking it securely behind them.

**Lennie B's**

"What can Angie and I do to help you with the adoption?" Jimmy Deakins had come to work early to talk to Mike.

"I'm not sure what hoops we're going to have to jump through," Mike replied, scratching the back of his head. "We're taking a lot on, aren't we?"

"You are," Jimmy agreed. "But the reward will outweigh anything you might face right now," the older man smiled. "Kids are just pure, unadulterated love, Mike. Nothing can compare to hearing their first words, or to feel their little hand in yours when they're frightened. Knowing that they trust you beyond question to keep them safe…"

"When Evie died, I would have let CPS take them, but Bailey was so determined to keep them together and I went along, just to keep Bailey happy. I figured a few weeks and then things would get back to normal. Hell, it wasn't even 10 days and the thought of giving those kids up damn near destroyed me."

"Get used to it," Jimmy chuckled. "It's called being a Dad."

**Goren Home**

Charli heard Kaitlyn moving around upstairs and knew her sister was nervous about the impending interview. She was surprised to find that her older, normally confident sister suffered from the same insecurities and uncertainties as most mere mortals.

"What time are we meeting Lewis and Kaitlyn for dinner tonight?" Bobby asked, setting his coffee mug in the kitchen sink, leaning in to kiss Charli's cheek as he did so.

"Six. Is that too early?" She dried her hands on the dishtowel before turning to look up at him.

"No, I'll clear it with Ross and Eames when I get to work," he smiled. "Do you want to take me to work and pick me up later? It'll save time…"

"And I get to spend some extra time alone with you," Charli took a step towards him, smoothing her hand over the front of his shirt.

"Always a good thing," he closed the distance between them, sliding his arms around her waist to pull her against him. He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing hers softly. Coming up on her tiptoes, Charli wound her arms around his neck, parting her lips as she deepened the kiss.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, I'm buying myself a bell so I can give you guys a warning that I'm nearby," Kaitlyn teased as she entered the kitchen. Bobby raised his head, but didn't release his hold as he replied evenly:

"I'll pick one up at lunchtime for you."

"You do realize your children watch you two carry on like a couple of horny teenagers," Kaitlyn challenged, but her smile was infectious.

"They'll grow up knowing that their parents are deeply in love with each other," Bobby pointed out. He kissed Charli lightly before moving away to retrieve his cell phone.

"This is true," Kaitlyn conceded. "And grossed out by all the affection…"

Bobby's good-natured laughter filled the house as he and Charli carried the twins upstairs to change their diapers and dress them for the drive to One Police Plaza.

"What time is your interview?" Bobby asked Kaitlyn, returning to the kitchen with Jake in his arms.

"Ten. I'll call a cab…"

"No need. Take the Mustang," Bobby nodded to where the keys hung on the coat rack by the back door. "That way you can swing by to see Lewis if you want and take him to lunch to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Getting the job. Any company would be better for having you and I know you'll do great," he told her.

Kaitlyn didn't respond, she couldn't. She never sought approval from anyone in her life. Harris Donovan taught his daughters early that he thought them a nuisance and did not offer compliments or encouragement. Too independent and outspoken, Kaitlyn made her decisions, good or bad, and lived with the consequences. But at this moment, standing in the Goren's kitchen, Kaitlyn felt the warmth of Bobby's belief in her.

When at last she found her voice, she blinked back the tears in her eyes and offered Bobby a smile.

"Thanks, Big Brother. You have no idea how much that means to me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After taking the twins to the Major Case Squad room to visit, Charli used the opportunity to invite Captain Ross and Alex to dinner the following week, making certain to ask that one of them invite Elizabeth Rodgers. She ran a few errands before returning home, wanting to have everything ready for Gretchen Peirce's arrival later that day. The teenager would be babysitting so that the adults could enjoy an evening out with Kaitlyn and Lewis.

Charli was in a cheerful mood when the telephone rang. She didn't bother checking the caller ID, assuming it was Bobby or Kaitlyn. Her smile faded when a cool female voice asked:

"Is this Charli Donovan?"

"This is Charli Goren," Charli replied hesitantly. "May I ask who this is, please?"

"My name is Lydia Daws, I'm Dr. Carson's assistant at Kirby Forensic Psychiatric Center."

At the mention of the hospital, Charli knew that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"How may I help you, Ms. Daws?"

"One of Dr. Carson's patients is Declan Gage," the assistant revealed. At the mention of Declan's name, Charli felt her stomach twist into a knot. "Mr. Gage is requesting to see you."

"I – I don't think that would be a very good idea…"

"He's become quite insistent Ms. Donovan and Dr. Carson is concerned that he is becoming overly agitated because we haven't made the request before now."

"Goren," Charli corrected. "Mrs. Goren. Why would Declan possibly want to see me?"

"I honestly can't say, Ms. Do – Mrs. Goren, but Dr. Carson is hopeful that you'd be able to come this afternoon. He's fearful for Mr. Gage's well-being."

Charli pressed a hand to her stomach, willing herself not to become ill. Declan Gage wanted to see her and the thought frightened her as much as it angered her. The man wanted her dead. He had admitted the same to Bobby without any sign of remorse. Taking a deep breath, Charli surprised herself as she said:

"I should be able to be there around 3 o'clock this afternoon. Will that do?"

"That will do fine. Let me give you directions and what you can expect when you arrive."

Charli wrote down the directions and hung up. She could ask Kaitlyn to watch the twins until Gretchen arrived later to babysit. Lewis would be picking Kaitlyn up and Charli would leave the hospital in time to pick Bobby up at One Police Plaza.

Bobby. Charli reached for the phone to call her husband, but drew her hand back. She had allowed Declan to verbally abuse her, to almost ruin her marriage with his ability to twist circumstances in such a way as to raise doubts about Bobby's fidelity and his love for her. No, she stated firmly, this is one battle I need to face on my own. Otherwise, Declan will always have the power to intimidate me.

If she told Bobby, he would insist she didn't go, or insist on going with her. No, she shook her head. She would tell him later, after she had confronted her demon that was Declan Gage and deal with the consequences.

**End Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you again to everyone who is taking the time to read and comment. The support is very appreciated._**

**_Thank you to spookycc and ciaddict for taking the time to beta - and to ciaddict for listening to my thoughts, offering suggestions and support._**

**_And, since I haven't said this is a while - I do not own any of the LOCI characters, they belong to Mr. Wolf. I have simply borrowed them for a while and will always treat them with the utmost respect. The other characters found in my story (Charli, Bailey, Kaitlyn, Molly and the rest) are of my own creation._**

**Chapter 12**

**Goren Home**

Kaitlyn sat on the bed watching Charli as the younger woman braided her hair, providing details of the job interview.

"So, they said they'd let me know by Friday at the latest," Kaitlyn said.

"How do you think it went?" Charli turned to face her.

"I have a good feeling, but at the same time I don't want to get my hopes up. There's so much riding on this, you know? I mean, I could get the job or…"

"Or, you could not get this job and have to keep looking," Charli stated.

"Or, I could get the job and then have things not work out with Lewis," Kaitlyn offered her perspective.

"You've talked about this with him, right? I can't see Lewis telling you to interview and face the prospect of you moving back if he wasn't as invested in this relationship as you are. The guy's crazy about you."

"How can you be so sure?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Just like I know you're crazy about him – like you knew Bobby had feelings for me," Charli replied softly. "You saw something I never did. Just like I see it now with you and Lewis."

"I'm scared, Charli," Kaitlyn admitted. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. And it would serve me right to have him reject me."

"Oh, Kaity, that's not going to happen," Charli assured her. "Trust me on this one."

"Alright, but if it doesn't work out, I'm blaming you," Kaitlyn teased. "Now, where are you heading off to and leaving me with your rug rats?"

"I have an appointment on Ward's Island," Charli shrugged, certain that Kaitlyn would not make the connection to Declan Gage. Not offering any more in the way of details, Charli didn't want to put Kaitlyn in the position of withholding information from Bobby should he call. She would tell him later, after the meeting was behind her and she could explain her reasons for going alone.

"You'll be back in time for dinner, right?"

"If I leave now, I should miss a lot of traffic and I've allowed enough time to get back in time to pick Bobby up at 1PP," she nodded. She examined her reflection in the mirror, having chosen a form fitting black dress.

"This appointment must be pretty fancy," Kaitlyn chuckled. "You look hot!"

"One thing I am not is 'hot'," Charli denied. "And this is what I plan on wearing for dinner tonight. THIS is what I'm going to have on for the appointment." As she spoke, Charli retrieved a black blazer from the armchair and pulled it on over her dress. It fell to her hips and disguised the dress beneath it. She buttoned it, asking:

"Presentable?"

"You went from 'hot' to 'not bad to look at' in sixty seconds, but for an appointment, you're very presentable," Kaitlyn acknowledged. "Promise me you'll lose it before you go to pick up Bobby. You look way too good to cover it up."

"I was going to wear a shawl…"

"Oh, honey, Bobby will like it a whole lot better if you don't," Kaitlyn smiled. She had seen the way Bobby's eyes followed Charli and the fact that he never missed the opportunity to touch her, even if it was just a brush of his fingers on her arm.

**Kirby Forensic Psychiatric Center**

**Ward's Island, NY**

Charli did her best to calm her trembling fingers as she passed through the metal detector and was given a "Visitor's Pass". The guard on duty instructed her where she would meet Dr. Carson and directed her to the elevator.

"He'll be waiting at the elevator for you when you step off," the guard told her.

"Thank you," Charli smiled nervously, aware of the echo of her heels off the tile floor as she walked. Maybe coming alone was not such a good idea, she thought. The prospect of facing Declan was becoming much more daunting as she realized he was only an elevator ride away.

Dr. Carson was waiting for her as she stepped off the elevator. The man reminded her of Danny Ross, but without any softness in his eyes.

"Ms. Donovan?"

"Charli Goren," Charli corrected, growing a bit tired of the confusion over her name. Goren was a name she was proud to bear, unlike her father's surname.

"There will be an aide in the room with you, and I'll be in the next room watching, in case Declan should become overly agitated. I'm not sure if you're aware of it, Mrs. Goren, but that man despises you," the Doctor stated evenly.

"I am very aware of Mr. Gage's feelings for me, Dr. Carson. It's the reason I'm here," Charli replied without emotion. "Can we please get this over with?"

Dr. Carson studied her for a moment before leading her to a door that was locked from the outside and had a small viewing window. Charli recognized the unbreakable glass from her visits to Trisha although the Center her sister was incarcerated in didn't seem as foreboding to Charli. The doctor knocked on the door and the aide stood with his back to the door while Dr. Carson unlocked the door and opened it to allow Charli entrance.

"I'll be right next door," he assured her, waiting until Charli was seated before he left, locking the door securely behind him.

Declan's gaze had not strayed from Charli since the door opened. The aide was a large man who stood silently in the corner and Charli was grateful for his presence. The only times she had been in Declan's physical presence Bobby had been with her or nearby, but now, sitting across from the man, she saw the same abhorrence in his dark gaze that she recalled clearly in Harris' eyes.

"I'm here, Declan," she stated unnecessarily. "What was so important?"

"I wanted to see what a fool looks like," came the droll reply. "You've stayed with him, haven't you? Even after I've told you, after you've had proof, that he's being unfaithful to you."

"Bobby's told me everything, Declan. He told me that you arranged Frank's murder, that you wanted Nicole to kill me and when she wouldn't, you killed her," Charli heard the tremor in her voice, but forced herself to continue. "You've managed to twist facts and manipulate me before, but no more, Declan. Bobby loves me, he would never cheat on me and I was a fool to even consider the possibility."

"You're an idiot. You think I'm the one trying to control you, when it's Bobby. All these years it's been Bobby who's had you starry-eyed and deluded. You don't think that you deserve better than a man who pities you?"

Charli pondered Declan's words, studied him as she did so, realizing that he truly believed what he was saying. Bobby told her that the man had lost his grasp on reality and she suddenly felt the anger and fear ebb. At one time, those who knew and admired him had considered this man a genius, Bobby included.

"I think that Bobby deserves to be happy, Declan. You know more than anyone the hell his life has been and he **is** happy with me and our children…"

"Your children?" Declan scoffed. "The offspring of a man whose mother was schizophrenic and his father was a serial killer. You are more delusional than he is if you think you can have a normal life with that man…"

"Bobby's your friend, Declan. Your protégé," Charli replied softly. "He's always defended you, believed in you, when no one else did. How can you be so hateful now?"

"Hateful?" Declan raised an eyebrow, studying her for any sign of weakness as he stated: "I'm not being hateful. I love him like my own son, but I am honest enough to know his failings. You see him as some sort of saint."

"A saint?" Charli smiled despite the seriousness of their situation. "No, Declan, I see him as a man – a very intelligent, very intuitive, very giving man – but I most definitely don't think he's a saint. Is this all you wanted? To try to cause more trouble? You didn't succeed last time. This time you don't stand a chance."

"Little Charli Donovan has found some confidence, has she?" Declan leaned his arms on the table and Charli was a bit startled to see they were handcuffed. "You let him convince you that he's happy – that he loves you. You're so naïve. What about Eames and their feelings for each other?"

"Alex?" Charli realized that the man was simply looking for any means to upset her, but to drag Alex into the situation was bordering on ludicrous. "First you tell me that he's seeing a woman closer to his own age, that shares his interest and had me believing that. Now, you're going to tell me that he and Alex are in love? Oh, Declan, I don't know whether to laugh or to pity you more than I already do…"

"**You** pity **me**?" The very thought seemed to anger Declan and she saw his eyes darken as he leaned further onto the table. The guard in the corner took a step forward in warning and Declan sat back. "You didn't see him when Alex went missing. The dread – the panic. The fear of a man in love!"

"You're wrong, Declan. I did see him when Alex was kidnapped." It was Charli's turn to lean her arms on the table and study the man closely. "I saw the dread, the panic – I saw a man worried about his partner. I saw a man who felt fear because he felt it was his fault she had been taken – he would have borne the guilt of her death had your daughter succeeded in killing her. You see Declan, it was **me** he came to see when it was over. It was me who listened to him and it was me who held his hand and watched him sleep when he finally gave into the fatigue."

"Because he used you, he's always used you. He's known that you'd never turn him away and whenever things were going bad for him, he sought you out. His mother dying, the night he fought with Frank – he always knew he would get sympathy." Thinking he had the upper hand, Declan smiled and sat back in his chair.

"He's never used me, Declan," Charli told him with a certainty that gave her a confidence she had never known. "He's been my friend, first and foremost, he has always been my friend. And if I hadn't been so blinded by my own self-doubt, I would have realized a long time ago that he was in love with me. He deserves so much better than I can ever possibly give him, but I love him more than any other person ever will. And that's what makes you hate me so, isn't it? The knowledge that we love each other, that Bobby's got something else in his life besides police work – besides the 'game'. In your mind, it's my fault. You think I pulled him away and you hate me because of it."

"You've ruined him!" Declan stormed and the guard did take a step forward then, laying a restraining hand on his shoulder. "He'd give up everything for you!"

"And I'd never let him," Charli replied softly. "And that's where you and I differ. You only love him when he's doing what you expect him to do. But I love him enough to support him whatever he decides…"

"What about the money?" Declan asked so suddenly that Charli fell silent, wondering just what the man meant.

"Money?"

"The fact that he owes so much because of his mother and the fact that you stood to inherit your father's fortune. You don't think Bobby considered that before ending up between your legs?"

"Bobby had no way of knowing that Harris would leave me anything. My father and I didn't speak for years before his death, Declan. I didn't expect a dime from the man – and as it stands, Bobby and I have no intention of touching that money…"

"For now. Soon enough he'll suggest using it to pay off a bill or two, so he can spend more time with you and his precious twins."

"I've been so wrong," Charli stated softly, looking down at her hands where they lay clenched loosely on the table. "How could I have been so blinded for so long?" She spoke almost to herself, studying her wedding ring.

"It's understandable," Declan replied. "Bobby's always been a master at playing people to get the reaction he wants. He knows that a little attention from him and you'd be eating out of his hand…"

"Oh, no, that's not at all what I meant," Charli shook her head, looking across at the man who had caused her so much pain and uncertainty. "I've been wrong to allow you into my head. You're the one who's the master at playing people, Declan. Me especially. You've honed in on my weaknesses and you've twisted facts and invented stories to drive a wedge between Bobby and me. No more, Declan. It's taken me a lot of years, but I finally get it. I finally see."

"What do you 'finally see'?" Declan demanded in the way a spoiled child might.

"That you're a sad, lonely, frightened man. You're afraid of being alone – of losing Bobby because he's the only person who has ever stood by you. You think that the only way to keep him close to you is to destroy anyone close to him. It's the reason you despise Alex. Because you saw Bobby's concern when she'd been kidnapped. He turned on you, accused you of taking her, until he realized it was Jo. You had Frank killed for your own selfish reasons – and then you justify his death as setting Bobby free. You hate me because Bobby loves me, that he's found happiness away from the one thing you have in common – police work. So, you've got no more power to hurt us, Declan. No matter what you say, or do, Bobby loves me."

Charli held Declan's gaze for several seconds before she pushed her chair back and rose to her feet. Whether the man wished to continue their conversation, she didn't know. She knew that she was finished. She came to face her demons and in doing so, came to the realization that she and Bobby were together because they were deeply in love.

If she hadn't been blinded by her own insecurities, Charli would have long ago known that Bobby sought her out because he was in love with her. He valued her place in his life and found comfort in her presence. Smiling, she looked to the guard, saying:

"This is over. I'd like to leave, please."

"Yes, ma'am," he returned her smile and nodded towards the mirrored wall. It was only several seconds before the sound of a key in the lock outside could be heard and the door opened. Dr. Carson nodded in her direction as she stepped into the hallway, but it was the man staring at her that drew her attention. Chocolate brown eyes were unreadable as his gaze followed her movements and Charli felt a lump in her throat as she asked:

"Bobby, what are you doing here?"

**Lennie B's**

Bailey was clearing a table when Mike called to her.

"Hey, B, there's an apartment in the paper for rent, not too far from here. Four bedrooms, two baths…"

"Does it list the square footage?" she carried the tub to the bar, setting it down to read the ad Mike indicated. Her time spent working in the real estate office gave her the experience to ask certain questions.

"No," Mike replied. "Do you want to go see it?"

"Sure," she smiled up at him. "With or without the kids?"

"I say 'without'," he replied. "We could try for tomorrow before we go see Lee Phillips."

"Maybe after we see Mr. Phillips would be better," Bailey spoke softly.

"You think we'll have a problem with the adoption?" Mike raised a curious eyebrow.

"No, I wouldn't think so, but I don't want to get our hopes up about anything until we've talked to Mr. Phillips and know exactly what lies ahead of us," she told him.

"Things are going to be fine, B," Mike stated.

"Always the optimist, hmmm?" Bailey teased and Mike chuckled.

"Not until I met you," he leaned down and spoke close to her ear. "And then I couldn't allow myself to be anything but optimistic that you'd fall in love with me…"

"Oh, that was smooth, Logan," she turned her head so that they were nose to nose and kissed him lightly.

"I love you, B," he told her, his hazel eyes holding her gaze for several seconds before a patron at the bar drew Mike's attention.

**Kirby Forensic Psychiatric Center**

**Ward's Island, NY**

Bobby spoke with Dr. Carson for several minutes while Charli stood by the elevator, waiting. She knew that her husband was not pleased with her, but she wasn't sure why. Was it because she had come to see Declan without telling him or had he heard the conversation she and Declan had and was angry over something she said?

She watched the two men shake hands, her eyes not leaving Bobby's face as he walked towards her. He pressed the 'down' button for the elevator and looked up at the indicator numbers above the doors before looking at her.

"Bobby…" she began but he shook his head.

"It'll wait until we get outside," he stated firmly and Charli fell silent. The elevator doors opened and Bobby waited for Charli to step ahead of him, laying a hand on the small of her back as the elevator made its way to the lobby.

They stopped long enough to return their guest passes, and for Bobby to retrieve his badge and gun. Once outside, Charli looked up at him, studying his profile for a moment before she asked:

"How – how did you know I was here?"

"I'm Declan's Custodian, Charli. Nothing happens that I don't know about. Dr. Carson's assistant called me earlier to let me know that Charli Donovan would be arriving this afternoon at Declan's request," Bobby told her.

They reached the Mustang and Charli dug the keys out of her purse, holding them out to Bobby. She felt the heat of his gaze on her face as he said:

"I spent the better part of the morning and early afternoon waiting for my wife to call and tell me…"

"I was going to tell you – afterwards," Charli defended.

Bobby unlocked the passenger side door but didn't open it, instead, he turned to face her, asking:

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

"I – Because I felt that this was something I needed to do on my own. I had to know if he had the ability to get to me anymore. And he can't…"

"I know," Bobby's deep voice was soft, drawing her eyes to his lips as he spoke, before meeting his gaze. "I heard every word."

And it was at that moment that Charli realized he wasn't angry with her. He witnessed her confidence when faced with the man who had caused them such misery. He knew that she believed, beyond doubt that Bobby was in love with her and was secure in her own love for him. She smiled, opening her mouth to speak, but Bobby's kiss stifled any comment she would have made. He pressed her back against the door of the Mustang, his tongue possessing her mouth even as his left hand gripped her hip.

Startled by the suddenness of the kiss, Charli remained motionless for a brief instant before responding. Dropping her purse, she slid her arms around his neck and gave herself over to the passion of his kiss, their tongues mating even as the hand on her hip pulled her body against him. She felt the stirring of his desire and shivered in response, Bobby's fingers squeezed her hip before he released her with a husky growl.

"You're one hell of a woman, Charli Goren…"

"Yes, I am," she assured him with a shaky smile, caressing his cheek lightly. "But mostly because of you."

"Damn it, Chuck. Wait until I get you home," he rested his forehead against hers.

"Well, you'll just have to mind your manners and be patient," she told him, trying to ignore the heat that was coursing through her and pooling between her own thighs. "Kaitlyn and Lewis are expecting us – and I'm hungry, so you need to feed me."

Bobby swore softly as he released her and opened the passenger door. All he wanted was to be alone with his wife, dinner with Kaitlyn and Lewis forgotten in the heat of the past several moments. Looking up at him, Charli pressed her body against his and offered her mouth up for a kiss, as she said:

"If you promise me at least one dance, I'll make sure we leave early."

"You've got a deal," he whispered, kissing her deeply. He helped her into the Mustang, closing the door and moving around to the driver's seat. Once they were in traffic, Charli asked:

"How did you get to Kirby?"

"Alex dropped me off. I don't think she was too pleased with the thought of you facing down Declan alone, either," Bobby replied.

"I really did plan on telling you," she laid a hand on his arm. "When I got the call, I wasn't going to go, but Ms. Daws was a bit intimidating and then I was curious as to why Declan would want to bother with me – and I was more curious about what my reaction would be. I had to know, Bobby, if only for my own peace of mind, I needed to know that Declan couldn't worm his way into my insecurities and start trouble again…"

Bobby took his right hand off the steering wheel and rested it on her knee, squeezing it lightly as he said:

"I love you, Chuck."

"I know," Charli smiled, laying her hand on top of his and entwining their fingers. The confidence behind those words drew Bobby's gaze from the road briefly, even as his own smile graced his handsome face.

**Hudson's Bar & Grill**

Lewis and Kaitlyn were already seated when they arrived. Charli had heard of the restaurant, but was unprepared for the atmosphere as she and Bobby walked to the table. Rather than the quiet, romantic restaurant Charli had expected, it was obviously intended for loud music and dancing. Bobby slid his arm around her waist as they walked towards the table, leaning close to her ear he told her:

"I'm sorry. I just let Lewis pick the place without asking. All I requested was a dance floor."

"It's fine, looks like fun," she smiled up at him. "You want to dance with me?"

"Most definitely," he replied, dropping a quick kiss on her lips and Charli saw the desire simmering in the depths of his eyes.

"Just as long as you don't get the impression that I'm easy, Mr. Goren," she teased.

"Baby, I'm planning on it!" Bobby assured her, his voice low and husky. Charli blushed softly, aware of Bobby's fingers stroking over her back as he pulled out her chair with his free hand.

"Are you talking dirty to my kid sister?" Kaitlyn asked, causing Charli's blush to deepen. "Well, that answers my question," she chuckled.

"How'd the interview go?" Bobby changed the subject once he and Charli were seated.

"I'll know by Friday," Kaitlyn told him. "So tomorrow is officially going to be the longest day of my life."

"Don't start second guessing," Lewis warned her. "We've gone over all this on the phone a dozen times. If this company is stupid enough not to hire you, there are a hundred more that will grab you up."

"Lewis is right," Charli agreed. "You should just move back here regardless and worry about it then."

"Well," Kaitlyn looked at Lewis, who nodded, before she said: "The whole reason I ended up riding the bus up instead of driving is because we're renting a U-Haul to take back and Lewis is going to help me pack my things to move up here."

"Oh, Kaity that's great!" Charli reached across to squeeze her sister's hand. "You can stay with us as long as you need to…"

"That's sweet of you, but - Lewis and I are going to be living together."

"When was this decided?" Charli wanted to know.

"Today, over lunch," Lewis replied, meeting Charli's gaze almost shyly. "I – it just came up when Kait mentioned staying with you and Bobby. If you have a problem with her living with me, I understand."

"What? Lewis, I would never have a problem with you. I think it's wonderful that the two of you are together," Charli assured him. "I am happy for both of you."

Bobby knew Lewis well and he saw the relief wash over his friend at Charli's acceptance of the relationship between Lewis and Kaitlyn. Bobby also knew his wife better than anyone, and he had expected nothing less from her.

Once their orders were placed, the couples fell into a relaxed conversation. Charli was aware of Bobby's arm along the back of her chair, his thumb drawing lazy designs on her back even as he spoke to Lewis about the shop. She attempted to concentrate on the discussion taking place, but her husband's thumb – his thumb! she shook herself, was doing very odd things to her ability to focus on anything but the sensations coursing through her.

They ate dinner, Charli managing to participate in the conversation while her husband's hands were occupied with his meal. Afterwards, coffee and dessert were ordered, Charli shared her chocolate cream pie with Bobby when she found it to be too much for her.

The dance floor was slowly coming to life, Kaitlyn coaxing Lewis but with no success. Charli reached for her iced tea, enjoying the music and company. The table was cleared and the waitress brought a fresh round of drinks before Bobby excused himself to use the restroom. The juke box was along the way but out of view of their table, so Charli didn't see him stop on his way back and scan the selections before inserting his money and pushing several buttons.

Returning to the table, he slid his chair closer to Charli's and rested his arm along the back of hers as the conversation continued. She felt Bobby's fingers against her back, lightly caressing the skin exposed by the cut of the dress. When she had removed the blazer in the Mustang, she had watched his gaze move over her appreciatively. It was an old dress, one that she had worn for 'special occasions' while working full time such as holiday gatherings. It was a plain black dress, with a square neckline that was mirrored a bit lower in the back.

Whenever she had worn it in public previously, she had always worn a shawl or waist length jacket with it. This evening, and with Kaitlyn's encouragement, she had decided against any cover up and for this, her husband was pleased.

"Would you like to dance?" Bobby asked her and Charli slid her hand into his, curious since the song playing was more than half over. As the song ended, though, Bobby's hold tightened and he whispered: "Listen…" against her ear and she did so.

"_You could've bowed out gracefully_  
_But you didn't_  
_You knew enough to know_  
_To leave well enough alone_  
_But you wouldn't_  
_I drive myself crazy_  
_Tryin' to stay out of my own way_  
_The messes that I make_  
_But my secrets are so safe_  
_The only one who gets me_  
_Yeah, you get me_  
_It's amazing to me_

_How every day_  
_Every day, every day_  
_You save my life_

_I come around all broken down and_  
_crowded out_  
_And you're comfort_  
_Sometimes the place I go_  
_Is so deep and dark and desperate_  
_I don't know, I don't know_

_How every day_  
_Every day, every day_  
_You save my life_

_Sometimes I swear, I don't know if_  
_I'm comin' or goin'_  
_But you always say something_  
_without even knowin'_  
_That I'm hangin' on to your words_  
_With all of my might and it's alright_  
_Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-_  
_every day_  
_Every day, every day, every day_  
_Every day, every day_  
_You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh_  
_Every day_  
_Every, every, every day-_

_Every day you save my life"_

As they moved slowly to the music, Charli leaned her head against Bobby's chest and allowed herself to get lost in the words. Tears of understanding filled her eyes and she tipped her head back to look up at Bobby, whose own eyes were damp.

"I'd be lost if it wasn't for you," he told her and Charli offered him a shaky smile as she whispered:

"We saved each other, Slick."

**Logan Apartment**

Bailey placed the last of the dinner leftovers in the refrigerator and closed the door, saying:

"Bath time. Who goes first tonight?"

"I went first last night, so it's Jimmy's turn," Molly looked up from her coloring book. Jimmy was playing with his puzzle from the Gorens and didn't bother to respond.

"Hey, Kiddo," Bailey spoke directly to the boy who continued to focus on the puzzle.

"Hey, Buddy, it's bath time," Mike instructed as he rinsed the last pan and set it in the strainer.

"Okay, Mike," Jimmy replied and pushed the puzzle under the coffee table so it didn't get stepped on. "Will you help me?"

Mike looked at Bailey, who nodded and said:

"Sure. Go get your PJs and clean underwear and I'll meet you in the bathroom." He dried his hands on the dishtowel, asking Bailey: "What's up with me helping him?"

"It's probably the newness of having a man around," she smiled. "We women are old hat in his young life and he's liking the fatherly attention."

"When he's a little older, he'll prefer the female attention," Mike teased, pinning Bailey back against the counter to steal a kiss.

"He will, huh?" Bailey chuckled, drawing his mouth back to hers for another kiss.

"I'll prove it to you," Mike pressed his body against hers, kissing her yet again.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Once the kids are in bed, I'd be more than happy to have you help me take a bath," he whispered suggestively as his hands caressed her butt through the denim of her jeans.

"I think I could be persuaded," she smoothed her hands over the front of his shirt.

"I promise to make it worth your time," he assured her.

"I'm ready, Mike!" Jimmy called, drawing the adults apart. Mike headed towards the bathroom and Bailey watched him, wondering if she should tell him her concerns where Jimmy was concerned.

**Hudson's Bar and Grill**

Bobby and Charli had bid 'good night' to Lewis and Kaitlyn in the parking lot, refusing Kaitlyn's invitation to join them at a small nightclub. Charli reminded her sister that they had children to get home to and a babysitter who had school the following morning, hugging the woman tightly.

"You two enjoy yourselves and be safe," she said. Bobby shook Lewis' hand, the two men setting a time for Bobby to work over the weekend before moving to their separate vehicles.

"We could go along, if you want," Bobby offered as he and Charli walked to the car.

"Where? With them? No thanks. I've never been much on clubs and I'd much rather go home," she smiled, slipping her hand into his. "Unless you'd prefer to go," she added, thinking that he might want to.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm ready to go home."

"You're sure?" Charli questioned as they reached the Mustang, even though she was certain she knew his answer.

"I'm positive," he assured her, tugging lightly on her arm to pull her against his side. "If you play your cards right, you might get lucky tonight."

Charli slid her arm along his back, her fingers stroking over the material of his shirt as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you," she teased, releasing him as he pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the passenger side door.

Bobby rested the palm of his hand on Charli's leg, his thumb stroking the skin just above her knee, while his fingers caressed her the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. If he was trying to arouse her, it was definitely working, Charli thought as she felt herself grow damp as he continued to fondle her skin, talking about a case he and Alex had just closed.

She tried to pay attention to the best of her ability, but Bobby and his fingers were making it difficult. Laying her hand over his, she thought she'd still the movements, but instead she found her own fingers outlining his before she slid closer and laid her head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of him. She felt his lips as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, aware of his own ragged breathing and was overcome with the need to feel him inside her.

**Goren Home**

Arriving home, Bobby pulled the car into the garage and made certain the door closed behind them. Charli began to move away from him, anxious to go inside and continue what had started much earlier that day. Bobby's fingers squeezed her thigh, stilling her movements as she turned to look at him.

His mouth captured hers hungrily as he pressed her back against the seat, his tongue parting her lips. His left hand found its way to her thigh, pushing beneath her dress to stroke her heated skin. Charli slid her arms around his neck, her fingers clenching at his shoulders as her hips lifted off the seat in an effort to direct Bobby's touch to where she most wanted it. He had other thoughts though, as he withdrew his fingers and trailed kisses down her throat.

"Bobby," Charli whispered as he undid the zipper of her dress, sliding it off her shoulders and unhooking her bra. She knew she should stop him. She knew Gretchen might have seen them pull in and come looking for them if they took too long, but as his tongue teased a nipple erect she felt the urgency of his desire, she sighed and began to unbutton his shirt.

Clothes were disposed of as quickly as could be managed in the confines of the Mustang, passion mixing with laughter as they fumbled with buttons and zippers. Charli's fingers closed around his erection, caressing the hard length causing him to moan against her throat. He slid into the passenger seat, Charli straddling his thighs as he prepared her for his entry. Lowering herself onto him, she bit her lip to stop from crying out at the pleasure that coursed through her.

She moved, slowly, aware of Bobby's hunger and her own need, as she pressed her lips to his. Bobby captured her head with one hand, holding her mouth captive as his tongue mated with hers. His other hand skimmed her skin, her breast, her hip before slipping between their bodies to stroke over the sensitive nub in an effort to increase the tempo of her movements.

Breaking the kiss, Bobby whispered:

"Look at me, Chuck…"

She opened her eyes, meeting Bobby's half-lidded gaze as her orgasm shook her and Bobby thrust deeply into her, filling her with his own release. Resting her forehead against his, Charli kissed him breathlessly before whispering:

"I love you, Bobby."

They remained like this for several minutes, kissing and touching each other, talking softly about nothing of importance to anyone but them. As their bodies relaxed and the chill of the late winter evening began to cool them, Bobby suggested they go inside. Charli blushed hotly, asking:

"You don't think Gretchen knows we're home, do you?"

"What does it matter?" he countered, smiling at the sight of his wife stretching to retrieve her undergarments without leaving his lap. Sitting up straight, she slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" he looked up at her, confused.

"That," she stated, moving her hips to feel his manhood jerk to life inside her.

"I'm not doing that. You are, every time you move," he told her huskily. "So I think we better take this into the house before Gretchen does come looking for us."

The thought sobered Charli and she lifted herself off his lap and struggled into her clothes. Bobby found the situation amusing as he took his time dressing, lifting his hips off the seat to pull up his jeans. This woman was such a contradiction. This afternoon she had been confident and assertive when dealing with Declan, on the dance floor understanding at the words the song conveyed, moments earlier she had been aroused and passionate and now, she was shy and feared being discovered in a romantic encounter with her own husband.

They walked into the house through the kitchen to find the house in darkness except for the flicker of the television in the living room. Kicking off her heels, Charli followed Bobby into the room, expecting to find Gretchen on the sofa. Instead, Kaitlyn sat there, curled into the corner, watching an old movie.

"You owe me thirty bucks," the older Donovan sister said, her gaze never leaving the TV, but the smile on her face caused Charli's face to turn crimson. Kaitlyn knew!

Wordlessly, Bobby pulled cash from his pocket and counted out the amount, handing it to his sister-in-law. Charli said 'good night' and went upstairs, certain that Kaitlyn could smell the aftermath of lovemaking on her. As she made her way to the twins' room, she could hear Bobby asking why Kaitlyn had come home and wasn't with Lewis, but Charli didn't hear Kaitlyn's response.

Stripping out of her clothes, Charli tossed everything into the hamper and stepped beneath the warm spray of water, both mortified and unable to stop the humming of her body. The shower curtain opened causing her to start slightly, turning to find Bobby, as naked as she, standing there.

"Is there room in there for me?" he asked.

"Always," she smiled.

Logan Apartment

"Mommy, I can't find my other mitten," Molly called from the living room. Bailey set her brush on the bathroom vanity and went to help look. Jimmy was sitting on the sofa, watching cartoons and not at all ready to leave for school.

"Hey, Kiddo, you need to get your shoes on and get your backpack," Bailey instructed, turning her attention to finding the missing mitten. Once it was located, Bailey discovered Jimmy still in the same spot, staring at the TV. "Jimmy, please, we're going to be late."

"I don't have to," he stated, remaining where he was.

"Yes, you do. Mike had to go into work early because of a leak at the restaurant and I have to get there to help. Please, Kiddo."

"Your shoes are in our room," Molly told him and reluctantly, the boy slid off the couch and marched into the bedroom.

Bailey made certain she had something defrosting for dinner that evening before putting Claire's snowsuit on. When Jimmy didn't return, she set Claire back in the pack and play and asked Molly to keep an eye on her. She found Jimmy, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, his shoes still sitting on the floor alongside his backpack.

"Jimmy, honey, please. Don't you feel well?"

In response the child shrugged, but didn't answer her. He sat up when she approached the bed and pulled away before she could touch his forehead.

"If you aren't sick, we really need to leave," she said and waited while he put his shoes on. He slid off the bed and bent down to pick up his backpack and Bailey reached out, rubbing a comforting hand over his back. "Please talk to me, Jimmy…"

"No," the child shook off her hand.

"You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Again, she reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, but instead of welcoming it, Jimmy pulled away. Lashing out loudly as he swung his backpack, hitting Bailey directly in her left shoulder.

"Don't touch me! I hate you. You're not my mother and you never will be!"

He rushed from the room leaving a stunned Bailey to stare after him, rubbing her shoulder and attempting not to cry. She had sensed a difference in Jimmy's behavior towards her since the day Mike had taken them to CPS, but this was the first time he expressed any anger outright. Straightening, she followed behind him, determined to learn what had roused such a reaction, but she saw him and Molly laughing over something on television and knew she couldn't until they were alone.

As she picked up Claire, she was unaware of Molly watching her or that her daughter had heard Jimmy's angry outburst. Following the children out the door, Bailey had no idea what lay ahead for them as a family, but even if Jimmy despised her, he adored Mike and they would make it work.

**End Chapter 12**


End file.
